The Life of me and my Musi
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Miz Muse: Finally, the muses get a story Me: You guys are darn lucky to even get something Punk Muse: Yeah, and you're lucky you haven't gotten your head shaved yet Me: Which won't happen
1. Day One

_Okay, this just popped into my mind…and if I didn't get the first chapter posted, one of my muses would literally take me away from my computer for a month…so…what is a girl to do….so…sorry if it doesn't sound right. ENJOY!_

It was a quiet Saturday evening as Lana was sleeping soundly in her bed, when she heard loud beeps coming from her computer. She rose up out of her slumber and saw two of her muses, her Miz and Haylie muse on her computer, either playing some loud game or loud video.

Lana: What the hell are you guys doing???

Haylie Muse: Playing Solitaire.

Lana: When has Solitaire became the loudest game ever?

Haylie Muse: Well, we're also listening to music.

Lana: Like?

Haylie Muse: Uh…..

Lana: It better not be that Justin Bieber kid.

Haylie: Hell no, it's _Everywhere I go _by Hollywood Undead.

Lana: That is the best song.

Miz Muse: Yeah, too bad I'm forced into listening it.

Lana: Oh suck it up buttercup.

Lana got out of her bed, wearing her PJ's, which was a white tank top, showing her black fuzzy bra and grey sweat pants, and slid on the hardwood floor in her room out of her room, so she didn't have to hear Miz whining and complaining.

She walked into her large sized living room, plopped on the couch, where she saw the TV play _South Park._

Lana: Why is South Park playing at eight in the freaking morning?

Jeff Muse: Speaking of stuff playing at eight in the morning, why are you up, shouldn't you be sleeping around this time?

Lana: Yeah, but Miz and Haylie woke me up by playing Everywhere I go while playing Solitaire.

Jeff Muse: That must've sucked.

Lana: Yeah, it did, so, why are you watching South Park?

Jeff Muse: Nothing on.

Lana: Oh cool, what episode is this?

Jeff Muse: It's _The Ring _episode.

Lana: Oh Lord, not that episode.

Jeff Muse: What's wrong with that episode? It's the best episode South Park has ever shown.

Lana: Did you saw the episode already?

Jeff Muse: Yeah, exactly eighteen times, still funny every time I see it.

Punk Muse: The reason that Lana hates that episode was because of the giant Mickey Mouse blowing fire to the people in attendance of the Jonas Brothers concert.

Lana: Yeah, that mouse scared the crap out of me..

Punk Muse: Hahahahahahahaha

Lana: Punk shut up…

Lana looked over at the new person in attendance, who was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Lana: …and when did you get here?

Punk Muse: Just recently, when Jeff said how many times he saw The Ring episode of South Park.

Lana: You always show up at the most random times, don't you?

Punk Muse: Yepp.

After he finished his bowl of cereal, he'd placed the bowl on the glass table and ran to the basement, probably finding Randy and possibly playing another poker game.

Lana: Jeff, I think you're the only sane one here.

Miz Muse: LANA!!!!!!

He comes into the living room, carrying a CD…crap…he'd gotten hold of my WWE theme song mixed CD.

Lana: *sighs* Yes Miz, what is it?

Miz Muse: Why isn't my theme song on this CD?

Lana: Because it's not awesome enough to be on a CD, it's awesome enough to be on my iPod, so I can hear it wherever I go, or too just drown you out.

Miz Muse: YAY! Wait a minute…is it really on your iPod?

Lana: Yes, go check it yourself.

As soon as she finished that statement, she'd passed Miz her blue iPod nano. As soon as he was finished looking through two hundred twenty three songs, he'd placed the iPod on the table next to Punk's cereal bowl, then walked away happily.

Jeff Muse: What the heck was that all about?

Lana: I have no clue, I'm just guessing he wants to have his theme song the only one I listen to, I guess.

Jeff Muse: Really?

Lana: Nah, your WWE theme song is the only one I listen to.

Jeff Muse: YAY!

Miz Muse: HEARD THAT!!!

Lana: HOW CAN YOU HEAR THAT ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE DAMN HOUSE!!

Miz Muse: I JUST CAN BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ AND I'M….

Jeff Muse + Lana: SHUT UP MIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miz Muse: …AWESOME!!!!!!!!

Lana: Jeff, get Swagger and see if he would like to beat Miz for me, if not, get someone, join us and get him to beat Miz.


	2. Day Two

Haylie Muse: Lana, can you tell Cody to stop bugging me.

Cody Muse: I can't help it, she's just a good target.

Lana: Cody, why are you bugging Haylie?

Cody Muse: That's she's a punk ass who has a soft spot.

Haylie Muse: I don't have a soft spot!!!

Miz Muse: Sure you don't Trudel…

Haylie Muse: At least I don't look like a fat Ryan Secrest.

After that comment, Miz shot death daggers towards Haylie.

Haylie Muse: *turns to Lana* Do I have to run?

Lana: Unfortunately yes.

Haylie runs out of the kitchen with Miz hot on her tail.

Ted Muse: *walks into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, looking for a bottle of water* What happened between Miz and Haylie?

Lana: Haylie called Mike a fat Ryan Secrest.

Ted Muse: Ha so true, plus, he looks terrible in speedos.

Lana: _That's _so true

Ted Muse: We actually agree on something.

Lana: Yeah.

Lana walked out of the kitchen with a can of Dr. Pepper in her hand as she saw Randy, Swagger and Punk playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2010.

Lana: Who's winning?

Randy Muse: Me.

Swagger Muse: No, I'm winning.

Randy Muse: You were just two minutes ago dummy, then I'm winning.

Punk Muse: Yeah, that's because you have the match a No DQ match.

Randy Muse: That's why I'm winning.

Swagger Muse: Oh shut up cheater.

Randy Muse: I'm not a cheater.

Lana: Guys, shut up, you're both more annoying than Miz.

Punk Muse: And that is sad.

Randy Muse + Swagger Muse: Shut up Punk.

Lana: How am I going to deal with you guys?

Randy Muse: Or more importantly, how are you going to do with Miz?

After Randy asked that question, Evan ran into the living room from the basement huffing and puffing.

Lana: Evan, what the hell is wrong with you?

Evan Muse: Miz….and Haylie….fighting in the basement…..we need ground control….

Lana: I'm on it.

Lana jogged down to the basement, and Evan was right, Miz and Haylie were fighting…what for NOW?!

Lana: Miz! Haylie! Front and center.

Hearing the loudness in her voice, Miz and Haylie stopped fighting, and stepped in front of her.

Lana: Are you guys fighting because of Haylie's comment about you earlier?

Miz Muse: Nah, I got over that

Haylie Muse: The reason _this _time is that he'd called me a fat guy!

Miz Muse: It's true

Lana: Miz, because of that, you loose your phone privileges for a month.

Miz Muse: :O AW COME ON


	3. Day Three

Cody Muse: I seriously don't know how you could deal with us Lana?

Lana: I seriously don't know Cody

Lana and Cody were sitting in her room, watching another episode of Simpsons.

Cody Muse: Who do you think is the sane one between all of us?

Lana: Evan, than you. You are the only two that don't fight as much.

Punk Muse: Hey, what about me?

Cody Muse: Punk, you got to stop popping in at random times.

Punk Muse: Sorry, can't help it.

Lana: Anyways, Punk, you're still annoying.

Punk Muse: Exactly how?

Lana: You keep on preaching how Straight Edge is good for you.

Punk Muse: It's true, it is good for you.

Cody Muse: Just shut up and leave.

Punk Muse *pouts at Lana*

Lana: Oh god, if you stay, will you _stop _preaching about how good Straight Edge is?

Punk Muse: I might.

Lana: Stop it completely before I feed you to the sharks.

*Outside the house, there is a huge tank filled with three sharks*

*Inside home*

Punk Muse: Alright, I'll stop, calm down.

Lana: Alright good, then you'll spend some quality time with Cody.

Punk Muse: Wait, why him?

Lana: Because I got to get out of this bedroom, and into the living room and see if Miz hasn't made a mess out of it yet.

Lana walks out of my bedroom, wearing my outfit of a black tank top, grey skinny jeans and fuzzy slippers and walked over to the living room and saw Miz and Randy playing Rock Band.

Lana: Should I, uh, nah.

Instead of going to interrupt their game, Lana decided to go into the kitchen where she saw Mickie and Ted sitting at the table, each reading their respective books, Ted reading _21: Bringing down the house _and Mickie reading _Eclipse._

Lana: Mickie, you still reading Eclipse.

Mickie Muse: Yeah, this book is freaking long…

Ted Muse: …and boring as hell.

Mickie Muse: Ted shut up.

Ted: How about…no.

Lana: Ted, shut up or I'll make a slash fic of you and possibly Cena or Miz, whichever I like.

Ted Muse: Alright, I'll shut up.

Mickie Muse: Thank you Lana.

Lana: No problem Mickie, anything to do to help.

Ted Muse: Lana, why do you got to be so mean?

Lana: I don't know, I'm just am.

Ted Muse: For some reason, you remind me of a girl version of Miz, but a little bit skinnier than him.

Miz Muse: HEARD THAT TED!

Ted Muse: So what Miz, it's true.

Miz Muse: What the heck is with everyone insulting me?

Lana: Because you're so easy to insult Miz.

Miz Muse: *mumbles* You suck Lana.

Lana: What was that Miz? Did you say you blow so much?


	4. Day Four

Haylie Muse: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lana was basically sleeping on the comfy couch when I heard Haylie scream. She came charging into the living room, freaking pissed off as ever.

Haylie Muse: Where the hell is Miz?

Lana: What the hell did he do now?

Haylie Muse: He got rid of all my clothes, threw them outside, then had Punk shred them to pieces.

Lana: He's possibly outside hiding with Punk.

Haylie Muse: Alright, thanks.

Haylie stormed out of the living room, down the stairs and into the backyard, where Lana heard more yelling by her.

Lana: Musi, can't live with them, can't kill them.

Swagger Muse: Yeah, you wise you could kill these people.

Lana: *mumbles* yeah, especially you

Swagger Muse: What was that Lana?

Lana: Nothing

Swagger Muse: That's what I thought.

Just a few seconds later, Lana and Swagger heard a crash in basement.

Lana: Not again, what is it this time, Randy freaking out over someone beating him in poker.

Swagger Muse: Eh, could be.

Swagger and Lana walked down to the basement, and saw the glass table down there in pieces, with like two thousand pounds worth of books in the wreckage.

Lana: What the hell happened down here?

Randy Muse: Well, let's just say…

Lana: Say what?

Randy Muse: Me, Cody, Evan and Drew were just testing to see how many books would break the table. Hehe.

Lana: Not buying it.

Cody Muse: He's serious Lana, that's what happened.

Lana: I know he's serious Cody, I just want to know who's buying the damn table, cause I ain't buying it.

Randy, Cody and Evan point to Drew.

Drew Muse: Why are you guys pointing to me.

Randy Muse: Alright, I don't know half of the stuff you just said, but you're buying the damn table.


	5. Day Five

Lana was sitting on the couch, watching her favourite show _The Secret Life of an American Teenager, _when Jeff and Miz walked over to her with a hopeful look on their faces.

Lana: Oh Lord, what do you guys want?

Miz Muse: Can we get a hot tub?

Lana: Why do you guys want a hot tub?

Jeff Muse: Because we want something to fill up the empty space in the back yard.

Lana: But I was planning on using that space.

Miz Muse: For?

Lana: So I can bury your ass whenever you piss me off.

Miz Muse: :O

Jeff Muse: So, can we have a hot tub?

Lana: Maybe.

Jeff Muse: So does that mean a yes?

Lana: My maybes mean maybes.

Jeff Muse: Alright.

Jeff and Miz left the room, and Lana turned her attention back to the television, now starting to get into the show she felt someone sit on the couch beside her. She turned her head and saw Ted.

Lana: Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be doing something?

Ted Muse: Eh, can I sit here with my best friend watching television?

Lana: Yeah, I guess.

Ted Muse: Yay!

Lana *mumbles* Why are you guys stupid in the head?

Ted Muse: What was that Lana?

Lana: Why does Miz have to be annoying?

Ted Muse: I don't know, and I don't even know why you have a muse of him 

Lana: I don't even know.

Ted Muse: You have a messed up head.

Lana: Yes, it got messed up when I got you as a muse.

Ted Muse: *pretends to be emotionally hurt* that was mean Lana.

Lana: *hugs Ted* I'm sorry Ted.

Ted Muse: Can I kill Miz?

Lana: Uh, why?

Ted Muse: Because he's annoying.

Lana: Alright.

Ted Muse: YAY!

Ted jumps off of the couch and is on the hunt for Miz.

Lana: Great, imagine them on their secret way to school on Monday.


	6. Day Six

Punk Muse: Seriously Lana, join the SES.

Lana: For the last time NO! I'm not getting my head shaved.

Punk Muse: Why do you always have to deny Straightedge into your life?

Lana: Remember the shark tank out side if you don't shut up about straightedge.

Punk Muse: I don't care about the sharks.

Lana: So you don't care about electric eels then?

Punk Muse: Alright I'll shut up.

Lana: I always like getting my way.

Punk Muse: Yeah, and you'll be loving it as well.

Lana: Do you want to be shipped off to Europe and can't come back because of the volcanic ash in Iceland?

Punk Muse: No.

Lana: Or, how about I ship you off to New Jersey.

Punk Muse: :O YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Lana: Just ask Drew, I shipped him to Australia before someone went over to Australia to try and get him.

Punk: And what happened?

Lana: He and Drew ended up fighting a kangaroo.

Punk Muse: Wow.

Punk left the dining room, before returning to say,

Punk Muse: Lana, Miz has gotten into the coffee stuff.

Lana: Ah crap, distract him while I hide.

Punk returned to the living room and tried to distract the hyper "Awesome One" well Lana tried to hide…and was successful when she went the basement. When she did, she met up with the Hardy Boyz.

Jeff Muse: Lana why you hiding?

Lana: Miz is hyper on coffee.

Matt Muse: Really?

Lana: Yeah, and he's like Jeff hyper on Skittles.

Jeff Muse: That hyper?

Lana: Yeah

Miz Muse: LANA! WHERE'S THE LICORICE??

Lana: Ah crap

Matt Muse: What?

Lana: What do you get when you combine the Miz, licorice and coffee?

Jeff Muse: What?

Lana: A guy who would make your life a living hell.


	7. Day Seven

After the incident with Miz and the coffee, the living room was completely destroyed, well, except for the television which stayed in tact (thank god)

Lana: Oh lord.

A couple of seconds later, Swagger, Cody and Morrison walked in.

Morrison Muse: Whoa, what the hell happened to this room?

Lana: Let's just say that the cause of this whole mess was Miz and coffee.

Morrison Muse: Figures, you got to get rid of the coffee in this house.

Lana: But I can't, I _love _coffee.

Morrison Muse: Alright, just make sure the coffee is away from Miz as far as possible,

Cody Muse: Who the hell would clean up this mess.

Lana: Count me out, I'm not cleaning, I got to work on my stories and I want my brain to be filled with thoughts, not thoughts about wanting to kill Miz.

Swagger Muse: Speaking of stories, when are you going to write one about me?

Lana: I've been considering it, but I've never gotten around to it.

Morrison Muse: When are you going to update my story?

Lana: The co-author possibly has writers block for her chapter of the story-or in this case is sick at the moment and couldn't so the chapter for now, and yeah.

Miz Muse: By the way, why does he get a story? He isn't important to get one.

Morrison Muse: Look who's talking, you got three, it's time for some new people to get a story for themselves once and a while, it's not about you, you know.

,Miz Muse: Actually, it is about me John.

Lana: Both of you, shut up before I write _another _slash fic between you two….and I'm totally serious about it.

Miz Muse: :O YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Lana: I'm serious, but since it takes me a very long time before I get my thoughts on the computer, but for now, I just got to get rid of your US and Unified tag team title belts for two months, and make Morrison the World champion.

Morrison Muse: JACKPOT!

Miz Muse: What did you two do to make Lana treat me like crap?

Morrison Muse + Lana: Miz, just shut up.


	8. Day Eight

Lana: Oh God, how did _this _happen?

She was in her backyard, where she saw _MIZ SUCKS _in bright green spray-paint on the grass.

Miz Muse: How did what hap-WHO THE HELL DID THAT??

Lana: No clue, but whoever did it has told the absolute truth.

Miz Muse: EY! THAT WAS TOTAL MEAN!

Lana: Hey, it's true.

Lana walked inside her house to see jars and jars of chocolate being laid out on the kitchen floor.

Lana: Who the heck is eating all the damn chocolate?!

Punk Muse: Me and Haylie, we're making them for you.

Lana: Aw thank you guys.

She walked over to the duo of the Long Island native and the Chicago native and saw around 32-45 cookies.

Lana: Why that much?

Punk Muse: Hey, we need some for ourselves you know.

Lana: True, true, hey, do you know who spray painted Miz Sucks in the grass in the backyard?

Haylie Muse: Randy.

Punk Muse: Really?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, he even told me.

Punk Muse: Wow….looser.

Lana: No, he's a _dead _looser.

She walked out of the living room, and saw Randy fast asleep on the couch, while the movie _The Hangover _was playing on the television. Lana shut off the television, which, of course, made Randy get up.

Randy Muse: Hey, I was watching that.

Lana: No you weren't, you were sleeping, anyways, did you spray paint Miz Sucks in the grass in the backyard?

Randy Muse: Of course not, why would I.

Lana: Too late, Haylie already ratted you out.

Randy Muse: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HAYLIE?

Haylie Muse: THE OPPORTUNITY PRESENTED ITSELF AND I TOOK IT!

Randy Muse: YOU KNOW YOUR GOING TO BE DEAD IN A FEW DAYS, RIGHT?

Haylie Muse: YEAH, BUT I DON'T GIVE A FLYING CARE!


	9. Day Nine

Lana: Where's Miz?

She was in the basement-she doesn't even know how she ends up in that part of the house, that house is usually controlled by the musi and most of the time if she ever came down here, it was usually when someone was usually in trouble (usually Miz was the person who ends up getting in trouble) but this time, she was looking for Miz.

Drew Muse: Why do you want to look for him, don't you usually try to _avoid _him as much as possible?

Lana: Yeah, but _this _time, I need to find him for something.

Drew Muse: Like?

Lana: *hint sarcasm* like to re-ship you too Australia.

Drew Muse: Now why do you want to do that, I'm your lovable muse.

Lana: If lovable, you mean annoying, than yeah, you are.

Drew Muse: Why do you always got to be so mean to me?

Lana: I don't know, when you got musi who are annoying as hell, you got to be mean.

Drew Muse: Yeah, you got a point, you keep on treating Punk like crap…

Lana: Hey, I only do that when he preaches about Straightedge.

Drew Muse: And Swagger most of the time…

Lana: …he's annoying, so he falls under the category with the Miz on why I have to be mean to him…

Drew Muse: and Cena, Orton, Cody, Ted, basically your heel muses.

Lana: There are two flaws in that….I'm not mean to Cody, and when in the blue hell did I have a Cena muse?

Drew Muse: Since the time you wrote that song-fic for coolchic79260.

Lana: Oh yeah…and I don't treat him like crap.

Drew Muse: Sure you don't.

Lana: Oh whatever Scottish boy.

Drew Muse: Hey, I'm just speaking the truth.

Lana: Yeah, and the truth can't be spoken clearly.


	10. Day Ten

Lana was once again on the computer, trying to figure out a new story to write-she has many ideas in her brain, but yet, she couldn't get it on paper, or the computer in her case.

Haylie Muse: So, what's the story going to be about?

Lana: Well, it's going to be a little bit on the romance side, and it's of course, going to feature you, and possibly Miz, Cody or Jack, I haven't decided yet.

Haylie Muse: Really, those three guys, why couldn't you pick Jeff as the lead guy.

Lana: Speaking of Jeff, I think he's pissed at me for taking away his stash of Skittles.

Haylie Muse: Wow.

Lana: Yeah I know.

Just then, Haylie and Lana had heard some crunching noises from behind them.

Lana turned around and saw her Evan and Miz muse eating popcorn.

Lana: Where in the blue hell did you guys get the stinkin' popcorn?

Miz Muse: From Evan.

Lana: Evan, where did you get the popcorn?

Evan Muse: Found it somewhere up in the cupboards in the kitchen.

Lana: Cool,

Evan Muse: Hey Lana, why am I not in more of your stories?

Lana: I just haven't gotten around to it, plus, your in one at the moment, and which one is that, I forgot.

Miz Muse: It's Hatred Love, and you took the United States title from me.

Lana: Oh yeah, that was funny as hell.

Miz Muse: No it wasn't, I liked that title.

Evan Muse: And that proves _I _rule.

Haylie Muse: It's true dude.

Evan Muse: Thanks Hay.

Haylie Muse: No problem, hey, pass the popcorn.

Evan Muse: Sure *passes the popcorn to the Punk Diva*

Miz Muse: Hey, that's _our _popcorn, she can't have any.

Evan Muse: Sorry dude, she's nice, so she's got to have some at least.

Miz Muse: Haha, her, _nice. _That's physically impossible.

Haylie Muse: Miz, shut up before I go over there and stick my foot where the sun don't shine.


	11. Day Eleven

Lana: Hey Mickie, what should I wear today?

Her and Mickie were in her room, trying to figure out what to wear today, the choices were a light blue tank top and black skinny jeans, or a white tube top and grey sweat pants.

Mickie Muse: I'll choose the blue tank top/black skinny jeans combo.

Lana: Same here.

Mickie Muse: Quick question, how can you stand us?

Lana: I can only stand some of you guys, like you, Cody, Cena, Jeff, Matt, Haylie, Evan, basically all the face and half the heels of my musi

Mickie Muse: So the only people you cant stand are Miz and Punk?

Lana: Exactly.

Mickie Muse: Wow, you got a messed up brain.

She left the room, muttering something that I couldn't hear. Damn musi, always saying stuff people can't hear. When Lana got into her outfit, she'd walked over to the living room to find it empty…for once.

Lana: Peace, something I need once and a damn while.

Cena Muse: LANA! WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN SOMEONE IS STUCK UP A TREE!?

Lana: Damn it, was so close.

Lana walked to her backyard to find Cena pointing up to (no freaking surprise) Punk and Miz stuck up in a tree.

Lana: Cena, why are they in the tree?

Cena Muse: I don't know, ask them.

Lana: Miz, why are you two stuck in the tree?

Miz Muse: I seriously don't know, something to do with Punk daring me to climb up here, then my hair got stuck in one of the branches, and I didn't want to wreck my beautiful hair, so Punk decided to climb up it, and somehow he got stuck and yeah.

Lana: Did you laugh at this?

Cena: Hell yeah.

Lana: 

Miz Muse: IT'S NOT FUNNY LANA!

Lana: Hell yeah it is

Miz Muse: When I get down from here, can I murder you.

Lana: Absolutely not, I need to witness the events of Haylie freaking dissing you to death.

Miz Muse: Hey, she does not diss me!

Cena: Whenever someone calls someone a "pre-mature diva" when the person they're calling the insult to is a guy, and yeah, that's a pretty good diss to me.

Miz Muse: Oh shut up Cena.

Cena: Make me Michelle

Miz Muse: Can I kill him Lana?

Lana: No.

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: Because I said so.

Miz Muse: You suck

Lana: Not as much as you blow!


	12. Day Twelve

Lana: Where the hell is my iPod??

Mickie Muse: Miz has it.

Lana: Why the hell does he have it?

Mickie Muse: I don't know, how should I know?

Lana: But you're the smart one of my musi!

Mickie Muse: No, that's Haylie's job,

Lana: No, her job is to treat Miz like crap.

Mickie Muse: Oh yeah

Lana: So do you know why Miz has my iPod?

Mickie Muse: No.

Lana walked out of the dining room, into the living room, where the Miz and Haylie was on his laptop (where the hell did he get that thing) and saw her iPod connected to the music downloader cord.

Lana: Miz, what are you doing with my iPod?

Miz Muse: Oh nothing.

Lana: You better not be downloading any of your crappy songs on there.

Miz Muse: I'm not, trust me.

Haylie Muse *mouthing* He's erasing all of the songs on there.

Lana walked over to Miz, and disconnecting the white cord from the iPod.

Miz Muse: Lana, what are you doing?

Lana: Haylie told me what you were doing.

Miz Muse: *turns to Haylie* Why would you rat me out?

Haylie Muse: Hey, whenever someone offers Hollywood Undead tickets, you got to do whatever they want you to do.

Miz Muse: *turning to Lana* Did you give her Hollywood Undead tickets???

Lana: Yes. Yes I did. I did because that's her favourite band, and when I added the stipulation of ratting you out on something, she quickly agreed to it.

Miz Muse: Everyone in this house hates me! I HATE IT!

Miz jumps off the couch and runs straight to his room, where a few seconds later, the door was slammed shut.

Morrison Muse *Walks in* What the hell is his problem?

Lana: Miz is just being the usual cry baby as usual.

Morrison: Well, what's _not _new with the mowhawk freak?

Haylie Muse: Him suddenly being nice?

Morrison: Haha nice one.

Haylie Muse: I know!

Lana: *sighs* I'm going outside to write my stories, if you guys would just stop insulting the Miz for a few moments, and probably would like to come join me, your more than welcome to.

Lana grabbed her notepad and pen and walked outside to her backyard, to one of those backyard swings and started to write, and this was what she got so far:

"_So let me get this straight Alison, you are getting me in some relationship thing with a World Champion?" Asked Divas champion Haylie Trudel._

"_Yeah." Her general manager Alison Bernier replied._

"_And who is this World Champion I'm supposed to be having this love thingy with?" Haylie asked._

"_I do believe he's the World Champion currently at the moment." Alison replied._

"_Oh god, not him." Haylie said._

"_Okay, may I ask why?" Alison asked._

"_You're pairing me up with a guy who's possibly more annoying than Mike, are you planning on making my life a living hell Alison?" Haylie asked._

"_Why yes, yes I am." Alison replied._

"_This can't be right, who's the World Champion on this brand again?" Haylie asked._

"_Josh, so that pairing is obviously out." Alison said._

"_God damnit Josh, why do you have to be a World Champion."_

Haylie Muse: What's you're story called?

Lana: I don't know, I haven't decided yet, either _Championship Love _or _That Girl has got it going on._

Haylie Muse: Wow, no offence, but those titles suck.

Lana: What do you expect me to think off when I haven't have any Dr. Pepper in a long time.


	13. Day Thirteen

Miz Muse: Spider Pig! Spider Pig! Does whatever a spider pig does! Can he swing from a web? No he can't! He's a pig! Lookout! Here comes the spider pig!

Lana: Oh Lord Miz, just shut up, that's song is more annoying than the Bird is the Word song from Family Guy.

Haylie Muse: Nah, I think that song from Family Guy is more annoying than the Spider Pig song.

Mickie Muse: *whispers to Lana and Haylie* Hey, at least he isn't singing Rude Boy

Haylie Muse: *whispers to Mickie* Good point.

Miz Muse: COME HERE RUDE BOY, BOY, CAN YOU GET IT UP? COME HERE RUDE BOY, BOY, IS YOU BIG ENOUGH? TAKE IT, TAKE IT, BABY, BABY, TAKE IT, TAKE IT, LOVE ME, LOVE ME!

Lana: Oh my God, Miz SHUT THE HELL UP!

Haylie Muse: Can I attack him?

Lana: Nah, I want you to be in tip top perfection for something, get someone else.

Haylie Muse: Alright.

Haylie walked over to the edge of the staircase, and yelled out,

Haylie Muse: CODY! DO YOU WANT TO BEAT UP THE MIZ FOR ME???

A few minutes later, Cody comes up from the basement.

Cody Muse: Why?

Haylie Muse: Because he's annoying me, Mickie and Lana with his awful singing.

Cody Muse: Yeah, sure, where is he.

Miz Muse: TONIGHT I'MMA LET YOU BE THE CAPTIAN, TONIGHT I'MMA LET YOU DO YOU THING, YEAH. TONIGHT I'MMA LET YOU BE A RIDER GIDDY UP, GIDDY UP, GIDDY UP BABE!

A couple of minutes later, Cody performed _Cross Rhodes _onto Miz.

Lana: Oh god, I'd never knew when that awful singing, thank you Cody.

Cody Muse: Anytime you have any problem with this….awful looking person, just give me a rang.


	14. Day Fourteen

Miz Muse: Wow Lana, you have terrible taste in music

He was once again on Lana's computer, looking through the media player on it, seeing what artists are on there.

Lana: No I don't.

Miz Muse: Yeah you do, whoever likes Three Doors down, 3OH!3, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Fifty Cent, AC/DC, Adam Lambert, Akon, The All American Rejects, Alter Bridge, Apollo Drive, Avenged Sevenfold, Avril Lavigne, Between the Trees, Beyoncé, Black Eyed Peas, Blood on the Dancefloor, Bon Jovi, Boys like Girls, Brittney Spears, Buckcherry, Carrie Underwood, Cascada, Classified, Cobra Starship, Colbie Caillat, Cute is what we aim for, Daughtry, David Archuleta, David Guetta, Day of Fire, Demi Lovato, Disturbed, Divide the Day, DMX, Dope, Down with Webster, Downstait, Dragon Force, Drake, Drowning Pool, Elise Estrada, Eminem, Evanescence, The Exies, Faber Drive, Fall Out Boy, Fergie, Finger Eleven, Flo Rida, Foo Fighters, Fort Minor, the Fray, Godsmack, Green Day, Gretchen Wilson, Heather Small, Hedley, Hellogoodbye, Hinder, Hollywood Undead, Hoobastank, Iyaz, James Blunt, Jason Derulo, Jay Sean, Jay-Z, Jesse McCartney, John Mayor, Jordin Sparks, Kanye West, Karl Wolf, Kat DeLuna, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Keith Urban, Kevin Ruldolf, Korn, Lady Antebellum, Lady GaGa, Leona Lewis, Lifehouse, Lil Wayne, Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, LMFAO, Lost Prophets, Ludacris, Mariah Carey, Marianas Trench, Marilyn Manson, Metallica, Metro Station, Michael Jackson, Motley Crue, Neuroticfish, The New Cities, Nickleback, Offspring, Orianthi, POD, Papa Roach, Paramore, Pink, Pitbull, Priscilla Renea, The Pussycat Dolls, Rascal Flats, Rihanna, Rise Against, Saliva, Sean Kingston, Seether, Shiloh, Shinedown, Skillet, Slipknot, Soulja Boy, Survivor, Taio Cruz, Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw, Timbaland, Trapt, Usher, We the Kings and Young Money, obviously has bad taste in music.

Lana: So your saying that the band that does your theme song is a bad band?

Miz Muse: That is exactly what I'm saying-wait HEY!


	15. Day Fifteen

Haylie Muse: Well, there was one very good thing-in my eyes- that came out of the Draft on Monday?

Cena Muse: Which is?

Haylie Muse: Miz loosing two of his three title belts.

Cena Muse: Oh yeah, that part, that was funny as hell.

Miz Muse: NO IT WASN'T, IT MEANS I'M LESS AWESOME!

Haylie Muse: Let me break this to you gently Miz…ah screw it, South Park's on in a few and I don't want to miss it, I need to know who the hell is Cartman's father, so….you're not even awesome in the first place, never have, never will, I don't even want to know the reason why WWE hired a reality television dork like yourself.

Miz Muse: :O, Me? Not awesome? That's crazy talk!

Haylie Muse: Yeah, just like me saying that you look like Michael Phelps, Pink and Eric Cartman mixed together.

Miz Muse: Haylie, shut up.

Haylie Muse: Nah, I like talking.

Miz Muse: Yeah, well your voice is just annoying, so, shut up.

Haylie Muse: Oh, look who's talking?

Morrison Muse: *walking in the living room to Cena and whispering* What I miss?

Cena Muse: *whispers back too Morrison, while eating chocolate eggs* Nothing yet, you just arrived to witness the action.

Miz Muse: You call me annoying?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, you deaf or something?

Miz Muse: Eh, I just wanted to make sure what this blond punk fairy said about the Awesome One.

Haylie Muse: Uh, you no what, there are people who are has-beens, but sadly, you were a never was.

Miz Muse: Did you know you are a lot like train tracks-in each state we've been in, you've been laid.

Haylie: BASTARD!

Cena Muse: *When Haylie was out of ear shot* Uh dude, you'd shouldn't have said that

Miz Muse: And why not?

Morrison Muse: Dude *pats Miz on the shoulder* Have a good trip to the graveyard.

Miz Muse: Dude WTF are you saying?

Morrison: You're going to get killed…good luck with that


	16. Day Sixteen

Lana: Is it legal for me to kill you guys yet?

Haylie Muse: Sadly, it isn't.

Lana: God damn it, the day that it becomes legal is going by wayyyyyyy to slowly.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, well, good luck with the very long patience.

Lana: Yeah…and are you still plotting your revenge against Miz?

Haylie Muse: Yeah…and my plan is already going into action right about….now.

*OUTSIDE THE HOUSE*

Miz Muse: HAYLIE! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

The reason….he'd walked out of the house, covered in glue, chicken feathers and neon pink paint.

*Inside the house*

Lana: What the heck did you do to the guy Haylie?

Haylie Muse: You'll see, and I got to go before _I _get murdered.

She ran into the basement just two seconds before Miz came storming in .

Miz Muse: Lana, do you see what that blond idiot Haylie did to me?

Lana: Yes, and if I do say so myself, what Haylie did is funny as hell.

Miz Muse: Oh shut up Lana.

Lana: Make me…weirdo…

Miz Muse: I am not weird…I'm awesome…

Lana: Yeah yeah we get it now shut the hell up before I literally staple you to the roof of this damn house with a flag pole stabbed into your stomach, with a flag attached to it saying, _I'm the Miz and I'm literally stupid._


	17. Day Seventeen

Miz Muse: D-I, N-O, S-A, U-R a dinosaur, D-I, N-O, S-A, U-R a dinosaur…

Cena Muse: Lana, has Miz been in your Ke$ha music collection?

Lana: I believe so, and apparently he made me loose interest in one of the best songs by her.

Cena Muse: Hahaha for you.

Lana: Why does bad things always happen to m-OW! WHO THE HELL JUST THREW A DAMN FOOTBALL!!!!!!????

Swagger Muse: Oops, my bad Lana.

Lana: *picks up the football and throws it at Miz*

Miz Muse: Ow, Lana, why did you hit me with the football?

Lana: I was bored, plus, you wouldn't shut up.

Miz Muse: You always like to hurt me, don't you.

Jeff Muse: Yes, yes she does.

Lana: Where were you for the past couple of days.

Jeff Muse: Just getting Skittles.

Lana: Of course…

Punk Muse: Does he only eat Skittles?

Lana: Apparently yes, and when the hell did you get here?

Punk Muse: As soon as you hit Miz with the football.

Miz Muse: Which was not cool by the way.

Jeff Muse: Oh suck it up buttercup, we don't even give a care if you got hurt or not.

Miz Muse: :'(

Lana: Jeff, even though you're my absolute favourite wrestlers of all time, you got to apologize to Miz for hurting his feelings…sort of.

Jeff Muse: (whines) But why?!

Lana: Because I feel bad for seeing my musi cry of sorrow…

Jeff Muse: Fine, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Miz…now Lana, can I get a flamethrower?

Lana: Uh, why?

Jeff Muse: Cause I wanna hurt Drew.

Lana: Why do you want to hurt him?

Jeff Muse: Because I feel like it.

Lana: Oh god, are all my musi on murderous rampages?

Jeff Muse: Yes.

Lana: Since when.

Jeff Muse: Since that one Halloween episode of the Simpsons where Homer tried to murder his family because he didn't get TV or drink beer.

Lana: Alright, no more Simpsons for you guys then.

.x

All was quiet in the house as Lana was on the couch, about to catch some few Z's when she heard:

Miz Muse: Lana, can I ask you something?

By the tone in his voice, he was actually pretty nice to her for once.

Lana: Yeah sure Miz, what is it?

Miz Muse: Am I your most favourite Muse?

Lana: Well, Miz, I like all my Musi equally…but if I _did _had to choose, you would be my second favourite Muse.

Miz Muse: Who's your first favourite?

Lana: Jeff.

Miz Muse: Are you sure I'm your second favourite Muse?

Lana: Yeah. Want some cake?

Miz Muse: When did you get cake?

Lana: Couple of days ago for some reason, best part of it, it's ice cream cake.

Miz Muse: Really?

Lana: Yeah.


	18. Day Eighteen

Jeff Muse: *whispering* Lana, Lana get up.

Lana: *tiredly* What time is it, I don't wanna get up.

Jeff Muse: *normal voice* it's 2:09 PM, and Miz is getting annoying now.

Lana: How so??

Jeff Muse: He's on the roof in nothing but his underwear singing his theme song…horribly.

Lana: *shoots up out of bed* He's WHAT?!?!?!?

Jeff Muse: He's on the roof in nothing but underwear singing his theme song horribly.

Lana: *plops back onto the bed* Handle it or something, I don't wanna right now.

Jeff Muse: Oh, almost forgot, he's calling you an annoying DOB.

Lana: What the hell is a DOB?

Jeff: Daughter Of a Bitch.

Lana: *gets out of bed* That bastard is going to pay.

Lana literally sprints to the outside of the house in nothing but a neon pink bra and neon pink boy shorts to see the Miz, dancing on the roof, in nothing but grey and black plaid boxers-as Jeff put it- singing his theme song (NOTE TOO SELF: Make sure to not listen to _I came to play _by Downstait anymore)

Couple of seconds later, Lana turned her head and saw Cena muse with a video camera.

Lana: Cena, why in the blue hell are you videotaping this?

Cena Muse: Simple. To humiliate and embarrass him as much as possible


	19. Day Nineteen

Lana: MIZ! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY I-POD IT? YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING T DROP IT IN THE SHARK TANK AGAIN!

Jeff Muse: Remind me why you have a shark tank?

Lana: I don't know, it was a birthday present or something, anyways, do you know where Miz and my iPod went?

Jeff Muse: I do not know where Miz went, but I know the iPod is in your room.

Lana: Okay good….wait a minute, did Miz damage my iPod in anyway what's so ever?

Jeff Muse: No, I swear he didn't.

Lana: Alright.

Jeff Muse: Why do you even have a Miz muse in the first place?

Lana: I don't even know…if I didn't have a muse of him, this place would be totally boring…well, not quite, I get to annoy the foreign guys to death and annoy the guy with a lisp.

Swagger Muse: I do not have a lisp

Lana + Jeff Muse: Sure you do…just keep living in denial Thwagger.

Swagger Muse: Lana, why do you treat me like crap?

Lana: I don't just treat you like crap, I treat Miz like crap as well.

Swagger Muse: Alright, then why do you treat me _and _Miz like crap then?

Lana: Because you guys are annoying as hell…Miz is more annoying than you are.

Swagger Muse: Really?

Lana: Yeah…what a shocker


	20. Day Twenty

Cena Muse: Lana, I can't believe your beating my butt in this game.

Lana and Cena were playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 (Cena as himself and Lana as her CAW of her OC Josh) in a ladder match for the WWE Championship.

Lana: Ever heard of the word "skill"?

Cena Muse: No, with you, it's the word: lots and lots of practice.

*In the Video Game* Josh was ready to get the title belt, but a superstar comes out of the crowd with a steel chair

*REAL WORLD*

Lana: Since when did you start siding with Miz in SD vs. Raw?

Cena Muse: Like, before this match got started.

Lana: Is 2012 happening yet?

Cena Muse: That's two years away Lana.

Lana: I was being sarcastic dork

*VIDEO GAME WORLD* Somehow Miz and Cena were both knocked out and Josh (Lana) climbed the ladder and grabbed the championship belt.

*REAL WORLD*

Cena Muse: :O I'VE LOST THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Lana: …hey, you should have picked a better person to align yourself with.

Cena Muse: Yeah, the Miz is the worse person to align with.

Miz Muse: EY! I heard that!

Lana: Boo hoo, you lost your US belt to Cody on here.

Cody Muse: Really?

Lana: Yeah.

Cody Muse: Sweet! *Does his happy dance*

Lana: Oh Lord, do people like winning championships???

Cody Muse: Yes!!!

Miz Muse: Why me? Who do I get the worse treatment in this house??

Lana: Oh, gee, I don't know Miz, maybe it's the damn fact that your annoying as hell?

Morrison Muse: *walk in* Lana, who's gonna be the other lead guy to possibly be Haylie's vampire boyfriend in Marked?

Lana: I seriously don't know…either you, Miz or Ted.

Morrison Muse: Ted? Why Ted?

Lana: Well, I haven't had him in any stories, and I might put him in this one.

Morrison Muse: Are there evil people in Marked?

Lana: In Marked? The only people are Maryse and the Dark Daughters.

Morrison Muse: Damn it!

Lana: But possibly later on, some evil people might appear.

Morrison Muse: If so…put Ted as one of those guys.

Lana: And you want to be a possibly vampire boyfriend for Haylie?

Morrison Muse: Yeah.

Lana: And you don't think that being the father of Haylie's baby in Smackdown Love is good enough for you? You need to be her possibly vampire boyfriend?

Morrison Muse: Well…yeah.

Miz Muse: So, how long is it until I get back what's rightfully mine?

Morrison Muse: Oh, you mean your ex and your kid? Well, why would I possibly give them back to a person who treated his ex like dirt, keep accusing the same girl who is pregnant with your child that the child is not yours, and over all doesn't care about either of them.

Miz Muse: Hey! I DO care about Haylie and the child!

Morrison Muse: Then why aren't you taking care of them now???

Miz Muse: ……….

Morrison Muse: Well, the person who talks twenty four seven is speechless…shocker!

Miz Muse: SHUT UP! *leaves*

Morrison Muse: *turns back to Lana* So, am I in Marked?

Lana: Yeah.

Morrison Muse: SWEET!


	21. Day TwentyOne

Lana: Great, my musi have officially gone crazy.

Lana was sitting in her kitchen, head in her hands, figuring out to send all her musi to some sort of therapist-or just kill some of them, she hasn't decided yet.

Haylie Muse: Hey, I haven't gone crazy!

Lana: You tried to kill Miz on many occasion-with a butter knife!

Haylie Muse: Hey, it was the only knife you would let me use in general.

Lana: Good point.

Haylie Muse: And besides, he's the muse that's gone the craziest.

Lana: Yeah, and I also got him and Orton stalking my Sheamus muse because he's the WWE Champion, I've got the four out of seven members of Team WWE hating each other's guts, Swagger's been bitching and crying because he's not World Champion, and a lot of other musi just wants to kill each other, Cody keeps on stealing all my mirrors and is taking a lot more time in the bathroom than the average girly girl.

Haylie Muse: Ouch.

Lana Muse: I know, why do I have to deal with these people?

Haylie Muse: I don't know.

She was about to leave the kitchen, when she'd accidentally tripped over something. While sitting on the ground, she'd picked up the object and asked,

Haylie Muse: Why is Miz's Money in the Bank briefcase in the kitchen?

Lana: Oooh, let's steal it.

Haylie Muse: Really? You're going to get literally killed by him if he finds out.

Lana: That's why he won't find out.

Haylie Muse; You're nuts.

Ted Muse: *walks into the kitchen and sits besides Lana* Whatcha girls talking about?

Haylie Muse: Stealing Miz's Money in the Bank briefcase.

Ted Muse: Can I help?

Lana: Is there a catch to you helping us?

Ted Muse: …yes.

Lana: What is it now?

Ted Muse: Me being WWE Champion?

Lana: After the Sheamus/Miz/Orton situation for it all clears up, I'll decide. If Miz is WWE Champion somehow, you're that, if Sheamus is, never gonna happen, and if Orton is WWE Champion, 50/50.

Ted Muse: Sweet!

Haylie Muse: You seriously want to become WWE Champion?

Ted Muse: Yeah, duh.

Haylie Muse: Don't you duh me.

Ted Muse: I can duh you whenever I want.

Haylie Muse: Whatever.

Evan Muse: *enters the kitchen* You do know that Orton and Sheamus are ganging up on Miz, right?

Lana: And do you see me caring?

Evan Muse: Good point.


	22. Day TwentyTwo

Lana: I've asked this once, and I'll ask it again: CAN I MURDER YOU GUYS?

Punk Muse: No, you still can't.

Lana: Damn it! I wanna murder you the most.

Punk Muse: I thought it was Miz that you wanted to murder the most.

Lana: Ah him too.

Punk Muse: So let me get this straight, you'd actually stole Miz's briefcase?

Lana: Yeah.

Punk Muse: ….nice.

Lana: I know!

Punk Muse: Do you know where Evan is?

Lana: I think he's with Mickie and Jack in the basement, why?

Punk Muse: Just wondering.

As Punk went down to the basement, Miz walked into the living room, reading a magazine.

Lana: *thinks in her head* Good, he'd probably never noticed the stolen briefcase.

Miz Muse: Can I use you're computer for a few minutes?

Lana: No, you're not going to disguise yourself as me and having "me" say that you're awesome, save like a bunch of pictures of yourself and use them as my computer wallpaper, or use my computer at all.

Miz Muse: Aw come on Lana, that was one time!

Lana: Yeah, and you're still not going to use it.

Miz Muse: You're no fun!

Lana: And you're not awesome, which one's worse?


	23. Day TwentyThree

Lana: Haylie, what do you think I should put up on the walls in my room?

Lana and Haylie were in Lana's room, and she trying to figure out what to put up in her room because it's bland as hell—all its got is love quotes, a picture she did at somepoint and a Twilight poster.

Haylie Muse: How about quotes of your favourite songs

Lana: Perfect, but what kind of songs?

Haylie Muse: Don't worry about that Lana, I'd already got a couple songs written down already. *hands songs to Lana*

Lana: How did you know my favourite songs?

Haylie Muse: You're iTunes.

Lana: Figures.

Haylie Muse: Yepp :D .

Lana: I'm glad I got you as my decorative coach.

Haylie Muse: Yepp :D .

Mickie Muse: If you don't mind me adding in to the idea bucket, how about you add a couple of your drawings on the walls.

Lana: Perfect, how about one of the walls would be dedicated to you musi.

Mickie + Haylie Musi: LOVE IT!

Lana: Glad you guys do, plus I already got Haylie drawn so, yeah, I'm halfway there.

Haylie Muse: I was the first muse you've drawn?

Lana: Yes.

Haylie Muse: Sweet, who's next?

Lana: Probably Mickie or Jeff.

Mickie Muse: :D

Lana: Looks like she's happy about it.

Haylie Muse: Yep, and I better see good drawings up on that wall.

Lana: Or what?

Haylie Muse: …I haven't decided that, but I better see good pictures.


	24. Day TwentyFour

Miz Muse: Where's Lana?

He was in the living room, along with Cena, Truth and Morrison and he actually wanted to know where she was.

Cena Muse: Last time I checked, she was in her room about some re-decorating or something.

Miz Muse: I think that was a good idea—her room was becoming so bland or something. Do you even know what she's doing in there anyways?

Cena Muse: I think she's doing something about putting parts of her favourite songs and drawings of us up on the walls.

Truth Muse: Pictures of us? Exactly why?

Cena Muse: She would need pictures of us whenever we suddenly go "missing".

Miz Muse: Huh, Lana's one weird kid.

Morrison: Yeah, for the first time in ever you're right, she'd gotten you as a muse.

Truth + Cena Musi: Nice.

Miz Muse: Ha ha ha, at least I know I'm her favourite muse.

Morrison: Quit dreaming Miz, everyone knows _I'm _her favourite….

*In Lana's Room*

Haylie Muse: I think Morrison and Miz are fighting again.

Mickie Muse: About what again?

Haylie Muse: Probably about which one Lana likes more.

Lana: And they won't get it through their thick heads that I like everyhone.

Mickie Muse: Even Swagger, Punk, Sheamus and Drew?

Lana: Yes, even them.

Haylie Muse: Shocking.

Lana: I know, now, I got you, Mickie and Jeff already up, which one next?

Haylie Muse: I seriously don't know.

Mickie Muse: How about Evan?

Lana: I just might do that.

*Screaming and chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight" could be heard outside the door*

Haylie Muse: Want me to handle it.

Lana: If it's Miz and someone, and if that someone is winning, don,t bother, but, other than that, go nuts.


	25. Day TwentyFive

Miz Muse: What the heck is this song?

Him and Lana were in the kitchen, Miz stealing Lana's laptop for like the fifteenth thousand time just to check her iTunes, clicked on a song, and was wondering what it was called.

Lana: _Howard's Tale _by Sick Puppies…why? You like this song?

Miz Muse: Maybe.

Lana: You a like a song that's not you're theme song and not _I'm Awesome _by Spose? Shocker!

Miz Muse: Hey! _I'm Awesome _is a good song!

Lana: All he says is awesome exactly thirty times….plus it describes you PERFECTLY!

Miz Muse: We finally agree on something =D

Lana: I was being sarcastic dork….and besides the last thing I would agree with you on is how I'm a huge fan of you *walks away from the kitchen*

Miz Muse: … … … … I KNEW IT!

Morrison Muse: *walks into the kitchen* Knew what dude?

Miz Muse: I've figured out that Lana is a huge Miz fit =D

Morrison Muse: Seriously?

Miz Muse: Yeah.

Morrison Muse: That seems unlikely, because she's a huge MoFo.

Jeff Muse *walks in* Guys you're both wrong, she's a Creature of the Night.

Miz Muse: She's still a fan of you? And you've been out of the WWE for how long?

Jeff Muse: I was the first muse she'd gotten, so that must mean something.

Morrison Muse: Well, there's only person that could settle this … … … … … LANA!

Nothing.

Morrison Muse: LANA!

Still nothing.

Jeff Muse: LANA! WHERE ARE YOU!

I'm guessing the 'third times a charm' quote isn't working for these three guys.

Jeff Muse: Guys, let's go find the person who would _love _to murder us.

As Morrison, Jeff and Miz was leaving the kitchen, Miz commented;

Miz Muse: Murder _you _two, not me! =D

Morrison Muse: Dude….

Miz Muse: What?

Morrison + Jeff Musi: Shut up.

The search wasn't long as they found Lana sitting in the backyard.

Jeff Muse: Lana, can we ask you a very serious question?

Lana: *turns around so she could face them* Shoot.

Jeff Muse: Are you a creature of the night?

Morrison Muse: Or a MoFo?

Miz Muse: Or a Mizfiit?


	26. Day TwentySix

Lana: Do I _have _to answer this? Can I like, just not comment at all?

Jeff Muse: Yes you have to answer, and no you can say _No Comment._

Lana: Does it have to be what I am in this age WWE? Or a couple years ago? And does it have to be in the WWE period?

Miz Muse: The now period of the WWE and whoever it is has to be in the WWE.

Lana: Goddammit, fine, MoFo *walks away*

Morrison Muse =D =D =D =D =D

Miz Muse: Oh shut up.

Morrison Muse: Make me.

Jeff Muse: Goddamn you two are more annoying than the Annoying Orange.

Miz Muse: He is, I'm not.

Jeff Muse: No, I see Morrison as Fred, I see you as the Annoying Orange.

Morrison Muse: Who the hell is Fred?

Jeff Muse: You know, that Youtuber who has almost has a higher voice as a girl.

Morrison Muse: Oh, that guy.

.x

Lana: So far, this is (sort of) a new record, it's been like a month and nothing in here has been destroyed =D

_CRASH!_

Lana: … … … .. … .. and I stand corrected.

Lana walked downstairs (I swear she has to block off that area) to see Drew laid out on the glass table (that he'd bought…ironically) and Sheamus, Orton and Truth standing around him.

Lana: Sheamus. Orton. Between you two, who's buying this table?

Sheamus Muse: Why does it have to be between me and Orton, Truth could've done that.

Lana: I don't see Truth doing something like that. So, who's it going to be.

Both Orton pointed at Sheamus.

Sheamus Muse: Why me, you RKO'ed him.

Orton Muse: But Lana likes me enough not to do something like this, right Lana?

Lana: Oh Lord, I _just _had this conversation with Morrison, Miz and Jeff, Orton, decided with Sheamus who's buying it…for the second damn time.

Sheamus Muse: ….but….but….

Lana: What I say is final human jar of mayonnaise.


	27. Day TwentySeven

Haylie Muse: So, got any predictions for Summerslam?

Her and Lana were in the living room, Lana on her laptop, Haylie sitting beside her, wondering her predictions for Summerslam.

Lana: Actually yeah I have...

She looked at the matches that she has marked down on a sticky note on the table.

Lana: For the WHC title, I'm pulling for Rey, Big Show vs S.E.S, I think Big Show, Divas match, probably Melina, IC match, Kingston, and the Elimination match, please let Team WWE win.

Haylie Muse: What about the WWE Championship match?

Lana: That, I'm undecided.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Lana: Maybe it has something to do witht the fact that it was some sort of a "wild card" into it.

Haylie Muse: Oh yeah, forgot about the Miz and the MITB briefcase that you still have

Lana: Yep =D but if I _did _have to choose, it would probably be Orton.

Haylie Muse: Same ones for me =D ...hoping that the Miz would be WWE Champion?

Lana: Hell no...and besides, if that _does _happen, that'll make me watch SD more.

Haylie Muse: Right with that one.

Lana: Yeah, and do you think he'll become the 7th member of Team WWE as well?

Haylie Muse: Hmm...probably, still deciding on that part...you?

Lana: Same, but when come down to the last minute, he just might have to be the choice.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, but I won't be suprised if he turns on the team or something I don't know...

Lana: Yeah...and do me a favour when and if he becomes WWE Champion?

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: Make sure to get anything murderous out of my reach.

Haylie Muse: Will do =l

Miz Muse: *walks in and sits on the other side of Lana* You guys talking about me?

Lana: Yes, or more specifically about Summerslam...and you luckily becoming WWE Champion...

Miz Muse: Which will happen

Lana: And if it does, will you be more annoying than ever?

Miz Muse: Yes

Lana: Yeah, I'm definitely going to be watching more SD for a while.

Miz Muse: HEY! D= THAT'S OFFENSIVE!

Lana: Really...I haven't noticed.

Miz Muse: Why do you have to be so mean?

Lana + Haylie Muse: Why do you have to be so annoying?

Miz Muse: Who do you want to win the elminination tag match?

Lana: Team WWE...duh.

Miz Muse: Really...thought you were a big Nexus fan or something...

Lana: You're mistaking me for someone stupid, I'm the person who is 50/50 on them.

Haylie + Miz Musi: Really?

Lana: Possibly.


	28. Day TwentyEight

Lana: Great, I thought I was on a roll with the Summerslam predictions but…that stupid WWE title match was the one that threw me off my game ='(

Lana was still hanging out with Haylie and Mike (who just wants to stay there because he can proclaim "if" he became WWE Champion), Lana still stuck on her laptop, clicking _REFRESH _on from time to time to see if another match results would come up.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, you'd probably should've chosen the Evil Ronald McDonald.

Miz Muse: Yeah you should've chosed the best person to win the WWE Title.

Lana: Yeah, if I was really dumb enough, I would've chosed you…and let's hope the world heavyweight match goes as planned.

Miz Muse: Who you chosed again?

Lana: Rey.

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: Because…..why should I tell you, and why did you start caring who I chosed?

Miz Muse: Because I'm bored and I want to know why you chosed Rey.

Lana: Urgh, because I thought he would somehow come on top and be the World Heavyweight Champion…happy?

Miz Muse: Yes =D

Lana: *checks her laptop again for the results of the WWE Title match* Still nothing….great….so…who's going to be watching the house tomorrow?

Haylie Muse: Why?

Lana: Because I'm out shopping tomorrow and I need someone to watch the house…._besides _you Miz.

Miz Muse =O Why not me?

Haylie Muse: Because you destroy it again.

Miz Muse: I won't promise

Lana: For some reason I don't believe that…anyways…. =D

Haylie Muse: Who you chosed.

Lana: For some reason Nexus.

Miz Muse: Why them?

Lana: Because I somehow trust them into not destroying everything and everyone.

Haylie Muse: Really?

Lana: Actually yeah, but if they call and ask to destroy someone, I would let them…unless it isn't my favourites.

Miz Muse: Which are?

Lana: Morrison, Bourne, Truth, Hardys, Cena, that's it.

Miz Muse: So if they call and ask to hurt me, will you?

Lana: Yes.

Miz Muse: =O

Haylie Muse: LMFAO =D


	29. Day TwentyNine

Mickie Muse: Is it just me or is it pretty silent besides the fact of everyone's asleep.

Her and Lana were the only people up at this hour of the night/morning whatever you would like to call it, and Mickie quickly realized that it was pretty silent.

Lana: Yeah, the two main hellraisers are out at a friends place.

Mickie Muse: At this time of night? Who's getting hurt?

Lana: Miz…and if they want to, everyone would probably want to watch what happened to him.

Mickie Muse: Which is?

Lana: Him getting "punished" for what happened at Summerslam a few hours ago?

Mickie Muse: I see, and why is Haylie over there?

Lana: Video taping it

Mickie Muse: That's so a Haylie thing to do.

Lana: I know…I'm proud of her for being her.

Mickie Muse: So I got to wait till I'm fully awake for what's happening to him, right?

Lana; Yeah

Mickie Muse: Darn it.

Lana: I would, but I got to wait till everyone (possibly) see's it.

Mickie Muse: Yeah, but still, whatever is happening to the Miz might possibly be funny as hell.

Lana: Yeah, I was pretty much laughing from what that friend says is happening to him….and her Miz muse to.

Mickie Muse: Sweet, well I'm heading off to bed, g'nite.

Lana: Night Micks.

As Mickie was heading off towards her room, Lana was now on the verge of deciding of going down the same fate as Mickie, or just staying up to some point before passing out.

Before she made that decision, she felt someone tugging on her arm. She looked down and (for some reason) saw her Evan muse.

Lana: Evan what are you doing up?

Evan Muse: Couldn't sleep, so I decided to go see where you are…

Lana: That's nice, well, I'm just doing some boring thing on here, so nothing major.

Evan Muse: Oh, but I still wanted to see you.

Lana: Really?

Evan Muse: Yeah.


	30. Day Thirty

Next morning, Lana woke up on the same position she was a few hours before—the couch, with a finally asleep Evan sleeping with his head leaning against her arm.

Gently getting off the couch, Lana groggily made her way towards the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal before hearing.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Nice to see you up before 9 Lana.

Lana: Nice to see you _not _hogging up the bathroom for once

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Oh just admit I'm dashing.

Lana: I'll admit that when I admit that when Miz eventually cashes in MITB and becomes WWE Champion and say that he's a good Champion.

"Dashing" Cody Muse; And by his standards, that's probably like….

Lana: Not far off by the way he's running BEFORE Summerslam….but who knows…right?

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Yeah….who knows….and wait, where IS Miz by the way?

Lana: You'll see eventually.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: What do you mean by that?

Lana: Whatever's happening to him, Haylie's videotaping it.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: That's a Haylie thing to do

Lana: Yeah Mickie said that last night…..or early this morning whichever you want to put it as.

Just entering the room in mid conversation, (just as if she knew) Mickie just entered the kitchen and sat beside Cody.

Mickie Muse: You said my name?

Lana: Yeah, only to explain to Cody about what is happening to Miz….and that he could watch it via Haylie.

Mickie Muse: Oh _that _conversation….and that would be a funny video to watch.

Lana: So you up for watching it?

Mickie Muse: Yeah sure why not

Lana: Cody, what about you for watching the video.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: What Mickie said.

Lana: Sweet! *enters the fridge to get something* oh by the way, I might be having Nexus watching over the house for a little while.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Why?

Lana: Cause I'm heading out for probably most of the day I don't know.

Mickie Muse: Why them?

Lana: It's either them or have the whole house turn upside down…

"Dashing" Cody Muse: They'll do the _opposite _of what you want.

Lana: No they won't, all they do now is be stuck in the living room from time to time playing stupid little video games, so they won't do anything major.

Mickie Muse: You (kind of) do got a point there.

Lana: I know I always got a good point =D

Cody ends up leaving the two girls….probably going to hog up the bathroom at this point.

Lana: So yeah, they won't do anything majorly bad….only if they ask me.

Mickie Muse: What do you mean?

Lana: Well, let's say if they want to beat up someone for no reason at all….they text me to say who they wanna beat up, and if it's someone I hate, I let them.

Mickie Muse: Nice, so if it's someone you love….like Evan for example you won't let them.

Lana: No.

Mickie Muse: But if it's someone you hate….example Swagger, you let them?

Lana: Yes.

Mickie Muse: Nice way of thinking.


	31. Day ThirtyOne

Haylie Muse: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'VE GONE GIRLY GIRL!

Her and Lana were sitting in her room, Haylie shocked over the shirts that Lana bought on her shopping trip.

Lana: Haylie calm down, it's just two shirts, and it was at a reasonable price.

Haylie Muse: Reasonable price my arse, you're turning into a girly girl.

Lana: No I'm not, and do you know where the rest of the musi are?

Haylie Muse: Watching the 'Miz Rape' video I've gladly taped…and why aren't you?

Lana: I'll watch it later tonight…and where's Miz?

Haylie Muse: Either sleeping or dead, don't know…and possibly don't care.

Lana: Wow you're nice.

Haylie Muse: I know =D

Lana: How long was that?

Haylie Muse: I don't know—I'd just taped till I was over.

Lana: Wow.

Haylie Muse: And surprisingly I wasn't horrified by it.

Lana: You're weird…but awesome.

Haylie Muse: I know =D

Lana: So I'd expected that Miz would be out of annoying commission for a few days.

Haylie Muse: Really, I thought it would be a few months by the torture he had suffered.

Lana: Same—but at least he isn't annoying for a while.

Haylie Muse: Good for you, bad for me because _I _don't get someone to annoy =(

Lana: Which superstar do you hate beside Miz?

Haylie Muse: No one…and yet the most obvious superstars to hate I don't.

Lana: Yeah, that would suck….you even like Cody?

Haylie Muse: He grew on me….even showed me how to improve my look by just a little bit.

Lana: Wow…even like Ted?

Haylie Muse: Surprisingly no.

Lana: Even Nexus?

Haylie Muse: Some I don't mind, and some are actually nice towards me ever since they stopped treating me like a slave.

Lana: You would be pretty bored for a while.

Haylie Muse: Hey, I get to help you with some stories right?

Lana: Yeah, you could do that.

Haylie Muse: Orrrrrrrrrrrrr…..work on my Halloween costume =D

Lana: Which is?

Haylie Muse: Remember I'm you're zombie best friend.

Lana: Oh yeah


	32. Day ThirtyTwo

Lana was now in her room, lying on her stomach, watching an episode of _The Simpsons _for like the billionth time when she saw Evan walk in.

Lana: Hey Evz.

Evan Muse: Hey Hay, whatcha watching?

Lana: Simpsons.

Evan Muse: You can't get enough of that show, can't you?

Lana: Nope =D

Evan Muse: It's like drugs for you, right?

Lana: No, this is my alcohol, wrestling is my drug.

Evan Muse: Oh yeah, my mistake, sorry about that.

Lana: It's alright Evan, people make mistakes like that.

Evan Muse: =D …so is it true your turning into a girly girl?

Lana: No….I just want name brand clothing….that's all.

Evan Muse: Don't worry….if you _are _turning into a girly girl, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone.

Lana: I'm _not _turning into a girly girl, never have, never will.

When Evan left the room, Lana went back to the computer to watch Simpsons when she heard voices say hi.

Lana lowered her laptop and saw someone that she'd liked ever since NXT.

Lana: Since when the heck did I have a Daniel Bryan Muse and a Lucky Cannon Muse.

Cannon Muse: Since recently, but I'd decided to stay hidden.

Bryan Muse: Since _Say what you need to say._

Lana: Well, looks like I got another person to try and separate from the Miz when he's gets back to being annoying.

Bryan Muse: Why what happened to him =D

Lana: Ask Haylie.

Bryan Muse: Alright *leaves room*

Cannon Muse: How could you stand a guy like Miz?

Lana: I seriously don't know…but kill me when I get an Alex Riley muse.

Cannon Muse: Will do.

Bryan Muse: *enters the room, trying not to laugh* Lana, thank Carrie's Nexus, and BOD musi for doing what they did to Miz.

Lana: Will do =D

Cannon Muse: Which is?

Bryan Muse: "Punished" ;) Lana's Miz Muse and her Miz Muse for what they did to me last night.

Cannon Muse: … … … .. you mean?

Bryan Muse *nods*

Cannon Muse: Even though I'll have to watch a potential video…wait, did Haylie say she have a video of that?

Bryan Muse: Yeah.

Cannon Muse: I have to watch that video, _anyways, _tell her musi I send my thanks as well.

Lana: Will do.


	33. Day ThirtyThree

Lana: So, no sign of the Miz still alive yet?

She was in the kitchen (once again) talking to Haylie, along side Daniel, Cannon, and Jeff musi.

Haylie Muse: Nope, but I'm still standing over what I said, he's either sleeping or dead.

Jeff Muse: Can it please be that he's dead?

Haylie Muse: Why do you want him to be dead? I'm the only one who's supposed to think that.

Jeff Muse: I don't know.

Cannon Muse: *whispers to Lana* Is this what you have to deal with every single day.

Lana: *whispers back* Sometimes, this is actually a good day, bad day is when Miz gets involved in something that he shouldn't.

Miz Muse: Guys talking bout me?

Lana turned her head and saw Miz standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Haylie Muse: Damn it your still alive.

Lana: Yeah, what she said.

When Miz sat beside Jeff, he'd quickly noticed Daniel and asked;

Miz Muse: Since when did you have a freaking Daniel Bryan Muse?

Lana: Since when I wrote _Say What You Need To Say._

Miz Muse: You still have that story?

Lana: Surprisingly yes.

Miz Muse: Now you're just getting crappy musi.

Lana: *mutters* Yeah, that started when I got you. *normal* So are you and Daniel actually going to behave and not fight like you and Haylie do?

Bryan + Miz Musi: Why?

Lana: Oh Miz knows why. *Gives evil smile* They're just an email away.

Miz Muse: Alright fine, you'd just happen to go down that path, didn't you?

Lana: Yes =D and you don't get chances. If either him or anyone else comes up to me and says that you did something to Daniel…you know what happens.

Miz Muse: Fine, I hate you.

Lana: I know, and I proudly hate you.

When Miz finally left, Bryan asked,

Bryan Muse: You _are _a little mean to him.

Haylie Muse: In this house, there are three types of people; People you don't want to mess with, examples are me and Lana whenever we're on our time of the month…which by the way as a precaution this week is mine, so…yeah. People that are alright to mess with, examples are Cody, Orton, Truth and Morrison. Then there are people who are just fun to mess with, and that includes Miz.

Lana: That's true, but don't worry, once you two get used to it, you'll just enjoy annoying Miz whenever you want…and because of what happened to him because of what happened at the seven on seven elimination match at Summerslam, it's _extra _good to annoy him.


	34. Day ThirtyFour

Haylie Muse: Where the hell is my iPod?

She was in the living room, currently looking for her iPod, which is no where in sight.

Lana: I think the last time Miz had it.

Haylie Muse: Why the hell would _he _have my iPod? I thought he hated my taste in music?

Lana: I don't know, and I don't _even _wanna know why.

Haylie Muse: Huh weird.

Haylie got out of the living room and was on the search to find the Miz's room…which was really easy to find because she could hear the muffled sounds of the song _Push Push _by _Kat DeLuna. _

Haylie Muse: *muttering* Why the hell would he listen to _that _music?

Haylie lightly knocked on the door, before she heard the sound get turned down and a muffled "Come in."

Haylie walked into his room to see Mike lying on his bed looking through his iPod. Haylie sat down on the bed and asked,

Haylie Muse: What are you doing going through my iPod songs?

Miz Muse: Don't know. Bored, I guess.

Haylie Muse: But I thought you hate my songs?

Miz Muse: What do you mean?

Haylie Muse: Because just a few minutes you were listening to one of them…. =D

Miz Muse: What are you thinking about Trudel?

Haylie Muse: You're now _starting _to like my music =D

Miz Muse: No.

Haylie Muse: Yes.

Miz Muse: No.

Haylie Muse: Yeah you are

Miz Muse: No I'm not.

Haylie Muse: Yes you are.

Miz Muse: No.

Haylie Muse: No you're not.

Miz Muse: Yeah I am, wait—

Haylie Muse: Yay! I get you too admit so =D

Miz Muse: Don't tell anyone.

Haylie Muse: Why not?

Miz Muse: You know why *evil smile*

Haylie Muse: =O you wouldn't dare?

Miz Muse: Just watch me.

He gets off his bed, but his journey to tell someone what he ws going to tell got cut short from Haylie grabbing his shoulder, turning him around and said,

Haylie Muse: Fine I won't tell anyone…happy bozo.

Miz Muse: Totally =D


	35. Day ThirtyFive

Haylie Muse: Lana…I think I have done something good in the world.

She just returned from Miz's room to Lana's room where she saw Lana sitting on her bed on her laptop (once again for no reasona t all).

Lana: Don't tell me you'd joined Straight Edge Society and is now proclaiming to be that I should need Straight Edge?

Haylie Muse: Hell no, I won't do that, anyways, back on topic, I've made—

She was apparently cut off by Miz jumping on top of her and closing her mouth to stop her from what she was going to say.

Lana: Guys, what the hell are you doing?

Miz Muse: Has she told you?

Lana: Told me what?

Miz Muse: Oh thank god.

Lana: As I asked before, what the hell are you two doing?

Miz Muse: Whatever she's going to tell you she's lying…OW!

The hand he had on Haylie's mouth got off of it because Haylie was smart enough to bite that hand.

Haylie Muse: I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth.

Lana: GUYS! Tell me what the hell is happening?

Haylie Muse: I've made Miz like my taste of music!

Lana Muse: …really?

Miz Muse: She's lying!

Haylie Muse: If I am, than why were you listening to my music on my iPod just a few minutes ago?

Miz Muse: I wanted to see what it was like, no fault in that.

Haylie Muse: Yes there is, you like my music.

Miz Muse: No I don't…it isn't like—

Haylie jumped on Miz and made sure that he would shut up.

Lana: *slaps her hand on her forehead* What am I going to do with you two?

Lana left her room to the living room where she saw Evan and Cena playing SD vs Raw 2010. She sat in between the two of them and asked;

Lana: Who's winning?

Cena Muse: Sadly Evan.

Lana: I guess you were but somehow he ended up winning.

Cena Muse: Yes because he had Cody come in and attack me with the chair.

Evan Muse: I didn't have Cody attack you, remember that he used _my _controller on purpose to hit you with the chair.

Cena Muse: Keep telling yourself that Evz.

Lana: Guys…if this is how you're going to act with this video game, I wonder how you two are going to act for the newest game.

Cena Muse: Which I can't wait for.

Lana: Same here =D

Haylie Muse: *still in Lana's room* OWWWW! YOU BASTARD!

Lana: Guys, if you may excuse me…

Lana made her way to her room to see Haylie on the ground, rubbing her jaw.

Lana: *turns to Miz* What did you do?

Miz Muse: She kicked me repeatedly in the shin, I had to do something.

Haylie Muse: Bullshit! :'(

Lana: Miz, what did I say about hitting Haylie?

Miz Muse: …

Lana: Good goodness you'll never learn.

Miz Muse: Give me a second chance and I'll _try _not to do it again.

Lana: I gave you like fifteen chances.

Miz Muse: Please give me another *does puppy dog face*

Haylie Muse: Don't fall for it!


	36. Day ThirtySix

Lana: Oh My God!

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: *evil glares Miz* You should know why I'm pissed off!

Miz Muse: No…why?

Lana: Because some Awesome McLoser might become WWE Champion!

Miz Muse: And that proves that I'm the Miz and I'm….

Lana: Not the time for lame catch phrases Miz.

Miz Muse: You're not fun.

Lana: And you're just a bitch.

Miz Muse: :(

Lana: And there's something shocking that I've developed.

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: I've figured out who the hell I'm cheering for on NXT.

Miz Muse: WHO?

Lana: *exhales* It pains me to say it but…

Miz Muse: But WHO?

Lana: *exhales again* ..*mutters* Alex Riley.

Miz Muse: Who?

Lana: *still muttering, but a _little _bit louder* Alex Riley.

Miz Muse: Could you repeat that again, I couldn't catch that.

Lana: Alex Riley.

Miz Muse: You've finally came to the realization that my rookie is the best!

Lana: No, I didn't mean that—I've meant that I'm just cheering for him on NXT—I don't anticipate him actually winning the damn competition.

Miz Muse: Still, you think my rookie is awesome.

Lana: You shut your mouth.

Miz Muse: Or what?

Lana: I've been thinking about a new possible slash one shot…between you and Daniel.

Miz Muse: O.O

Lana: So…you gonna shut up and let me watch Raw in peace?

Miz Muse: Yes, but I'm not leaving.

Lana: Cool with me.

*Few Minutes Later*

Miz Muse: …are you actually serious about that slash fic.

Lana: Maybe.

Miz Muse: ….please don't do that! *does the puppy dog face*¸

Lana: Why do you have to be so damn cute with that puppy dog face?

Miz Muse: I don't know.

Lana: *pays attention to the TV* GOD DAMN IT! YOU JUST HAD TO GRAD THAT DAMN ROPE, DIDN'T YOU?

Miz Muse: …yes

Lana: I hate you.

Miz Muse: Hate you two…and are you seriously about that slash fic.

Lana: If you don't shut your mouth I am.

Miz Muse: Alright I'll shut up.

Lana: Thank you. *turns to the TV* YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! *is more into the TV more*

Miz Muse: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lana: DANIEL BRYAN!

Daniel Muse`: *enters* What? What'd I do?

Lana: *hugs Daniel* Thanks for what you did to the Miz! =D

Daniel Muse: *hugs back* No prob Lana.

Miz Muse: How the hell did he see Raw?

Daniel Muse: With Haylie who was gracious enough to let me watch Raw with her.

Lana: So…Miz, don't kill Daniel.

Miz Muse: Awwwwwwwwwwww =(

Lana: Daniel, with permission from me, kill Miz whenever you want

Daniel Muse: =D Thanks Lana.

Lana: Anything for the guy who loves to beat Miz to a pulp.


	37. Day ThirtySeven

Lana: *dragging her slipper-covered feet to the kitchen* Why do I have to wake up during this time? All of my musi are still f* asleep for Lord's sake! *makes herself a bowl of cereal-which is _Cinnamon Toast Crunch._

Miz Muse: Hey, you'd totally ignored me. *eating _Nesquick _cereal*

Lana: Stand corrected: All of my _cool _musi are still f* asleep!

Miz Muse: Thanks for the wonderful comment Lana *insert sarcasm*

Lana: Your welcome bitch *insert un-normal happiness* Oh by the way, when I go back too school-your coming with me.

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: Because if I leave you here—you'll get in fight with Daniel, Morrison, Sheamus, Orton (for some reason), Cena, Evan, definitely Haylie, R-Truth, mostly all of my musi, so I can't trust you.

Miz Muse: Is anyone else coming with me when you do?

Lana: Either Sheamus or Orton.

Miz Muse: Anyone _cool?_

Lana: Besides you and either one of them, no.

Miz Muse: Damn it!

Lana: And I'm obviously leaving Nexus in charge while I'm gone.

Miz Muse: Please explain to me why you leave those seven in charge everytime your gone?

Lana: Because I trust them not destroying my house, or any of you guys, because all they do is play video games all day.

Miz Muse: They seriously play video games all day? Nerds.

Lana: Is all your comebacks now-a-days 'nerds'?

Miz Muse: I could come up with more comebacks—

Lana: But you're just too stupid to think of some.

Miz Muse: You like insulting me or something?

Lana: Yes =D

Haylie Muse: *enters the kitchen wearing her neon green fuzzy robe and black fuzzy slippers* Morning Lana *hugs Lana* Morning loser *flips Miz off and grabs an container of watermelon*

Miz Muse: I guess Haylie takes after you then.

Haylie Muse: For whatever reason, yes, yes I do =) So Lana, excited about school?

Lana: Does it look like I'm excited?

Haylie Muse: No…why?

Lana: I have to bring losers with me *glares at Miz*

Haylie Muse: Who's the other one?

Lana: Sheamus or Orton.

Haylie Muse: Why them? Don't they both hate Miz?

Lana: Well, if they can't fight with each other, at least one can have Miz as a…replacement.

Miz Muse: First, stop treating me like I'm not here, second, I'm going to get beat up at school…worst place for that _ever _and third, you'd better not be writing that slash fic.

Haylie Muse: What slash fic?

Lana: Well Miz doesn't know if I'm serious or not about writing a slash fic about him and Daniel Bryan.

Haylie Muse: …

Miz Muse: Haylie finally agrees with me on something! Pigs must be flying! ^.^

Haylie Muse: Lana! That's a GREAT idea! *hugs Lana*

Lana: Thanks Hay *hugs her back*

Miz Muse: *mutters* fml.

…

*Lana's bedroom*

Lana: *typing on her laptop, sitting on her bed, blaring the song _Dancing with Tears in my Eyes _by _Ke$ha* _Alright, slash fic is done and it is in its editing stage…what else should I do? *pays attention to the song that's playing* *a light bulb goes off in her head* Aha!

_Knock…knock…knock_

Lana: *pauses music* If it's not Miz, come in. *enters Mickie* Huh, you're up.

Mickie Muse: Yeah, my alarm clock accidentally went off, so, whatcha working on?

Lana: Well, a song fic for "Song Fic Bonanza!"

Mickie Muse: Which song?

Lana: _Dancing with Tears in my Eyes _by _Ke$ha_

Mickie Muse: Nice song, who's the pairing?

Lana: I _really _don't know…but it will come to me.

…

*Living Room*

Miz Muse: Where's Lana?

"Dashing Cody" Muse: Why do you care?

Miz Muse: Something to do with a story, now where is she?

"Dashing Cody" Muse: I seriously don't know…*pays close attention to any noise* I hear girls talking, so it could be her talking to either Haylie or Mickie.

Miz Muse: But where? *insert whining*

"Dashing Cody" Muse: How about you stop your damn whining and actually _look _*walks away from Miz*

Miz Muse: *mutters* I swear I got to be leaving this house soon.


	38. Day ThirtyEight

Evan Muse: Where's Lana?

Jeff Muse: Sleeping.

Evan Muse: Why? Isn't it a little bit earlier for her to sleep?

Jeff Muse: She's got a headache and decided to sleep.

Evan Muse: I hope she gets better.

Jeff Muse: Yeah same here *here's muffled rock and roll music coming from somewhere* Whoever's doing that would apparently get killed the next day.

Evan Muse: Uh…why?

Jeff Muse: Well, since I was Lana's first muse, I should tell you that when she has to sleep early because of something, and if someone interrupts it, by music…in this case….she kills them….or sells them, whichever case it is.

Evan Muse: Oh….I would laugh if it's someone she hates doing this.

Jeff Muse: *walks down the hall, stops at a door where the music could be heard, walked back to Evan* I'll take a guess that it's either Nexus or Sheamus.

Evan Muse: Them….why?

Jeff Muse: Well, who else took a room that's near Lana's room?

Evan Muse: Good point….hey, wanna watch a movie?

Jeff Muse: What kind?

Evan Muse: Well, since Lana heard that her parents were renting movies, she'd begged them to get a horror movie, so they ended up bringing her "The Crazies".

Jeff Muse: =D Her parents are now my new best friends.

Evan Muse: So…wanna watch it?

Jeff Muse: Yes!

*After the movie*

Evan Muse: I think Lana would like that movie whenever she watches it.

Haylie Muse: *pops out of no-where* Then why didn't she see it now?

Jeff Muse: *little bit scared* Haylie, you'd scared the crap out of me.

Haylie Muse: Sorry Jefferz ='( *hugs Jeff*

Jeff Muse: *Hugs Haylie back* Anyways, the reason why she didn't watch it, it was because she has a headache and decided to go to sleep.

Haylie Muse: Awwheee ='( I hope she gets better

Evan Muse: We all do….hey, wanna play Monopoly?

Jeff Muse: You just want to keep doing stuff right after stuff, don't you?

Evan Muse: What can you say, I like doing stuff?

Haylie Muse: Evan,

Evan Muse: What Hay?

Haylie Muse: Think about what you'd said to Jeff a few seconds ago….

Evan Muse: *thinks for a few minutes* Oh Haylie, you're disgusting, you do know that, right?

Haylie Muse: Yes =D Blame Lana for that =D

Jeff Muse: For Monopoly, I call the shoe.

Haylie Muse: You always call the shoe

Jeff Muse: That's because you always choose the care

Haylie Muse: The car's cool.

Jeff Muse: Shoe is cooler meh *sticks out his tongue*

Haylie Muse: Bleh *sticks out her tongue*

Evan Muse: Children, don't fight….the boats cooler.

Haylie + Jeff Musi: *evil eyes Evan*


	39. Day ThirtyNine

Morrison Muse: Where's Haylie and Miz?

Evan Muse: Both in Lana's room, Haylie helping Lana with one of her stories, and both of them are torturing Miz with Justin Bieber ^.^

Morrison Muse: So _that's _why I keep hearing that kid.

*Lana's Room*

Miz Muse: HELP ME!

Haylie Muse: Do you think that I should get rid of Justin Bieber Lana?

Miz Muse: YES!

Lana: Well yeah, I don't like seeing Miz in pain and agony.

Miz Muse: THANK YOU LANA! ^.^

Haylie Muse: Alright, you're call *goes to her iPod to change the song* Which song do you want?

Lana: What artists that I like do you have?

Haylie Muse: *reading off her iPod* Adam Lambert, Billy Talent, Cobra Starship, The Dollyrots—

Miz Muse: Wait, who the hell are The Dollyrots?

Haylie Muse: They wrote my favourite song _evah _:D

Miz Muse: Which is?

Haylie Muse: Because I'm Awesome—and that _so _relates to me ^.^ ANYWAYS, back to the music case, I also got Eminem, and Flo Rida to name a few.

Lana: What kind of Eminem songs do you have?

Haylie Muse: Want song with _just _Eminem, or songs featuring him?

Lana: Songs with just him AND featuring him.

Haylie Muse: Alright, I knew you would go for him, anyways, the songs I got are: Loose Yourself, Guess Who's Back, Sing for the Moment, Till I collapse, My Dad's Gone Crazy, Like Toy Soliders, Ass like That, Mockingbird, The Way I AM, Guilty Conscience, The Real Slim Shady, Cold Wind Blows, Despicable, You're Never Over, Seduction, 25 to Like, Cinderella Man, 3 AM, My Mom, Insane, Same Song and Dance, Stay Wide Awake, Beautiful, Hell Breaks Loose, Buffalo Bill, Music Box, Drop the Bomb on Em, Bully, Cleaning Out My Closet, Criminal, Hailie's Song, I'm Back, Psycho, Love the Way you Lie….and the songs featuring him *finding the songs featuring him* And the songs featuring him, are: Smack That, Forever, and Drop the World.

Miz Muse: Holy shit you have a lot of Eminem songs.

Haylie Muse: Eminem is my favourite rapper….so Lana, what song?

Lana: I'd always liked the song Insane.

Haylie Muse: Alright, Insane it is. *presses play, and puts it on _Repeat…._just to mess with Miz*

*Two Hours Later*

Miz Muse: The title of this song is right when you listen to it non-stop for two hours, it DOES make you "insane".

Haylie Muse: Fine, if you hate it so much, why don't you change the song _but _do not play any song that has something to do with you or the word awesome.

Miz Muse: Aiight. *goes to Haylie's iPod for a few minutes then chooses a song* This song sounds good.

Haylie Muse: Why did you pick _Hollaback Boy _by Cobra Starship?

Miz Muse: Because *mutters* for some reason *normal voice* this song describes me and you.

Haylie Muse: So you're calling me fat and you saw me giving head to some loser?

Miz Muse: Yeah.

Haylie Muse: Lana, can I kill him.

Lana: *turns her head around in her chair* No.

Haylie Muse: why? *insert whining*

Lana: When I eventually go back to school, I'll let school kill him.

Miz Muse: By….

Lana: Handing you off to an obsessive fan of yours for the whole day.

Miz Muse: Define _"obsessive"_

Lana: This is all he talks to be every single fudging day is how your going to be the future WWE Champion and how awesome you are...and also telling me how I'm the "Number 1 Miztake in the World".

Miz Muse: Which you are.

Lana: Don't let me get Sheamus.

Miz Muse: Fine, I'll shut up…..can you get an Alex muse.

Lana: NO!

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: He's more annoying than you.

Miz Muse: No he's not!

Lana: Yes!

Miz Muse: No!

Lana: Yes!

Miz Muse: No!

Lana: Yes!

Miz Muse: No!

Lana: Do you want to get murdered?

Miz Muse: No.

Lana: THAN SHUT UP!

Miz Muse: Alright, geez….but this song goes well for Haylie.

Lana: *evil eyes Miz before going back to her computer*

Miz Muse: Whatcha typing?

Lana: I'm asking if anyone would like to have a muse.

Haylie Muse: Who you selling?

Lana: Miz.

Miz Muse: =O WHY ME? =(

Lana: Because you're annoying.


	40. Day Fourty

Miz Muse: *sitting beside Lana, giving another puppy dog face*

Lana: Whatever you do, your not getting what you want.

Miz Muse: *still doing another puppy dog face*

Lana: Do I have to deal with you on this subject?

Miz Muse: What do you mean?

Lana: I have Ted ask me every day (a little bit nicely, shockingly) to get a Maryse muse—and I don't want you to be asking me for an Alex muse.

Miz Muse: Please—you need new musi anyways.

Lana: No I don't, I get enough trouble from all of you anyways in some shape or form.

Miz Muse: Please get him Lana, I promise not to bug you EVER.

Lana: Ha, I find that hard to believe.

Miz Muse: I'm completely serious.

Lana: Still find it hard to believe.

Miz Muse: Just *continues using the puppy dog face*

_Outside Lana's Room_

Morrison Muse: *walking up to Haylie, which had one of her ears pressed against Lana's bedroom door* What are you doing Haylie?

Haylie Muse: *whispering* First, whisper, second, hearing Miz and Lana fight?

Morrison Muse: *whispering* About?

Haylie Muse: *whispering* Miz wants Lana to have an Alex muse.

Morrison Muse: *whispering* So Miz is trying to get Lana to get his rookie muse?

Haylie Muse: *whispering* Yeah…and Lana's saying no for the obvious reasons.

Morrison Muse: *whispering* Which are?

Haylie Muse: They would gang up on Lana on the annoyance level….and me as well.

_Inside Lana's Room_

Lana: Look, if I get one, will you finally shut up?

Miz Muse: Yes :D :D So you will?

Lana: Yes…and leave.

Miz Muse: *leaves the room*

*enters Morrison and Haylie*

Lana: Hey guys

Haylie Muse: Is it true that you're getting an Alex Riley muse?

Lana: Heck no, I just said that to shut him up.

Haylie Muse: Alright good…

Morrison Muse: …because this house would be nuttier than it originally is.

Lana: Yep…it would be…I'm surprised I could handle you guys…well…some I can't handle, it's just you two, Cena, Evan, Orton, Sheamus, Mickie and Nexus are the only ones that I _could _handle.

Haylie Muse: So it's Miz, Ted and Cody that you can't handle?

Lana: Basically.


	41. Day FourtyOne

Lana: *mutters to herself* Why did I have to do this?

Haylie Muse: Do what?

Lana: Get _him?_

Haylie Muse: You ended up getting Alex, didn't you?

Lana: *nods*

Haylie: One question: WHY ARE YOU AN IDIOT FOR DOING THAT?

Lana: I don't know…wanna kill him?

Haylie Muse: No.

Lana: The ONE time that I WANT you to kill someone, you don't.

Haylie Muse: Yep =D that's how I work.

Lana: Good Lord I need to be transported to an insane asylum PRONTO…but hey, he could help me with school.

Haylie Muse: I thought that was Orton's job.

Lana: No. Orton's job is to punt people in the skull who piss me off….example would be that person who obsesses with Miz…Alex's job would be helping me more focus in class.

Haylie Muse: By…

Lana: Calling me a nerd and staying focused on my work.

Haylie Muse: *insert blank stare*

Lana: Hey, I'm around cute guys every where I turn in school….potentially, I need _someone _to keep me back on track over there…and he's good for keeping me on track of potential homework at home.

Haylie Muse: By….

Lana: Hey, I'm a girl that does work at home at the last minute…if it's something due tomorrow…I do it at the late hours of the night…if it's a project, I do it a day BEFORE it's due….I always end up with a B on it.

Haylie Muse: So you have Orton punting people who piss you off, and Alex calling you a nerd….and you're glad of that.

Lana: Surprisingly yes.

Haylie Muse: You _are _weird.

Lana: I know =D and I'm proud of that

Haylie Muse: Alright then.

Lana: And there _is _something that I would want to happen _if _there is a NXT Season Three.

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: Miz not coming back for a third year.

Haylie Muse: Why would they even bring him back for _this _season?

Lana: I don't know—just to annoy people I guess….and if it comes to the point where I would rather have LayCool back for another season than him, then I'm annoyed by him.

Haylie Muse: I didn't even want him on the first season—but it did create a good rivalry between him and Bryan.

Lana: Yeah, that _was _good =b

Haylie Muse: But….just to let you know, if Miz _does _come back for another season, and if there _is _another season, expect me not to watch it.

Lana: Well, I have too to fill up my Wednesday night TV slot.

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: I have something big to watch every week, and it goes like this: Monday: Raw, Tuesday: Big Brother, sometimes Biggest Loser, Wednesday: Soon to be NXT, Thursday: Big Brother, TNA, Friday: Smackdown, Saturday: sometimes Nascar, Sunday: Nascar.

Haylie Muse: Wow.

Lana: I know.

*Crash*

Lana: Haylie, check that out incase that isn't Miz being a normal idiot.


	42. Day FourtyTwo

Lana: I KNEW getting you was a bad idea.

Alex Riley Muse: How so?

Lana: You're ANNOYING as hell!

Alex Riley Muse: No I'm not.

Lana: Yes.

Alex Riley Muse: No.

Lana: Yes.

Alex Riley Muse: No.

Lana: Yes.

Alex Riley Muse: No.

Lana: You're a moron.

Alex Riley Muse: Shut up.

Lana: Gee, I want _you _to shut up.

Alex Riley Muse: Guess that anyone can't have what they want in the world.

Lana: Oh just go back to your boy toy.

Alex Riley Muse: …shut up.

Lana: How about you for once loser, all you do is talk, talk, talk, talk talk…is that like your second job or something?

Alex Riley Muse: It could be.

Lana: What do I have to do to have you _less _annoying.

Alex Riley Muse: Nothing.

Lana: Damn it…I _so _wanna have Haylie murder you right now.

Alex Riley Muse: And why not?

Lana: I wanna have a new muse at least survive in this hell hole for a year before getting murdered…PLEASE SEND ME TO AN INSANE ASYLUM! *hears her computer play _Miss Bipolar _by _Blood on the Dancefloor*_

Alex Riley Muse: Should I _really _ask what the hell this is?

Lana: Nope.

Alex Riley Muse: Wow…Miz _was _right when you have no taste in music.

Lana: And since when does he get the right to tell you stuff about me?

Alex Riley Muse: Since now =)

Lana: *mutters* Must not kill Miz and Alex, must not kill Miz and Alex *while balling her hands into fists*

Alex Riley Muse: *sees what Lana's doing on her computer, sits beside her and asks* What are you making?

Lana: Oh, some powerpoint lyric thingy about my favourite Ke$ha song.

Alex Riley Muse: Cool…why?

Lana: I don't know, bored I guess.

Alex Riley Muse: Weirdo.

Lana: *smacks Alex upside the head*

Alex Riley: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Lana: Don't know, felt like it.

Alex Riley Muse: You _are _abusive to your musi.

Lana: No, actually I'm very nice to my musi…even Miz half the time.

Alex Riley Muse: I've been here for like half an hour or so and yet I think you're a liar.

Lana: Want me to murder you?

Alex Riley Muse: No.

Lana: Than shut up.

Alex Riley Muse: No.

Lana: There's no way in hell that I could get you to shut up—is there?

Alex Riley Muse: No =D

Lana: *muttering* I think I'm _so _regretting getting an Alex Riley muse….BIG TIME!


	43. Day FourtyThree

Haylie Muse: *walks into Lana's room, noticing her asleep on her laptop* Lana, wake up.

No response.

Haylie Muse: Lana wake up.

Still no response.

Haylie Muse: *noticing Lana has her one earphone on, which meant that she has iTunes up, Haylie clicks on her iTunes and clicked on a _much _annoying song*

Lana: *eyes snap wide open* Whoever changed my song is going to get killed! *and finally sees Haylie on her computer, happily smiling and waving her hand* Except for you.

Haylie Muse: Yay! :D

Lana: Oh, I also got _another _new muse.

Haylie Muse: How many do you annually get?

Lana: As much as I want ^.^

Haylie Muse: Where is he?

Lana: *here's fighting* Probably fighting with Miz, why don't you check it out.

Haylie Muse: Alright *leaves the room*

Lana: Ah, finally, some more sleep *falls asleep*

_10 Minutes Later_

*Insert bedroom door opening and closing*

Miz Muse: LANA!

Lana: Ah snap, what the hell do you want Miz? *still sounding asleep*

Miz Muse: How dare you—

Lana: And whatever it is _I _don't give a care *puts both earphones in, blasts whatever music she was listening to and completely ignoring Miz*

Miz Muse: And—are you even listening to me?

Lana: *still ignoring him, while bopping her head to the song she was listening to* (which by the way, it's _Maniac _by _Girlicious)_

Miz Muse: *rips out both earphones*

Lana: Ow, why do you have to hurt my ears for?

Miz Muse: How dare you get another muse without my permission!

Lana: Since when did I need to get permission from anyone? Especially a guy like you?

Miz Muse: Since now…and explain yourself.

Lana: I need someone to help me shut your mouth.

Miz Muse: =0 but I thought I was your favourite?

Lana: You were _never _my favourite what the heck are you talking about?

Miz Muse: That's not what you said to your cousin yesterday *evil smile*

Lana: Wait, you didn't.

Miz Muse: Yeah, totally.

Lana: *mutters* FML! *then notices a muse standing in her doorway, then does the motions for him to come behind Miz*

Miz Muse: What the hell are you doing?

Lana: Nothing, what the hell are you talking about.

Miz Muse: Don't lie to me.

Lana: Look who's talking, and look who wants to deliver something "special" to you.

Miz Muse: What do you mean?

Lana: Just turn around doofus

Miz Muse: Alright the-*gets hit in the back of the head*

Lana: *after looking at the fallen body of the "Awesome One" she turned to the muse that did that and said* Thanks AJ.

AJ Muse: Anytime *drags Miz out of the room*

Lana: *returns her attention to the laptop, thinking about new music to download*


	44. Day FourtyFour

Lana: So far Smackdown is turning out better than I thought—I especially like the IC title match….and Cody?

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Yeah?

Lana: Are you sure you aren't a girl?

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Why?

Lana: You just shaved your leg on national television.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Yeah so, you see a bunch of girls shave they're legs on national television, what's the difference?

Lana: Those girls do that as a part of commercial-for shaving cream—you did that and said that girls find that attractive in men.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: And is that true? Tell me the truth Lana.

Lana: Sort of…well, to me anyways.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: See, I tell the truth…at times.

Lana: Yeah, sort of. *turns her attention towards the TV, where the IC title match was getting really good—towards her anyways* Come on Kofi, win, damn it win.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: You must want him to win.

Lana: Yeah—well, if it's either him or Ziggles, at least they defend it more than Miz and his US belt.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: And _that _I can agree with you on.

Lana: I'm surprised we can _agree _with you on anything.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: How about this bet—I give you twenty dollars if Kofi is the new champion, and you give me twenty dollars if Dolph is still champion.

Lana: Deal.

*Both people paying attention to the TV*

Lana: Come on Kofi

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Come on Dolph.

*sees the end of the match*

Lana: WHAT THE HELL VICKIE!

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Pay up Lana.

Lana: Fine *gives Cody 20 bucks* You guys are making me broke—you're lucky I got twenty bucks for you.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: =D Thank you Lana *hugs her*

Lana: I'm not wasting my money on bets against you guys—only energy drinks, junk food, notebooks and colourful pens.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Energy drinks? Junk food? Notebooks? Colourful pens?

Lana: Yes—can I get that.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Sure—but you're working out after all of that.

Lana: Do I have to?

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Yes.

Lana: Are you my trainer or something?

"Dashing" Cody Muse: No—just someone to motivate you.

Lana: That's sort of like a trainer.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Fine, I'm just a person that motivates you.

Lana: Grr.


	45. Day FourtyFive

Miz Muse: You're _always _glued to your computer, why don't you go outside and get a freaking life.

Lana: First off, when have you decided to be my mother?

Miz Muse: Just now ^.^

Lana: Second of all, I do got a life, but it's on the 'net.

Miz Muse: Loser.

Lana: Shut up.

Miz Muse: What the hell are you doing on there anyways?

Lana: None of your business loser.

Miz Muse: You bashing me or something on there?

Lana: No -.- why would I do that to my favourite superstar *insert MAJOR sarcasm*

Miz Muse: Aha, so you _finally _found the light, huh?

Lana: Why do you always fall for my sarcasm idiot?

Miz Muse: Why do you always have to be sarcastic with me?

Lana: Because I can because I'm cool like that :D

Miz Muse: I thought you were just a Miz-Take.

Lana: *smacks Miz upside the head* Shut up.

Miz Muse: _anyways _what are you doing? That surprisingly doesn't involve bashing yours truly?

Lana: Just surfing the Net, nothing un-normal.

Miz Muse: *checks Lana's computer screen* What exactly are you watching?

Lana: Some video of you—don't ask why, I'm bored and I want a laugh

Miz Muse: I make you laugh?

Lana: Surprisingly yes *pays attention to the video* It IS true.

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: You CAN'T be a nerd. *laughs*

Miz Muse: Exactly—finally someone FINALLY agrees with me =D

Lana: Yeah yeah yeah *watches the video again* Awwwwhhhhheeeeeee =D

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: I didn't know you could be so sweet =)

Miz Muse: What video you freaking watching?

Lana: Oh shut up, you can be sweet.

Miz Muse: What exactly did I saw, I can't remember.

Lana: You said, and I quote, "I think all women have some sort of beauty to them" which I find _totally _sweet.

Miz Muse: I seriously said that?

Lana: What, you don't believe you could say something _that _sweet?

Miz Muse: …yes.

Lana: Whatever loser.


	46. Day FourtySix

Miz Muse: So what you're telling me is that you're highschool is requiring all of its student to wear a _uniform?_

Lana: Sadly yes….and good thing you're—and whoever is coming with you—is not wearing one.

Miz Muse: Yes! ^.^

Lana: How did you know about that?

Alex Muse: Me and him secretly went with you to your highschool and saw what it'd looked liked.

Lana: No wonder I was annoyed and wanted to punch the nearest kid.

Miz Muse: That's what we'll do to you xD.

Lana: Just please, when you do, you are _not _and I repeat _not _get involved with my classes whatsoever.

Alex Muse: Why?

Lana: Because you'll hate 'em.

Miz Muse: Which are?

Lana: Drama—

Alex Muse: Wait—drama?

Lana: Yeah…why?

Alex Muse: Just wondering.

Lana: Anyways—I have drama, French, tech computers and science.

Miz Muse: …you get to be on a computer?

Lana: Yeah, for the entire class length I think—which is an hour.

Miz Muse: Lucky :0 What do you basically do?

Lana: Business…type stuff.

Alex Muse: Boring.

Lana: Wanna get hurt?

Alex Muse: No.

Lana: Then shut your mouth.

Miz Muse: Besides that, you got the most boringest classes ever.

Lana: Hey, Drama isn't boring.

Miz Muse: *mutters* yeah because you cause half of it.

Lana: *smacks Miz upside the head*

Miz Muse: I _really _got to stop muttering stuff around you.

Alex Muse: *goes through the bag that has Lana's uniform in it, and is holding back laughter*

Lana: What are you doing with my uniform bag Alex?

Alex Muse: *holds up an article of clothing* You got to wear a _skirt_? *still trying to hold back laughter*

Lana: Oh shut up, blame the school, not me.

Alex Muse: *still going through the bag* You got to wear either a polo or a dress-type shirt, and you got some sort of gym uniform and dress pants? Man, your school can't let you wear any colour?

Lana: Yeah, and the shoes have to be _all _black—which sucks. :(

Miz Muse: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Lana: *smacks Miz upside the head, and glares at Alex* If you laugh your dead.

Alex Muse: *immediately shuts up*

Lana: `Now, if either of you two makes a comment about my school uniform or my school in general, you're dead, understood.

Alex+Miz Musi: *nods*

Lana: Now—you two be the nice nerds and get out of my sight.

Alex+Miz Musi: *leaves*

Lana: Finally, peace and quiet *plays music*


	47. Day FourtySeven

Lana: CRAP!

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: I totally forgot about what might happen tonight on Raw?

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: *glares at Miz* You stupid or something?

Miz Muse: Little bit, but what?

Lana: The WWE Champion is in action tonight.

Miz Muse: And….

Lana: I swear your stupid or something.

Haylie Muse: What she means is that, the WWE Champion is in action, which means that he could become weak and….you know what else.

Miz Muse: !

Haylie Muse: Dumb de dumb dumb dumb.

Miz Muse: Shut it Trudel.

Haylie Muse: Make me Mizanin *sticks out tongue*

Lana: Guys, quit it.

Miz Muse: So you're saying you're thinking I might cash in my MITB briefcase and-wait a minute, speaking of that, where is mine?

Lana: I dunno.

Miz Muse: Whatever—back on topic, when I _will _cash in my MITB, I will become WWE Champion.

Lana: Good Lord saves us all!

Miz Muse: Shut up Lana.

Lana: At this point, I would rather have Barrett becoming WWE Champion than you.

Miz Muse: :0 Come on Lana, stop being mean to me :'(

Lana: Can't do that.

Miz Muse: You suck.

Lana: You blow, spit and gargle…which one's worse?

Haylie Muse: Looks like we're getting in the 'sick' jokes.

Miz Muse: Shut up Haylie, besides, you suck, blow, spit, gargle and swallow.

Haylie Muse: …Lana.

Lana: No you can't kill him…

Haylie Muse: DAMN IT!

Lana: you didn't let me finish. No you can't kill him…yet.

Haylie Muse: When is 'yet'?

Lana: After my birthday.

Haylie Muse: Which is?

Lana: November.

Haylie Muse: DAMN IT!

Miz Muse: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha


	48. Day FourtyEight

Lana: Haylie!

Haylie Muse: *walks in* What?

Lana: What are some good songs?

Haylie Muse: Why?

Lana: Because I'm getting more to my iPod and I need some, and you're the only person in this hell-hole that has the same music interests as me, _please?_

Haylie Muse: Ugh fine, how about more _Ke$ha _songs, you like her.

Lana: What else?

Haylie Muse: How about songs that are up-beat, dance-type music, you know, those types of things.

Lana: Perfect, then I can torment people who hate it ^.^ Thanks Hay! *hugs Haylie*

Haylie Muse: *hugs Lana* No problem—if you want me, I'll be killing Miz.

Lana: I told you, you can't kill him till my birthday.

Haylie Muse: Damn it! *leaves, closes the door*

Lana: *downloading music, till she hears a knock on the door* Come in.

*enter Alex Muse*

Lana: What do you want to annoy me about this time Alex?

Alex Muse: I'm surprisingly not here to annoy you Lana, I'm just hear to ask you something?

Lana: If it's 'Is Miz Awesome'? It's no.

Alex Muse: Not that…since tonight is the season finale of NXT, I just wanna know who you wanna win?

Lana: You.

Alex Muse: Why?

Lana: Wait—that was my miz-fit ego saying that, I personally don't care who wins.

Alex Muse: Well…at least part of you is cool.

Lana: *smacks Alex upside the head* Shut up.

Alex Muse: Make me.

Lana: *evil glares Alex*

Alex Muse: Fine, I'll shut up—you know that you could get away with a lot of things with that glare, do you?

Lana: Yes =D

Alex Muse: Evil son of a—

Lana: MIZ!

Miz Muse: *enters the room* You ask for awesomeness to be with you?

Lana: -.- Please get your boy toy out of my sight.

Lana's computer: _"Mr Watson I want to get with you I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants—" *pauses*_

Miz Muse: I swear you listen to the weirdest music -.-

Lana: Oh shut up, "Mr. Watson" by Ke$ha is a good song :P

Alex Muse: Towards you, is this "Mr. Watson" someone you find very cute.

Lana: Probably… -.-


	49. Day FourtyNine

Lana: *muttering* please don't win, please don't win, please don't win.

Haylie Muse: Who you referring too *sitting with Lana, watching NXT*

Lana: I was referring over Alex not winning, that's what I'm referring to.

Haylie Muse: Oh. *notices the first Pro/Rookie alternation for Season Three* I'm glad there's going to be an all Divas NXT Season coming up.

Lana: Same, I was actually getting pretty bored and annoyed over two season of just guy Rookies and Pros—excluding LayCool.

Haylie Muse: Yeah it's all good—and the best part is—obviously—Miz ain't coming for another season.

Lana: Well, if somehow he tells everyone in attendance for that that he's suddenly going to be turned into a girl and would be back for another season.

Haylie Muse: *shudders* That would be awkward to see.

Lana: I agree—or I would just throw up and claw my eyes out, whichever one works.

Miz Muse: What you guys talking bout *sitting between Lana and Haylie*

Lana: Nothing, we're just watching NXT.

Miz Muse: I thought that people in Canada gets NXT on Thursday.

Lana: Yeah, but the show that brings (almost) all my WWE programming just decided to 'go live' on Tuesday for this, and decided for the next season to move to Wednesday—I think.

Miz Muse: Oh….and—

Lana: If you decide to proclaim that Alex should win NXT-you'll me murdered in your sleep.

Miz Muse: *automatically shuts up*

Haylie Muse: I guess murder threats are the way to go, huh?

Lana: You bet :D *watches NXT* OMG shut up!

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: *definitely adding sarcasm* We all know Miz is the 'greatest coach on NXT' we all get it shut the hell up.

Haylie Muse: *watches NXT* The hell?

Lana: What?

Haylie Muse: Alex Riley just stole a damn victory!

Lana: Can I murder him?

Haylie Muse: No.

Lana: Why?

Haylie Muse: That's supposed to be my job.

Lana: Damn…*turns to Miz* You're lucky your Rookie can't be murdered by me.

Miz Muse: =D


	50. Day Fifty

Lana: I swear this is the weirdest NXT ever.

Haylie Muse: They now ended up getting rogue eliminated rookies attacking the winner.

Lana: I know—and please, for the love of God, please don't make Nexus 2.0, I mean, we get enough from Nexus 1.0, and we can not have Nexus 2.0.

Haylie Muse: I agree…but I think the best part of NXT season 2 was Riley getting the boot.

Alex Muse: Oh shut it Trudel.

Haylie Muse: What, it was true—or was the funny part was Miz, spazzing, I really didn't know, it was good and funny moments =)

Miz Muse: Haylie shut up.

Haylie Muse: *completely ignoring Miz* And do you know what the worst part of this episode was?

Lana: What?

Haylie Muse: Knowing that Vickie is a Pro.

Lana: I know, she's going to be possibly worse than Miz.

Miz Muse: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Lana: Oh yeah xD Oops—but it's going to be true anyways.

Miz Muse: But I brought Alex to the finals—that's got to be some effort.

Lana: But did Alex win?

Haylie Muse: …nope =D

Miz+Alex Muse: SHUT UP HAYLIE!

Haylie Muse: Sorry….my mouth doesn't do that type of action.

Miz Muse: *muttering to Alex* I think I know what other action her mouth does…if you know what I mean.

Haylie Muse: Lana, can I _please _murder Miz? *obviously hearing what Miz said.*

Lana: Miz, what did you say about Haylie to Alex?

Miz Muse: Nothing…honest.

Lana: Alex, what did he say?

Alex Muse: What Miz said.

Haylie Muse: *getting in Miz's face* If you don't Lana what you said, I'm going to stick my foot up your—

Lana: Haylie—cool it alright…or just go do kickboxing.

Haylie Muse: OKAY! =D *goes to her kickboxing gym*

Miz Muse: Since when did she get her own personal gym?

Lana: Since I decided she could get one.

Alex Muse: Why?

Lana: Because she's cool like that…and besides, it's not _just _her own personalized gym.

Miz Muse: What do you mean?

Lana: She let's everybody use it when she wants…except you two.

Miz Muse: Well, that's pretty obvious because she hates us…right?

Lana: Well…not exactly.


	51. Day FiftyOne

_Lana's living-room_

Jeff Muse: Lana?

Lana: What?

Jeff Muse: Did you leave your music or Haylie's music on again?

Lana: No, I swear I didn't this time.

Jeff Muse: Then who the hell would be in your room listening to your music.

Lana: I dunno, why don't you go check it out?

Jeff Muse: Alright.

_Outside Lana's room_

Jeff Muse: *slightly opens Lana's bedroom door* *thinking* Good thing that Lana's door doesn't make any noise when it opens. *Once he sees what's happening, he clasped his hand over his mouth and walks back to the living room.

_Living Room_

Lana: Jeff, what's wrong?

Jeff Muse: *starts laughing*

Lana: What? Who's embarrassing themselves?

Jeff Muse: Do you have on your computer _Rude Boy _by Rihanna?

Lana: Yeah, why?

Jeff Muse: Well…you just got to see for yourself. *trying to contain his laughter*

_Outside Lana's room_

Lana: *whispering* Now what is so damn funny?

Jeff Muse: *whispering* Just look

Lana: Fine *looks through the door crack, and is trying to contain her own laughter* *whispering* Get the video camera.

Jeff Muse: *whispering* We got a video camera? *sounding like an idiot*

Lana: *whispering* Yes, or some form of video taking, now go get it.

Jeff Muse: *whispering* Fine. *walks away from Lana.*

Lana: *whispering* This is pure blackmail gold *evil smiles*

Jeff Muse: *returning a few minutes later* *whispering* Here.

Lana: *whispering* Thanks *evil smiles once again*

Jeff Muse: *whispering* You're using this for blackmail, aren't you?

Lana: *whispering* …..okay maybe. *starts videotaping*

Jeff Muse: *whispering* You do know that they are going to make your life a living hell, right?

Lana: *whispering* Yeah, and besides, they already have anyways…well….one for sure.

_Few minutes later_

Lana: *hearing that the music stopped* *whispering* crap, run.

_Lana and Jeff backed away from her room, and ran into the nearest room—which was the bedroom of Evan._

Evan Muse: What the…

Lana: Long story….watch this. *tosses Evan the camera*

_Few more minutes later_

Evan Muse: I knew there was something going on between those two—thought they were going to reveal it later, but now is sweet.

Lana: What do you mean reveal, the only ones who knew are me, Jeffers and you Ev-bear (AN: Yes, I got nicknames for my musi-if you don't like it, suck it up)

Jeff Muse: And lil Miss Bipolar wants to use that tape as blackmail.

Lana: Yeah…. *thinks what Jeff just said* Hey, when did I turn to Miss Bipolar?

Jeff Muse: Since….forever.

Lana: And as Jeffers said, yes I want to use that video as blackmail.

Evan Muse: You are one awesome kid, you know that right?

Lana: Yep and damn proud of it =D

Evan Muse: They may be annoying you now, but it would be the old "reversal role" thing, right?

Lana: Yepp =D


	52. Day FiftyTwo

Lana: All my Musi are supposedly in their rooms, I'm on my computer listening to music—life's perfect!

MIZ + ALEX MUSI: LANA!

Lana: Crap. *Alex + Miz Musi enter the room*

Miz Muse: WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS? *whips a DVD at Lana*

Lana: What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?

Alex Muse: With what you did, yeah.

Lana: *looks at the DVD* Who the hell gave you this?

Miz Muse: I think either Evan or Cena, can't remember.

Lana: *thinking* Note to self: Somehow hurt those two later. *saying* Crap, I was planning this as blackmail….and I learn something from that.

Alex Muse: What?

Lana: That you guys can grind to each other pretty well…

Miz Muse: You planning on having everyone you know see that.

Lana: Hell yeah—this is YouTube material baby.

Alex Muse: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Lana: Why the hell not Miz 2.0?

Miz Muse: We can't tell you that.

Lana: So if I _do _put this on the Internet or whatever—you guys are doing something that might humiliate me?

Miz Muse: Basically.

Lana: Wow. What a bunch of losers.

Miz Muse: You're the loser.

Lana: Look who's talking, you're the biggest loser of 'em all, and you're also a nerd and a geekface.

Miz Muse: I know you are, but what am I?

Lana: A loser.

Miz Muse: I know you are, but what am I?

Lana: *thinking* A person who should be treated as royalty.

Miz Muse: I know you are—

Lana: Thank you.

Miz Muse: DAMN IT! I'm outta here. *Alex and Miz leave*

Lana: Thank God I can get some peace and quiet.


	53. Day FiftyThree

Lana: Alright, for now, I seriously love my parents.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Lana: They finally bought me an iTunes card.

Haylie Muse: Really? How they cave in?

Lana: I was whining and complaining.

Haylie Muse: Nice *highfives Lana*

Lana: I know =D

Haylie Muse: So what apps are you downloading?

Lana: Tap Tap Revenge, FB, MSN, Wikipedia…

Haylie Muse: Wikipedia?

Lana: For school.

Haylie Muse: Oh.

Lana: …and Rockband….for now.

Haylie Muse: You do know that your iPod would be jacked soon….right?

Lana: Yeah…that's why I'm going to be either on it a lot or hide it.

Haylie Muse: But you'll let me use it….right?

Lana: Since you're my cool OC, yes =)

Haylie Muse: Who else would use it?

Lana: Anybody…who asks.

Haylie Muse: Nice…can I use it after you get it on there?

Lana: Hey, I wanna try.

Haylie Muse: True….true….after you can I?

Lana: Yeah

Haylie Muse: =D =D Now it's time for me to get some food *leaves Lana's room*

Lana: *muttering* I better not get my iPod jacked.


	54. Day FiftyFour

Miz Muse: *knocks on Lana's door* Lana?

No response.

Miz Muse: *enters Lana's room anyways and sees her watching TNA* You still seriously watch this?

Lana: Why yes, yes I do.

Miz Muse: Guessing there is nothing on usually on Thursday nights.

Lana: Oh shut up—TNA is a good show.

Miz Muse: Yeah, sure it is.

Lana: I don't wanna fight with you—for once, let's just agree that it's a good show.

Miz Muse: Fineeeeeeeeeee. *grabs Lana's iPod* Sweet, you _finally _got apps.

Lana: Yeah, and I'm not done downloading them yet.

Miz Muse: Finally, your iPod is more useful than listening to music.

Lana: *takes her iPod from Miz* Oh shut up.

Miz Muse: What, it's true.

Lana: I know, I just don't want someone like you telling it.

Miz Muse: Can I at least use it? Please?

Lana: Probably….if you can do this.

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: Not be annoying to me for a month, and not be annoying to Haylie for two months…._but…._you got to allow Haylie to be annoying to you for two months as well.

Miz Muse: Come again?

Lana: You can't be annoying to me for a month, you can't be annoying to Haylie for two, but you got to allow her to be annoying to you for two.

Miz Muse: Aww man.

Lana: Yeah, life sucks, get a helmet.

Miz Muse: And what if I don't do what you say?

Lana: I'm still thinking about that…

Miz Muse: Loser.

Lana: Nerd.

Miz Muse: *leaves*

Lana: *to herself* What to do, what to do, what to do….god darn it, my room is boring….oh well….time to download more apps *downloads apps*


	55. Day FiftyFive

Lana: LMFAO!

Haylie Muse: What happen, Miz and Alex die?

Alex + Miz Musi: HEARD THAT TRUDEL! *heard from elsewhere*

Haylie Muse: GOOD!

Lana: I wish—but no. But get this, it's not even the beginning of the third season and yet Vickie has fired her rookie.

Haylie Muse: You can do that?

Lana: Apparently so—and her rookie scared the crap outta me.

Haylie Muse: Same here, and yet nothing scares me.

Lana: Not even if Miz somehow ruled the world?

Haylie Muse; Not even that.

Lana: Not even if zombies took over the earth?

Haylie Muse: Hell nawh, I'll kick each and every one of those zombie's butts.

Lana: Nothing scares you besides Vickie's ex-rookie, huh?

Haylie Muse: Nope, nothing—but there is one thing.

Lana: What?

Haylie Muse: *felt something tap her shoulder, turns around and sees Jason* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Lana: Why is Jason Voorhees in my house.

"Jason": That's because it ain't the _real _Jason.

Lana: Who is?

"Jason": _takes off the mask _That's because it's me, Alex.

Lana: Oh. *smacks Alex upside the head.*

Alex Muse: Hey, what was that for?

Lana: For scaring the crap out of Haylie….plus thanks for letting me know that she's scared of Jason *goes on the search for Haylie, but before she does, grabs Alex by the ear and drags him along with her.*

_Evan's room_

Lana: *enters Evan's room, where he was hugging a crying Haylie, and when he saw Lana, he asked*

Evan Muse: So she got scared by Jason, huh? Didn't know he was real.

Lana: Not the _real _Jason you idiot, this guy. *shoves Alex in front of her.*

Haylie Muse: *lifts her head and sees Alex* Do I have to wait till your birthday to kill him too, Lana?

Lana: You can hurt him, but you still have to wait till my birthday to kill him.

Haylie Muse: Eh, hurting him is good enough for me. *gets off of Evan, gets Alex by the hair and drags him out of the room.

Lana: Evan?

Evan Muse: Yeah.

Lana: Make sure to watch Haylie and make sure she doesn't kill Alex.

Evan Muse: Gotcha *leaves the room*


	56. Day FiftySix

Lana: ! This can't be happening! :'(

Miz Muse: I'm surprised I'm saying this, but what happened?

Lana: WWE Magazine would never ever be the same again :'(

Miz Muse: By?

Lana: You being on the cover of the October issue :'(

Miz Muse: REALLY? *takes Lana's laptop and sees that she was telling the truth.* Oh hell yeah! :D you are _so _buying that issue.

Lana: Oh I'm so _not _buying that issue moron.

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: *totally ignoring Miz as she was checking out some feature of a WWE magazine—thingy and starts laughing*

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: Nothing…well….it concerns you, but nothing.

Miz Muse: Say what it is?

Lana: It's that tax feature of a WWE magazine, and the last one states: Do fans who cheer for the Miz get to count that toward charitable donations?

Miz Muse: I find that question somehow offensive.

Lana: Answer is: No. In fact, if you cheer for The Miz, you should be assessed a completely un-awesome stupidity tax.

Miz Muse: Wow….calling my fans stupid….unbelievable….

Lana: I'm shocked you _actually _have fans.

Miz Muse: How much exactly because I have no clue.

Lana: On FB, apparently 49, 037 people like you.

Miz Muse: Seriously?

Lana: Yeah, and also my computer screwed up and apparently as it said I 'liked' the page so I'm a part of the 49,037 people that like you.

Miz Muse: *tries to hold back a laugh*

Lana: I know…my life is ruined as it is :'(

Miz Muse: And all thanks to me :D

Lana: Be quiet or be dead.

Miz Muse: So….how does it feel being a Miz-Fit?

Lana: PERSONAL MIZ KILLERS!

Miz Muse: What? *enter Cena and AJ Musi*

Lana: Guys can you guys handle him for me….please?

Cena Muse: Sure *him and AJ drag Miz out of the room*

Miz Muse: *from somewhere* LANA I HATE YOU!

Lana: *muttering* Yeah hate you too :D


	57. Day FiftySeven

Lana: Tomorrow's gonna suck.

Haylie Muse: By….

Lana: I have school tomorrow :(

Miz Muse: LOL :D

Lana: Why are you laughing you're going to school too.

Miz Muse: Since when?

Lana: Since now, and probably Alex if he could be nice to everyone by tonight.

Alex Muse: That would be easy.

Haylie Muse: *muttering* Yeah sure.

Alex Muse: Will you sh—

Lana: Remember Alex.

Alex Muse: Damn it! :

Lana: Haylie, do you think that I should bring my personal Miz killer to school tomorrow just in case Miz decides to be annoying….or somehow find the guy who obsesses over him.

Haylie Muse: Probably.

Miz Muse: Who's your Personal Miz Killer again?

Lana: Cena.

Miz Muse: No! :O Don' bring him!

Lana: It's not your decision, it's his; CENA!

Cena Muse: *enters the room* Yeah?

Lana: Wanna come to school with me tomorrow to kill Miz whenever he pisses me off?

Cena Muse: Don't care.

Lana: Well, you got to give me a definite answer by the Countdown to Raw show thing.

Cena Muse: Alright *leaves*

Miz Muse: Please hope he says no.

Lana: Why do you care?

Miz Muse: I care because I don't wanna die….plus I wanna flirt with the girls you hang with, they're cute.

Lana: Manwhore.

Miz Muse: Shut up it's true, the girls you hang with are cute.

Lana: Yeah, but you're not flirting with them.

Miz Muse: Why :'(

Lana: That's rule number one for you: NO. FIRTING!...and that rule is accompanied by these rules: Don't hang with the kid that obsesses with you, don't hurt people without my permission, don't _ever _get involved with my classes _ever, _especially Drama, and don't make fun of my uniform.

Miz Muse: You still suck for wearing a uniform.

Lana: I don't suck! And I don't wear a uniform _every _day.

Miz Muse: What do you mean?

Lana: I have out of uniform days.

Miz Muse: What the hell are that?

Lana: It's where I get to wear normal clothes…

Miz Muse: And you get to do that for free?

Lana: No, I have to pay two bucks.

Miz Muse: LAME!

Haylie Muse: *hits Miz with his own finisher for some reason* Shut up *kicks him in the ribs*

Lana: Thanks Haylie.

Haylie Muse: Anytime, and _if _I do get to go to school with you for some reason, can I flirt with the cute guys you associate yourself with?

Lana: Sorry Haylie, for the girls, flirting with guys is their rule number one when going to school with me.

Haylie Muse: Aww :'(


	58. Day FiftyEight

Lana: Wow…this is shaping up to be a fantastic Raw.

Cena Muse: What happened, I missed the first promo?

Lana: You're facing Justin…

Cena Muse: Just perfect…..I hate that anonymous GM.

Justin Muse: And which for me, I like that GM.

Lana: Sure you do Justin, anyways, and also Orton's versing Barrett.

Orton Muse: Sweet *smirks*.

Barrett Muse: You have got to be kidding me.

Lana: 'Fraid not *looks at the TV* Come on JoMo, win this.

Morrison Muse: You always want me to win my matches.

Lana: But this is for an added purpose, if you win, Jericho doesn't get a chance at the WWE Title.

Morrison Muse: Oh even better =D

Cena Muse: So you just basically ignore us *refers to him, Justin, Orton and Barrett* Real mature Lana.

Lana: Sorry guys, but I'm the type of girl that focus on one thing at a time, like the Morrison/Jericho match, then the other matches after that then _after _Raw, I got to get Sheamus and you two *referring to Cena and Barrett* away from each other till after NOC.

Justin Muse: By the way, why do you separate enemy musi?

Lana: I don't want this house to be a hell-hole, that's why I try to separate everyone from Miz and Alex and I try to separate Barrett, Cena and Sheamus as I stated before.

Justin Muse: That is an understatement.

Lana: *pays attention to her TV* Come on JoMo, win damn it win!

Morrison: Don't worry I will =)

Lana: Don't tap damn it! Yes! *hugs Morrison* Thank god you got strength not to tap. =D =D =D =D =D =D YES! YES! YES! *hugs Morrison* Thanks for making it a five pack challenge for now.

Morrison Muse: No prob =)

Cena Muse: So if Adam loses his match tonight, it would be a four pack challenge—until the GM finds two new replacements.

Lana: Pretty much.

Cena Muse: Sweet =D And speaking of that challenge who do you want to win?

Lana: Personally doesn't matter with me.

Barrett Muse: Nope, you got to pick a specific person.

Lana: Fineeee…..it might change, but for now, Cena.

Cena Muse: =D

Barrett + Orton Musi: Why him?

Lana: I was used to him being a champion….duh.

Cena Muse: *hugs Lana* Thanks for choosing me.

Lana: Didn't you hear me before, it could change….I might be rooting for Orton.

Orton Muse: Sweet.

Lana: Or Sheamus for some reason.

Cena Muse: Why cheer for Evil Ronald McDonald.

Lana: I don't know I'm weird, I might cheer for Adam _if _he still in that match if he wins his match tonight.

Orton Muse: Why him?

Lana: Same thing for Evil Ronald McDonald, or I might cheer for the British guy.

Cena + Orton + Morrison Musi: WHY HIM?

Lana: Do I have to explain?

Cena + Orton + Morrison Musi: YES!

Lana: Uh….. *just ignores them and watches Raw*


	59. Day FiftyNine

Lana: Finally, home from school =)

Miz Muse: I swear all your classes are boring as hell.

Lana: Hey, we get to travel for Drama class.

Miz Muse: Yea to 'Bieber Nation,'

Lana: That's the only thing bad about it, but the rest is pretty damn good.

Miz Muse: Yeah, yeah, keep saying that to yourself missy.

Lana: :P *goes on laptop and eyes gotten wide, and evil glares at Miz*

Miz Muse: What did I possibly do?

Lana: *slides her laptop so Miz could see the screen* That!

Miz Muse: You know I didn't do that, I was with you the whole time.

Lana: Yeah, getting annoyed by Cena and Bryan, good times.

Miz Muse: I didn't even know why that loser came.

Lana: Hey, he's not a loser.

Miz Muse: Anyways, back on the topic of your laptop, I didn't do that.

Lana: Then…..*lightbulb goes off in her head* ALEX RILEY GET YOUR VARSITY BUTT IN HERE!

Alex Muse: *enters Lana's room* You're back?

Lana: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP WALL PAPER!

Alex Muse: What do you mean?

Lana: *shows Alex the computer* THIS!

Alex Muse: Oh, I thought that it would needed a makeover, so…yeah.

Lana: Who the hell said that you are allowed on my laptop?

Alex Muse: Haylie.

Lana: Hah, I would _love _to believe that, but she doesn't let people who I don't want on my laptop go on it anyways.

Alex Muse: Oh, DAMN IT!

Lana: And besides, what is wrong with the heart in the snow?

Alex Muse: It was stupid and girly.

Lana: No it wasn't.

Alex Muse: Yes it was.

Lana: No it wasn't.

Alex Muse: Yes.

Lana: No.

Alex Muse: Yes.

Lana: No.

Alex Muse: Yes.

Lana: Go kiss your boytoy =) *takes laptop and leaves the room*.

*When she got in her living room, she sat crossed legged on the couch, listening to music, until she felt someone on her shoulder.*

Lana: *turns to that shoulder* Yes Skittles.

Jeff Muse: How was school?

Lana: Surprisingly good, but I had to deal with Miz flirting with one of my best friends, he'd probably just ignored that first rule, and Cena and Bryan were actually really good, I think it was Cena that wanted to kill Miz for half of the day.

Jeff Muse: Why?

Lana: How should I know, everyone wants to kill Miz for a reason.

Jeff Muse: Good point.

Lana: I always make good points =)

Jeff Muse: So I've heard from Miz that you might be going to 'Bieber Nation'?

Lana: Yeah, for some Shakespere play or something, my Drama class is going to Stratford.

Jeff Muse: I feel bad for you.

Lana: Well, I'll occupy my time.

Jeff Muse: By?

Lana: If there's JB sightings of products, or even him, I'll hurt or break.

Jeff Muse: Nice.

Lana: And I'm forcing Miz and Alex to come with me then.

Jeff Muse: Why don't you bring Haylie?

Haylie Muse: *enters when she heard her name* No way in hell I'm going to 'Bieber Nation,'

Lana: Why?

Haylie Muse: I hate the guy.

Miz Muse: No you don't.

Haylie Muse: Shut up.


	60. Day Sixty

Lana: These Season of NXT is just….weird.

Haylie Muse: How so?

Lana: There's basically a reanimation of Alex freaking Riley!

Haylie Muse: Ouch, that's gonna suck.

Lana: And this is only going to be the first and last time I'm going to be saying this but: I want Miz back as a Pro.

Haylie Muse: Where have you lost your mind?

Lana: I haven't it, and who do you want as a Pro, Vickie or Miz?

Haylie Muse: Miz, he's less annoying than Vickie.

Lana: Yeah, make that a shocker coming from _both _of us.

Haylie Muse: Yep, who do you wanna win NXT?

Lana: A.J. she seems cool, you?

Haylie Muse: It's a tie between her and-*watches TV* LMFAO!

Lana: What?

Haylie Muse: Cole's dancing! LMFAO!

Lana: LMFAO! That should be on WWE Classics on Demand one day.

Haylie Muse: Totally =D LMFAO!

Lana: Plus that was totally freaky….and now Tony Chimel's dancing too LMFAO!

Haylie Muse: This is one of the most funniest episodes EVER!...because I've never saw the biggest loser dance in my life…..now JOSH! LMFAO!

Lana: He'll probably be better than Cole….and this is one of the most funniest thing in my life, I don't think I can find anything _that _funny.

Haylie Muse: I'm going to be glued to YouTube all day tomorrow watching that again and again and again.

Lana: That funny huh? *still trying to catch her breath from laughter*

Haylie Muse: Yeah, I don't think I can't find anything better than a nerd dancing.

Lana: You mean Cole?

Haylie Muse: Hell yeah….I think Josh was better than him.

Lana: I think so to =)

Haylie Muse: Whatya wanna do after NXT?

Lana: IDK, what about you?

Haylie Muse: Well, I might annoy Miz some more.

Lana: Is there a day that you don't annoy Miz?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, that's the day where I annoy Alex.


	61. Day SixtyOne

_Lana's bathroom_

Lana: School officially sucks =(

Haylie Muse: Why?

Lana: I wake up before my musi, it should be the other way 'round.

Haylie Muse: Yeah…Miz forced to go with you today?

Lana: Heck yeah, especially when it's Monday, I don't trust him and Bryan in the same room, so that's why he's staying home and I'm bringing Justin.

Haylie Muse: So it's just him and Justin going with you today?

Lana: Yeah *starts straightening her hair* I would like to bring Cena, but I would like to him to rest up before NOC.

Haylie Muse: Yep, wait, shouldn't it be more specific you should let Cena rest up before his match against Orton.

Lana: Yeah, that to.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Cody Muse: *other side of the door* _Lana, are you almost done in there?_

Lana: If I was, I wouldn't let you use it for two hours trying to be "dashing".

Cody Muse: _Come on, almost done?_

Lana: There's a bathroom downstairs, use that.

Cody Muse:_ Sweet_ *goes there/

Haylie Muse: What a girl.

Lana: Yepp, by the way Haylie what time is it?

Haylie Muse: *checks Lana's iPod* 6:40.

Lana: Perfect, can you wake up Miz and Justin for me?

Haylie Muse: Sure *leaves the bathroom*

Lana: Maybe I should've said, woken them up _quietly._

Haylie Muse: *somewhere in the house* MIZ! WAKE UP!

Lana: Well, I'll let the Miz one slide for now. *continues straightening hair*

_Lana's Room_

Lana: *to herself* What to wear today, kilt or pants?

? Musi: We think the kilt looks…._flawless _on you, so wear that.

Lana: *thinks in her head* 'Wait, only one pair says _Flawless' *_turns around and sees Michelle and Layla* Since when the heck did I get LayCool Musi.

Michelle Muse: For a while, but, we just decided to show up now.

Lana: So you guys _really _think I look flawless in the kilt?

Layla: Yeah, we really think you do.

Lana: You're not joking?

Miz Muse: *walking in* Oh they're joking, the skirt looks horrible on you.

Lana: Uh it's called a _kilt _Miz, get it ride jerk.

Miz Muse: What, you're school is deciding to have people be Scottish now?

Lana: No, just the girls occasionally.

Miz Muse: Great, you're school officially sucks.

Michelle Muse: Really?

Lana: *turns to Michelle* Well, the work, annoying teachers and annoying people are the only things that suck, the not so bad part is the cute guys I see.

Layla Muse: *face lights up* Your school has cute boys?

Lana: Occasionally.

LayCool Musi: Can we go to school with you?

Lana: Sure, need some girls to talk to.

Miz Muse: So the musi going to school with you is me and LayCool, that's it?

Lana: Nope, two more.

Miz Muse: Who?

Lana: Justin.

Miz Muse: Nexus Justin?

Lana: Yeah, that about sums it up.

Miz Muse: Great, just perfect the _only _Nexus member that hates my guts is going everywhere with me, just simply….

Lana: Priceless?

Ted Muse: *popping out of no-where* No saying my word. *pops out*

Lana: Aww man.

Miz Muse: Yeah, what Priceless freak keeps on saying, and anyways, who's the other one?

Maryse Muse: *walks in the room* Moi.

Miz Muse: Why Frenchie?

Lana: I need her for French class, I can't just keep using the Internet while combining updating stories and doing my homework.

Miz Muse: Yeah good point.

Lana: Now, let's retrieve Justin and go to school *hints of sarcasm on the 'go to school' part*


	62. Day SixtyTwo

Lana: God damnit Miz shut the hell up!

Miz Muse: What did I do now?

Lana: Be annoying-and to think I liked this Bengal football character.

Miz Muse: You can't remember his name?

Lana: Yepp =) And _please _shut the hell up...period and about the Bengals….DAMN IT!

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: My mute button doesn't work, and your about to say your stupid catchphrase.

Miz Muse: =)

Lana: *twists fingers* DAMN IT! I wanted it to be a gay match! Who's it against? *twists fingers* Who's the opponent damn it? *watches TV* YES! I LOVE YOU GUEST HOST!

Miz Muse: What, I wasn't paying attention.

Lana: *smiles happily*

Miz Muse: It ain't good.

Lana: All I got to say is that this person could make you tap out in 85 ways.

Miz Muse: No, it can't be….

Lana: Yepp. BRYAN! WANNA COME SEE YOURSELF KICK MIZ'S ASS?

Bryan Muse: *comes rushing in and sits besides Lana* Hell yeah I do *starts eating popcorn*

Lana: Since when the hell did you have popcorn?

Bryan Muse: Since now.

Lana: Let me steal some *steals popcorn.* And you got to beat Miz's ass tonight.

Miz Muse: HEY!

Lana: What, he's going to do that anyways at NOC.

Miz Muse: No he won't!

Lana: Look, I'm about to lose my voice, so I don't wanna fight *turns back to TV* =D

Bryan Muse: =D

Miz Muse: =(

Lana: You _just _have to have Riley accompany you, huh Miz?

Alex Muse: Damn straight he did.

Lana: ….

Bryan Muse: What?

Lana: I KNEW THAT INJURY WAS FAKE!

Bryan Muse: Calm down, do you want to _definitely _lose your voice?

Lana: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! I HATE PEOPLE WHO FAKE A F—ING INJURY!

Miz Muse: I feel like you don't like people who do that.

Lana: DAMN RIGHT!

Bryan Muse: Calm down.

Lana: *takes a few deep breaths* Okay *sounds like she's about to lose her voice*

Bryan Muse: How about you update your stories for a little bit and not talk?

Lana: I'll do that =) And I just got do say this quickly...

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: With jeans, Alex Riley looks _daaang _smexy without a shirt :P


	63. Day SixtyThree

Miz Muse: *walks into Lana's room, with a happy-scary attitude* Oh Lana.

Lana: What the heck do you want?

Miz Muse: I wanna make a few small bets.

Lana: Oh no, last time I bet against Cody, I've wasted like twenty bucks or something.

Miz Muse: Oh no, this doesn't concern money.

Lana: Then what, my reputation or something?

Miz Muse: Something along that line, yes.

Lana: Alright, what is it?

Miz Muse: Just some simple predictions about NOC tomorrow?

Lana: What the hell does that have to do with bets?

Miz Muse: You see, the prediction is the bet.

Lana: Oh.

Miz Muse: So, The Unification match for the Divas and Women's Championships, who's gonna win? I choose Michelle.

Lana: Melina.

Miz Muse: Show verses Punk, I chose Punk.

Lana: Show.

Miz Muse: IC Match?

Lana: Kingston.

Miz Muse: Ziggles, next match is pretty obvious for me.

Lana: Which is?

Miz Muse: US match?

Lana: Since we know who you're choosing, I chose Bryan.

Miz Muse: Heavyweight match?

Lana: I'm hoping for Taker.

Miz Muse: I chose Kane, and the six pack challenge….huh, I chose the human jar of mayonnaise. You finally decided permanently on a person to win?

Lana: Well, let's see who we got, we got the leader of Nexus, we got Barney version 2, we got an annoying Canadian, we got an awesome Canadian, we got the Viper and we got the human jar of mayonnaise in an elimination match, well, if this guy could last until the final two, or even win, I'm hoping for the leader of Nexus to win.

Miz Muse: O.O Really?

Lana: Yeah, so, what are the rules?

Miz Muse: Hey, we possibly got one more match?

Lana: Which is?

Miz Muse: The tag match.

Lana: Oh.

Miz Muse: So, between an undecided opponents against the Hart Dynasty, who do you wanna win?

Lana: Well, if they're against Rhodes and McIntyre, then I'm cheering for the Harts, but, if not them, I'm cheering for the challengers.

Miz Muse: Me, if it's against Rhodes and McIntyre, I'm cheering for them.

Lana: So, what are the rules?

Miz Muse: Well, theirs is going to be seven matches for Sunday night, and if you win six out of seven, you would say proudly that I'm awful, an awful US Champion and I'd tapped out to the all great Daniel Bryan.

Lana: Really? :D :D :D :D

Miz Muse: Sadly yes, BUT! If I win six out of seven, I would make you say in my presence: "The Miz is truly awesome at what he does, always have and always will be."

Lana: Anything more that you would like to add that statement?

Miz Muse: Yeah, but I can't think of anything for now.

Lana: Alright, you're on moron, I will win.

Miz Muse: I don't think so, see lately you've been screwing up on predictions, so, this is a game that I would truly win at.

Lana: We'll see about that, oh, and for me, if I win, I get to call Riley gay for you for like two months.

Miz Muse: You're on, and also, I might get to spread to everyone that little secret.

Lana: What secret?

Miz Muse: I ain't saying till I win.

Lana: Which won't happen because _I'll _win.

Miz Muse: Nope, and when I win, that little secret is spreading out to _everyone _you know

Lana: You know that I would just say that you're lying, right?

Miz Muse: Then I'll say that you're lying about me lying.

Lana: Whatever loser.


	64. Day SixtyFour

Miz Muse: LANA!

Haylie Muse: She can't be bothered.

Miz Muse: Why?

Evan Muse: She decided to be a moron and didn't do her homework for the whole weekend and decided to do it at the last minute.

Miz Muse: That means I get control of this story?

Haylie Muse: NO!

Miz Muse: Why?

Haylie Muse: Maybe because you'd decide to do what your going to do when you win the bet against her for those NOC matches.

Miz Muse: No I won't *evil smile*

Haylie Muse: BS! That evil smile of yours proves that you're going to do it.

Miz Muse: No I won't, I'm honest, and besides, what secret?

Haylie Muse: Oh you damn well know it.

Miz Muse: No, I seriously don't what?

Haylie Muse: And besides, she's going to win, and so what exactly?

Miz Muse: She has to call me awful period, call me an awful US Champion, and say that Riley is gay for me for two months.

Haylie Muse: :D COME ON LANA WIN! And was it something bout predictions or something?

Miz Muse: Yeah, she's undecided for the tag match, but for the rest she'd chosen Melina, Show, Bryan, Kingston, Taker and Barrett.

Haylie Muse: Why in the hell would she chose Barrett to win the WWE Championship?

Miz Muse: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know, she just has a weird mind, that's all.

Haylie Muse: Who you chosen for that match?

Miz Muse: Sheamus.

Haylie Muse: Alright _you _have a weird mind, but Lana is right about one thing.

Miz Muse: What?

Haylie Muse: That Bryan is gonna win that US Championship.

Miz Muse: No he won't, how many times do I have to say that to people?

Haylie Muse: A lot, and it's not gonna convince me.

Miz Muse: Alright, what would you do though if you heard that I successfully retained my US belt?

Haylie Muse: Hmm, I won't be saying that you're awesome because I think Lana is going to be taking on that role, how about I do whatever you say for a year.

Miz Muse: You sure that you want to be embarking that role as a slave…..again?

Haylie Muse: Don't care.

Miz Muse: Alright, I'll hold you up on that offer.

Haylie Muse: Whatever loser, you're going to be title belt-less after tonight.


	65. Day SixtyFive

Miz Muse: Why are you _so _glued to your computer?

Lana: I'm only glued to _iTunes, Facebook _and for the sake of me knowing if me and Haylie have won our bets against you.

Miz Muse: Which you guys won't so, just already admit defeat to the awesome one?

Lana: Oh, we both know that we are gonna win, how about _you_ admit defeat to _us._

Miz Muse: Ha, yeah right, I don't do those types of things.

Lana: Well, very soon or later you would.

Miz Muse: Yeah right because _I'm the Miz and I'm—_

Haylie Muse: SHUT UP MIZANIN!

Miz Muse: Wow, what the hell ate your brain?

Haylie Muse: Lana, can I _please _murder this loser.

Lana: No, not until my birthday.

Haylie Muse: *insert puppy dog face*

Lana: Sorry Hay, puppy dog faces don't work on me now. *pays attention to her computer* DAMN IT!

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: Let's just say: Lana: 0, Miz: 1

Miz Muse: What match?

Lana: IC.

Miz Muse: Ba-zing!

Haylie Muse: Lana.

Lana: Yeah.

Haylie Muse: By the way things are, you're going to be doing whatever Miz wants you to.

Miz Muse: And this means that I'm one step closer to revealing that little secret of yours.

Lana: Ah come on, you'd scored one: BIG WHOOP! Don't forget, I could get at a comeback :)

Miz Muse: Yeah right loser.


	66. Day SixtySix

Lana: YES! IT'S NOW 1-1

Miz Muse: DAMN IT! My win streak is probably going to come down to a stop :'(

Lana: ! :D :D :D

Miz Muse: Who the hell is keeping score anyways?

Haylie + Bryan Musi: Us *holding up a pad of paper and a pen*

Miz Muse: Great—with them two keeping score, I'm going to be losing on purpose.

Haylie Muse: We don't roll like that.

Bryan Muse: We judge fairly—and cheer for Lana whenever she's wins.

Lana: Thanks you two :D

Miz Muse; Oh so what, she win's one time, no biggie, I'll come back racking up the points.

Lana: No you won't.

Miz Muse: Do you want to start this up again.

Lana: I agree with you for once, all I want to do is figure out who wins between the NOC matches, me and you and Haylie and you.

Bryan Muse: Lana, what would you do if I became US Champion?

Miz Muse: What a stupid question to ask because you _aren't _going to be US Champion.

Lana: Miz, shut up, anyways, what _I _would do is basically celebrate my arse off =)), and maybe write a one shot or something I dunno, and if I do write that one shot, I'll probably make Miz look like a moron.

Miz Muse: HEY!

Lana: What, I was stating the truth, no harm done in that, is there? *looks at Haylie and Bryan*

Haylie Muse: No, no harm in that, and if you do write that one shot, can I be the special guest referee.

Lana: Yeah.

Miz Muse: What? She'll probably throw the match in Bryan's favour?

Haylie Muse: No I won't, honestly.


	67. Day SixtySeven

Lana: *looks at the computer* YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Bryan Muse: Holy, what happened now?

Lana: Look at this *shows Bryan her laptop*

Bryan Muse: *looks at the screen* BA-ZING!

Miz Muse: What?

Lana + Bryan Muse: YOUR NOT THE US CHAMP BUDDY!

Miz Muse: *starts swearing*

Haylie Muse: Wait, did you just say Bryan is the new US Champ?

Bryan Muse: Yeah =D =D =D =D =D =D

Haylie Muse: HELL YEAH!

Lana: All is right with the WWE, plus I'm 2-1 against this loser *kicks Miz* *thinks* Ah crap.

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: What if Miz decides to cash in that empty MITB briefcase on the WWE Title match?

Haylie Muse: …crap, but probably not.

Miz Muse: How do you know if I'm going to be cashing in the briefcase tonight or not.

Haylie Muse: Because it's simple, you'd could've cashed it on the WWE title match at Summerslam when it was Orton against Sheamus, but you didn't, and you're not going to do that tonight when it's the six pack challenge.

Miz Muse: Yeah I might.

Haylie Muse; Yeah, might is the right term.

Lana: Guys, no need to fight, for the next few moments, it's time to celebrate Bryan's US title victory =D

Bryan Muse: Damn right it is =D


	68. Day SixtyEight

Lana: No, this can't be happening :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( !

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: *bursts out crying*

Miz Muse: What's wrong with her?

Haylie Muse: The score's 2-4.

Miz Muse: ….for her?

Bryan Muse: For you.

Miz Muse: HELL YEAH! :D :D :D :D

Haylie Muse: Is there anything else added to this, or is it that she has to proclaim you're awesome?

Miz Muse: Well, you know that slave bet me and you had, which you won sadly?

Haylie Muse: Yeah.

Miz Muse: Well, Lana takes over that.

Lana: *stops crying* WHAT?

Miz Muse: Well, sadly, you are.

Lana: Wait…! :'( :'( :'( :'(

Bryan Muse: What?

Miz Muse: *evil smiles*

Bryan Muse: That smile can't be good.

Haylie Muse: Apparently Miz has a secret of Lana's, and if he wins the bet, he's gonna blab it to everyone.

Bryan Muse: Whatever it is Lana, you're screwed.

Lana: I know :'(


	69. Day SixtyNine

Lana: This stinks.

Miz Muse: No it doesn't ^.^, now say those magic words.

Lana: *sighs* Fineeeeeee….. The Miz is awesome at what he does, always have and always will.

Miz Muse: Thank you, and now it's time for me to blab that little secret….Lana is an official-*gets attacked by Haylie*

Haylie Muse: No way in hell are you saying it Mizanin!

Miz Muse: So you _know _what the hell it is Trudel.

Haylie Muse: Yeah I did, so what? There's no way that you're saying it.

Miz Muse: Oh really?

Haylie Muse: Did I freaking stutter? I said there's no way you're saying that little secret.

Miz Muse: Lana is now an official Miz-Fit.

Lana: *runs to her room crying*

Haylie Muse: Now look what the hell you did *runs to Lana's room*

Bryan Muse: *walks up to Miz* Do you _now _know how much you just officially screwed up, right?

Miz Muse: Yeah, but at least I get a slave for a year ^.^

Bryan Muse: You are a mental case.

Miz Muse: Oh shut up.

Bryan Muse: No, you would be the one shutting up when you got a pissed off woman wanting to kill you?

Miz Muse: You know what, better make that two pissed off women wanting to kill me.

Bryan Muse: Oh yeah, forgot about Haylie for a minute.

Miz Muse: Now this would be a great opportunity to make Lana's life a living hell *evil smile*


	70. Day Seventy

Lana: *watches _1000 Ways to Die* _OMG!

Sydney Muse: *walks in* What?

Lana: This show is sick.

Sydney Muse: By?

Lana: By being a dumb idiot, one guy literally has his lower jaw blown off.

Sydney Muse: Cool.

Lana: It's not cool, it's sick, and now this girl dies by eating her hair.

Sydney Muse: Now _that's _stupid.

Lana: Ya think, I swear _1000 Ways to Die _is getting stupider and stupider and stupider.

Sydney Muse: I actually don't know what the hell you're talking bout.

Lana: 1000 Ways to Die is a show showing 1000 ways to die.

Sydney Muse: Wow, and wtf?

Lana: What?

Sydney Muse: A girls freaking sinks to her death.

Lana: Wow.

Sydney Muse: I know, and what now?

Lana: Let's watch and see.

Sydney Muse: *few minutes later* Eww, I might now sleep.

Lana: Same, I might throw up, and nothing _ever _makes me throw up.

Sydney Muse: Not even if a guy flashes you?

Lana: I won't throw up when someone does that.

Sydney Muse: And back to the show, now I won't be watching anything more sicker than this.

Lana: Uhuh.

Sydney Muse: And great, does someone f*'s himself to death.

Lana: Nope, a spider bite.

Sydney Muse: _ANOTHER _reason to hate spiders, and what's up next, something to do with a football game.

Lana: Uhuh, and who would basically freeze themselves to death at a football game, I sure wouldn't.

Sydney Muse: I would, but it all depends on the team.

Lana: Of course you would.

Sydney Muse: =)


	71. Day SeventyOne

Me: Only on NXT.

Haylie Muse: Only what on NXT?

Me: We have Divas pushing leprechaun wheelbarrows and someone with an ego more bigger than Mike's ego, and that's saying something. *here voices from the distance* Hay, can you check out those voices that are near my room?

Haylie Muse: Sure *walks off*

Me: *writes chapter for _The Life With a Child _while watching NXT for a few minutes before seeing Haylie return and say*

Haylie Muse: Uh Lana, your not going to like this.

Me: What?

Haylie Muse: You got another Muse?

Me: Guy or girl?

Haylie Muse: Guy.

Me: Guy I like or guy I hate?

Haylie Muse: Guy you hate.

Me: Ziggles?

Haylie Muse: No.

Me: ….I give.

Haylie Muse: Cole.

Me: *cocks head to side* What?

Haylie Muse: The 'number one Miz-Fit' Cole.

Me: ! :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(

Haylie Muse: I feel your pain *pats Lana's shoulder*

Me: Exactly how? :'(

Haylie Muse: I have to hear 'How Miz and A-Ri are great' twenty four freaking seven :(

Me: We're gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :'(

Sydney Muse: *walks in randomly* Who's gonna die?

Me: Me and Haylie.

Sydney Muse: Why?

Haylie Muse: Lana got a Cole muse.

Sydney Muse: Isn't he that commentator that quit NXT last week or something, but ended up going back because his 'fans' wanted him back or something?

Me: Yeah.

Sydney Muse: Yeah you're gonna die.

Haylie Muse: Oh gee, you're nice *rolls eyes*

Sydney Muse: I know, and that's why you're my best friend *hugs the Punk Diva*

Haylie Muse: *hugs the Canadian Diva*

Me: So I got a commentator muse that's annoying as hell…what's next? I get ring announcers? More commentators?

Sydney Muse: Probably, oh, tell me when you get a Josh muse.

Haylie Muse: My bro Josh or NXT Josh?

Sydney Muse: NXT Josh.

Me: Why?

Sydney Muse: 'Cause he's cool.

Me + Haylie Muse: -.-

Sydney Muse: What? I love nerds?


	72. Day SeventyTwo

Me: LMFAO! This is stupid as hell!

Haylie Muse: I agree LOL! He is certainly ain't no king—and WTF is up with the eagle thing?

Me: I dunno *shrugs shoulders* And I agree that he is certaintly ain't no king. *watches SD* You're just gonna make Texas worse buddy.

Haylie Muse: I agree :)

Me: Funny fact is that I was going to make the Trudels from Texas.

Haylie Muse: Good thing you made us from LI.

Me: Why exactly from your POV?

Haylie Muse: Because I ain't going to be living in some Swagger state.

Me: Right on that part sistah *high fives Haylie* *watches SD* The apoclapyse is happening :'( YAY! :D

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: We're alive :D

Haylie Muse: Someone interrupted him?

Me: Hell yeah :D Finally, someone who agrees with me :)

Haylie Muse: He's going to get rid of anything stupid, right?

Me: Yeah—just get rid of Swagger, Miz, Riley and Cole, and at times the annonymus GM and the WWE would be sane.

Haylie Muse: I thought they were classified as annoying?

Me: Well to some people they are, but to me, they're classified as stupid

Miz, Riley, Cole Musi: EY! HEARD THAT!

Me: WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE?

Miz, Riley, Cole Musi: NO!

Haylie Muse: Are they already getting to you, huh?

Me: Yeah, I would rather be a zombie than suffer from those three.

Haylie Muse: And speaking of that, why do you leave me with them?

Me: I accidentally brought Nexus with me by mistake, sorry.

Haylie Muse: Still….next time bring me.


	73. Day SeventyThree

Miz Muse: Lana, wanna make _another _prediction bet?

Lana: NO!

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: Maybe because I screwed myself over the last time.

Miz Muse: Oh yeah, good times, alright, how about we just make just simple predictions, no bets whatsoever.

Lana: You serious?

Miz Muse: I swear on Haylie's grave that I'm serious.

Haylie Muse: HEY!

Miz Muse: Anyways, how 'bout it?

Haylie Muse: Can I join?

Lana: Sure, anyways, and you go first Hay.

Haylie Muse: Alright, for WWE title, I'm pulling for Orton, WHC, pulling for Taker, the 'WWE Fate' match, pulling for Cena, triple threat match, pulling for Morrison, and for the Divas match pulling for Natalya. Loser, you go.

Miz Muse: First off, stop calling me a loser, second my predictions are: Evil Ronald McDonald wins the WWE Champion, Kane wins the WHC title, Barrett wins the 'WWE Fate' match, I would obviously win back my US Championship and Michelle would retain the Unified Divas Championship, and Lana, you're turn.

Lana: My predictions are: Orton wins WWE title, Taker wins WHC, Barrett wins the 'WWE Fate' match, Bryan retains the US title and Natalya to get the Divas title.

Haylie Muse: I just noticed something.

Miz Muse: What?

Haylie Muse: We all chose someone different for the triple threat match.

Lana: Yeah I chose Bryan, Hay chosen Morrison and Miz obviously did chose himself.

Haylie Muse: And if he does win—

Miz Muse: What do you mean _if _Trudel? I WILL win the title.

Haylie Muse: No. No you won't.

Lana: Guys stop fighting.

Miz Muse: Why?

Lana: Because I don't want to be dragging a corpse after it.

Haylie Muse: ^.^

Miz Muse: Lana, why did you get a homicidal muse?

Haylie Muse: *stands behind Miz secretly holding a silently operating chainsaw*

Lana: Because I can and Miz, do me a favour?

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: Step aside for a few moments.

Miz Muse: Alright *steps aside just as soon as Haylie lowers the chainsaw and cuts some of the floor.*

Haylie Muse: DAMN IT!

Lana: Told ya before Haylie, can't kill him till my birthday.

Haylie Muse: DAMN IT!

Lana: *notices something isn't going to go right* Miz?

Miz Muse: What?

Lana: Where's Alex?

Miz Muse: Downstairs playing video games with Sydney, why?

Lana: *just wondering, walks into the kitchen, but not until felt water poured on her.* WHO THE HELL DID THIS? *sees Justin, Heath & Evan*

Justin Muse: Sorry, thought you were Miz and Alex.

Miz Muse: Oh thanks a lot Gabriel!

Lana: Oh it's alright guys, I understand if it was some mis-communication or something.

Miz Muse: :O

Lana: *turns around to see Miz's shocked expression* What?

Miz Muse: When those three or any other musi does that to you, you just let 'em go, but when it's me that does it, I get feed to the eels, what the hell is up with that?

Lana: Simple, Justin, Heath and Evan are awesome ^.^

Miz Muse: Can't use my word when it doesn't involve me or Alex.

Lana: Oh go to hell.


	74. Day SeventyFour

Lana: ! I'M ON A ROLL!

Miz Muse: Big whoop, you've got one right, you're going to get the other one's wrong.

Haylie Muse: No she won't—even though I've lost—she won't get all of 'em wrong.

Lana: What Haylie said.

Miz Muse: Oh whatever—he got lucky again.

Lana: And what now? You're going to say you didn't tap out again?

Miz Muse: Exactly ^.^

Lana: *sighs* BRYAN!

Bryan Muse: *walks in* What?

Lana: *hugs him*

Bryan Muse: Why are you hugging me?

Lana: You've retained the US Championship.

Bryan Muse: ^.^

Miz Muse: You got lucky _again!_

Bryan Muse: *looks at Lana* Can I please put the LeBelle lock on him?

Lana: Yes.

Bryan Muse: Yay ^.^ *puts the LeBelle lock on Miz*

Lana + Haylie Muse: ^.^

Miz Muse: *somehow saying this* Lana, I will murder you.

Lana: Yeah right bitch :)


	75. Day SeventyFive

Lana: OMG!

Sydney Muse: What's wrong Lana?

Lana: I hate school :(

Sydney Muse: Doesn't everyone?

Lana: Well IDK but I sure as hell don't, starting tomorrow, the whole school is going to know that I "like" someone, and then I hear that my two favourite wrestlers are supposedly gay!

Sydney Muse: Who? Whoever it is, you can bring tomorrow to beat the crap out of the guy (:

Lana: I like you're idea Syd.

Sydney Muse: Who are the wrestlers that this guy called "gay"?

Lana: Gabriel and Morrison.

Haylie Muse: *slides into the room* What, who's possibly gay, what?

Lana: Lol, nice of you to slid on in Haylie.

Haylie Muse: Cut the BS, and tell me who's possibly gay.

Lana: Well, long story short, a guy said that Gabriel and Morrison are gay.

Haylie Muse: ….why?

Lana: Well, he came to the conclusion by: Gabriel being gay by that comment Cena pulled before HIAC, and Morrison from some MTV video with him saying something about denying that he is gay and denying that he isn't at the same time.

Haylie Muse: Can I hurt the kid?

Lana: No.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Lana: You already have plans of murdering someone, remember?

Haylie Muse: ….OH YEAH! Dumb-dumb 1 and dumb-dumb 2.

Lana: -.- you have nicknames for them?

Haylie Muse: Yeah :D

Lana: Imma go into the kitchen and do my homework *grabs her backpack and walks to the kitchen*

*Few minutes later*

Morrison Muse: *walks in to see Lana doing homework* You're actually doing homework at this hour?

Lana: *gets her head out of her science work* Shouldn't everyone?

Morrison Muse: Good point, so how was school?

Lana: Crap.

Morrison Muse: How so?

Lana: I'm getting rumours spread about me liking someone, and I have to hear that my two absolute favourite wrestlers are gay.

Morrison Muse: ….me and Hardy?

Lana: Not Hardy, you and Gabriel?

Morrison Muse: ….since when Gabriel is a part of your favourites?

Lana: About three weeks ago or something I don't know.

Morrison Muse: So this guy called me and Gabriel gay?

Lana: Yeah, all because of a video he saw of you on MTV about you denying that you are and not gay at the same time, and the reason he called Gabriel gay was because of that comment Cena pulled the week before HIAC.

Morrison Muse: Can I _please _beat the crap out of the guy tomorrow?

Lana: Yeah and hold on GABRIEL!

Justin Muse: *slides in* Yeah?

Lana: *to herself* What is up with people sliding into the rooms *to Gabriel* Wanna beat the crap out someone tomorrow?

Justin Muse: Reason?

Lana: He called you gay.

Justin Muse: Count me in.

Lana: Yay :D

Justin Muse: Want Nexus involved with it as well?

Lana: Well, if you want I personally don't give a care (: Now, could you guys give me a little peace because I need to finish my homework.

Justin + Morrison Muse: Alright *leaves*


	76. Day SeventySix

Lana: *whispering* Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: Please hope Miz doesn't win that battle royal

Haylie Muse: Another thing we agree on =D

Miz Muse You guys are like scarily twins.

Haylie Muse: I know right? =D

Miz Muse: That's the one thing we agree on =p

Haylie Muse: Now _that's _scarily.

Miz Muse: Anyways, did I hear one of my Miz-fits saying that I shouldn't get a World title opportunity?

Lana: Alright, first off I'm _not _a Miz-fit, never have, never will, second of all, I don't think _you _deserve a world title opportunity.

Miz Muse: :O, do I _have _to _re-_explain why I do deserve a title match?

Lana: No, I've heard it before, because you're awesome and all that bull-shit, I understand, and you're annoying.

Haylie Muse: Now I wanna see _Jackass _=D

Lana: Why do you wanna watch a movie named after this guy? *points at Miz*

Miz Muse: Ey! Obviously heard that!

Lana: Good, can you _stop _being annoying?

Miz Muse: Nope! :D

Lana: Alright, then how about next time during school you stop playing around with my iPod?

Miz Muse: Nope! :D

Lana: Can you at least help me during my school work?

Miz Muse: Nope! :D

Lana: Loser, ALEX!

Alex Muse: *walks in* Yeah

Lana: Wanna do me a _huge _favour?

Alex Muse: What?

Lana: Wanna do my homework?

Alex Muse: What did I do to deserve this?

Lana: Help Miz be annoying towards Me and Haylie, plus help Miz make me _not _listen to Rude Boy by Rihanna *shudders* Anyways, will ya?

Alex Muse: There won't be a way out?

Lana: Nope :D

Alex Muse: Fine.

Lana: Yay! :D


	77. Day SeventySeven

Haylie Muse: *walks into the living room to see Alex doing Lana's science homework* Were you forced to do that?

Alex Muse: No.

Haylie Muse: Then why are you doing it?

Alex Muse: Because I heard Lana's parents basically grounding Lana because she failed a couple things from her science and I thought it would be nice if her homework was done for her.

Haylie Muse: That's…..awkwardly nice of you.

Alex Muse: Yeah it is :)

Haylie Muse: Where's Lana now?

Alex Muse: In her room crying bout what happened.

Haylie Muse: Awwhee :(, Imma go find her *walks off*

*Few minutes later*

Haylie Muse: *walks back, gives Alex a hug*

Alex Muse: What was that for?

Haylie Muse: *walks over* That was from Lana as some sort of a thank you for helping her.

Alex Muse: Wow, next time you see her, tell her no problem, and if anything like this happens again, she can just tell me.

Haylie Muse: Alright, what happened to the _real _Alex Riley?

Alex Muse: What?

Haylie Muse: You used to be like the Miz, and now you're….._nice. _What the hell is up with that?

Alex Muse: Nothing, can I just do something nice for once?

Haylie Muse: Well, I guess you can. *shrugs shoulders, and sits on the couch watching Alex do Lana's work*


	78. Day SeventyEight

Haylie Muse: *re-walks in Lana's room to see her sitting on her bed crying* You still upset?

Lana: *lifts her head to see Haylie closing the door and slowly walking over to her* Yeah

Haylie Muse: I'm guessing failing something is _that _bad for you, huh?

Lana: *nods* I've never failed anything in my life, and now _this _comes along, and I feel like I'm a fail at everything I do, or going to fail at everything I do now :'( *continues to cry*

Haylie Muse: *hugs Lana* Besides the science thing, you don't fail at everything, you'd made excellent friends that take you for who you are, you help everyone with their problems, even help the musi with their problems half the time—

Lana: But that's just it Hay—I help _everyone else _with _their _problems, but I don't take the time to help _myself _with _my _problems.

Haylie Muse: Yes you do, you don't know it, but you do, let's continue on the 'What Lana Doesn't Fail At' list, shall we? You make _excellent _fanfics that whoever reads loves.

Lana: *continues to cry*

Haylie Muse: That's it, if I can't stop your crying, I don't know what will? *thinks in her head, then realizes an "idea" of sorts* Great, this is me resorting to desperate measures. *walks out of the room*

*Few Minutes Later*

Haylie Muse: *entering another room* You need to do me a _huge _favour?

Miz Muse: What do you want Trudel?

Haylie Muse: Look, I know that me and you are basically at each other's throats, and I tried to murder you on a few occasions, but you _really _need to do this, if not for me, then for Lana.

Miz Muse: What about her?

Haylie Muse: Look, she's upset, and no one could get her back on her happy side.

Miz Muse: What she's upset about?

Haylie Muse: Failing a few parts of her science work and having her parents yell at her for it.

Miz Muse: …continue.

Haylie Muse: You mean, you're not going to make fun of her for failing and getting yelled at?

Miz Muse: No, well I could make fun of her for failing, but it wouldn't be nice, and her getting yelled at, she's been suffering from that since Lord knows when, but she's bottling it up for the time being…until now, where she's now suffering from a breakdown.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, and no one seems to be getting her happy again.

Miz Muse: No one?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, not even her favourites could get her happy again.

Miz Muse: And not even you?

Haylie Muse: Just tried, didn't work.

Miz Muse: And I'm your last hope?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, if you don't work, then…I don't even wanna know what would happen.

Miz Muse: Alright *cracks knuckles* I'll try *follows Haylie into Lana's room.*

_When Haylie and Miz walks into Lana's room to see her still crying_

Miz Muse: *whispering to Haylie* _Must be bad, huh?_

Haylie Muse: *whispering to Miz* _Yeah, she'd never failed anything in her life, and now with this, she feels like she's failing everything._

Miz Muse: _*_whispering to Haylie* _Well, here's my shot _*walks over to Lana's iPod doc, finds the song and presses _PLAY*_

Lana: *hearing the song that's playing, looks up and sees Mike standing next to her iPod doc*

Miz Muse: *insert robotic dancing and singing _Pokerface horribly, horribly wrong*_

Lana: :D lmfao :D

Miz Muse: *pauses the song* Oh yeah! Cracked a smile out of the sad one.

Lana: You supposed to be proud of that?

Miz Muse: Yeah :D

Haylie Muse: He's the only one that could secure a smile and make you stop crying.

Lana: Really?

Miz Muse: Yeah :D

Lana: Well, the sadness must've really gotten to my brain when I say this: You are the Miz and you are truly awesome.

Miz Muse: :D


	79. Day SeventyNine

Haylie Muse: Where's Lana?

Sydney Muse: Out babysitting as usual

Haylie Muse: Oh, no wonder why she had Nexus out in the living room playing video games.

Sydney Muse: They _always _do that Haylie.

Haylie Muse: Good point, its just that, it's just kind of like...

Miz Muse: It's pretty epic that she's not here so that me and Alex could basically have a party?

Haylie Muse: No, it's not what i means. It means that you and your little ''boyfriend'' could just sit down and shut up for once in your life, and me and Sydney could just do whatever _we _want.

Miz Muse: Oh yeah. Says who?

Haylie Muse: Says me.

Sydney Muse: *moves towards Alex and whispers* _Wanna bet who's gonna win this fight?_

Alex Muse: *_whispers to Sydney* Yeah, 20$ for that Mike insults Haylie for the billionth time_

Sydney Muse: *whispers to Alex* _Alright Mr. Smart Guy, I bet you twenty bucks that Haylie would hurt Miz enough that she would captilize that she would put him in a body bag._

Alex Muse: *whispers to Sydney* _Ha-ha-ha, very funny Canadian_

Sydney Muse: _*whispers to Alex* I'm not laughing Alex._

Miz Muse: *_has a stare down with the Punk Diva*_

Haylie Muse: _*has a stare down with Mike, grabbing a secret chainsaw that is already up and running*_

Miz Muse: O.O

Sydney Muse: _*whispers to Alex* Ha, told ya Alex_

Alex Muse: _*whispers to Sydney* Pay close attention Sydney, Mike is getting ready for something...or at least I think he's getting ready for something._

Haylie Muse: Wanna say that you're going to rule this house till Lana gets back? *_holds chainsaw to Mike's face*_

Mike Muse: O.O Alright I give! I give!

Haylie Muse: What's wrong Mizanin? Afraid of getting murdered by a girl?

Mike Muse: Hell yeah I am! *runs away*

Haylie Muse: Yeah, go back to your room Mizanin! You little chicken!

Alex Muse: *_mutters* _Just perfect *_grabs twenty bucks out of his pocket and hands it to Sydney* _

Sydney Muse: *_grabs the money* _Mm-hm


	80. Day Eighty

Sydney Muse: *leans her head on Lana's door and literally hears the song she's listening to* Ah crap.

Tori Muse: What?

Sydney Muse: Lana is _pissed. Off._

Tori Muse: Like, Haylie pissed off?

Sydney Muse: Like, add Haylie's pissed off-ness, a woman's time of the month pissed off-ness and homicidal aggression.

Tori Muse: Ouch. Over what?

Sydney Muse: Her mom "accidentally" put her iPod in the washing machine.

Tori Muse: Define "accidentally"?

Sydney Muse: She literally stole the iPod in Lana's sleep and deliberately put in the washing machine.

Tori Muse: I know that I could be a bitch sometimes to you and Haylie, and possibly a few others that I can't remember, but even _I _wouldn't do something like that.

Sydney Muse: I know. And since you're a little bit "new" as a muse, I'll just say something along the lines of: Lana and her mom are at each others throats.

Tori Muse: Like?

Sydney Muse: You and Haylie.

Tori Muse: Ouch.

Sydney Muse: Ouch, and it's usually worse when she's listening to _Wake Up _by Suicide Silence, with full volume on her computer and iTunes.

Tori Muse: I'm not surprised that she's deaf yet.

Sydney Muse: Same here, but that's her way of suppressing her anger sort of.

Tori Muse: Other way?

Sydney Muse: Using something as a punching bag.

Tori Muse: o.O

Sydney Muse: Yep. *hears more music* Ah crap, she must really _not _be hersef?

Tori Muse: Why?

Sydney Muse: She's listening too Cody's theme, somebody normal wouldn't listen to that crap.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Hey! What's wrong with my theme?

Sydney Muse: No offence Cody, wait, what the hell am I saying, you're theme is totally eighties it's so annoying.

Tori Muse: Hey, no need to fight, well, at least no need to fight between you two.

Sydney Muse: You're right, hey, wanna prank somebody?

"Dashing" Cody Muse: I don't usually get involved with what you do, but sure.

Tori Muse: And I know the person to prank *insert evil smile*

"Dashing" Coy Muse: So is it true that Lana is now a secret fan of me?

Sydney Muse: …maybe I don't know.


	81. Day EightyOne

Me: World's ending! :'(

Haylie Muse: 2012 already?

Me: No :'(

Haylie Muse: What's wrong then?

Me: I don't wanna say…

Haylie Muse: Lanzy—

Me: Lanzy?

Haylie Muse: Shut up and let me finish…Lanzy, you know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?

Me: *sighs* I have officially converted..

Haylie Muse: To?

Me: Being a miz-fit.

Haylie Muse: PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING?

Me: *nods head no*

Haylie Muse: Wait, is it just starting, or is it official.

Me: Middle.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, I have enough time to convert you back :D, wait, Miz in the house?

Me: Actually IDK where he is to be honest.

Miz Muse: *walks in* Did I hear what I think I just heard.

Me: *pretends to be a Miz-take* That your basically gay for Alex, yes, yes you did.

Miz Muse: No, not that, did I just hear that you're a Miz-fit?

Me: No, what gave you the impression *trying to not give it away*

Miz Muse: I got proof *points to the video camera in the corner of the room*

Me: On a totally different related topic, why the hell is there a video camera in my room?

Miz Muse: None of your concern, anyways, if you don't wanna admit it yourself, then I just have to simply play-back the tape and—

Me: ALRIGHT! Fine, Imma Miz-fit!

Miz Muse: :D *hugs Lana*

Haylie Muse: One question?

Me: Shoot.

Haylie Muse: Are you becoming a Coleminor?

Me: O.O NO! IT WOULD BE A COLD DAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD _EVER _BECOME A COLEMINOR!

Haylie Muse: Alright, just wondering, sheesh, no need to be in 'time of the month' mode again.

Me: Sorry Hayz :(

Haylie Muse: And even though you're a "Miz-fit", you'll still be pretty awesome with me.

Miz Muse: What—

Haylie Muse: *roundhouse kicks him in the temple*

Me: Thanks, he was about to murder me with that hug.

Haylie Muse: No problem :D


	82. Day EightyTwo

Me: What is wrong with life?

Haylie Muse: By?

Me: JB might be performing at Wrestlemania :(

Haylie Muse: You mean Justin Bieber?

Me: Yeah.

Haylie Muse: :(

Me: I know :'(

Haylie Muse: Why though, it could be Miley freaking Cyrus for all I give a care for, why Justin Bieber?

Me: *reads something off the website* You have got to be kidding me.

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: Stupid creative can't think of something original.

Haylie Muse: By?

Me: The stupid Cena/Nexus storyline is copying the DiBiase Sr./Virgil storyline in the freaking nineties.

Haylie Muse: WWE needs new creative people.

Me: Here's what this little paragraph says, "The current plan for the John Cena/Nexus storyline is to pattern it after the Ted DiBiase/Virgil storyline from the early 1990's. The idea is that Wade Barrett will continue ordering Cena around until the point where Cena finally snaps and attacks Barrett."

Haylie Muse: Wow.

Me: I know. *reads some more* At least we might know who Edge's replacement is.

Haylie Muse: Who?

Me: Punk.

Haylie Muse: SES Punk?

Me: Yeah.

Haylie Muse: Meh, I could care less, just another annoying superstar I'm forced to listen to.

Me: *looks at photos on Google Images* Ah great a _third _magazine, gotta be kidding me.

Haylie Muse: Who? What?

Me: Apparently Miz is on _another _cover on a magazine.

Haylie Muse: Seriously? *looks at the computer* Holy f* he is to…and why does he look _so _f* familiar?

Me: Now that you say that, he actually _does, _but I just can't put my finger on it.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, but whoever he resembles, him _and _that person look dayum smexy.

Me: O.O *turns to face the Punk Diva* Are you stating that whoever the Miz resembles _and _the Miz are smexy? *moves away from Haylie*

Haylie Muse: What? I was joking bout the Miz part, the other person that he resembles does look smexy.

Me: *hugs Haylie* thought I lost you kid.


	83. Day EightyThree

Haylie Muse: *skipping in the living room to find Lana watching Raw* Lanzy.

Me: *not paying attention off the match that's currently on* What?

Haylie Muse: You know I'm awesome, right?

Me: *turns around to face the Punk Diva* Whatya want?

Haylie Muse: Oh you know me _so _well, can you do a huge favour for me?

Me: If it's murdering Miz, Alex and Cole I got you and someone else on that.

Haylie Muse: Shockingly not that…

Me: Then what _is _it Haylie?

Haylie Muse: Can you convert me from being a WWE Diva to a TNA knockout?

Me: *thinks*

Haylie Muse: That's gotta be a _no, _right? *walks away*

Me: Trudel, wait?

Haylie Muse: *stops, turns around and walks towards Lana* Yeah?

Me: Why would you think I would say no?

Haylie Muse: Because of the way you've been acting.

Me: Why—oh. You know I would've still said yes.

Haylie Muse: So me transferring to TNA is a yes?

Me: *nods*

Haylie Muse: Thank you.

Me: Still, doesn't matter how I act, if you want to ask something, just ask.

Haylie Muse: Alright (:

Me: *turns back to TV* :O

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: I was right!

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: Punk's on Raw.

Haylie Muse: Huh, Raw might become more clinically insane.

Me: I can't agree with you more (:

Haylie Muse: So, to just make it official, you're alright with putting me as a TNA knockout?

Me: *nods* Yeah.

Haylie Muse: Once again, thank you :)


	84. Day EightyFour

Me: I seriously don't know why I get up at six in the freaking morning to straighten my hair? *drags her feet to the bathroom, only to see Miz doing _his _hair* Do you mind?

Miz Muse: Mind what?

Me: Get out of the bathroom so I could do my hair!

Miz Muse: There's a bathroom downstairs, use that.

Me: This is the only bathroom that has my straightner and I'm too lazy to bring it down there! *insert whines*

Miz Muse: Fine *leaves bathroom*

Me: Finally *fully enters the bathroom, closes the door, and plugs in the straightner, waiting for it to heat up*

_Knock, knock_

Me: Yeah *starts doing her eye shadow*¸

Miz Muse: _You almost done?_

Me: Miz, I _just _started.

Miz Muse: _Really? It felt like forever._

Me: Go to hell.

Miz Muse: _Can't._

Me: Why?

Miz Muse: _I ain't going to hell where the devil is a flat out b*_

Me: Shut up Mizanin! *starts straightening hair*

**Few minutes later (or few hours later in Miz's case)**

Me: Done? Happy?

Miz Muse: Yes *rushes in the bathroom*

Me: Loser *walks in the room to see LayCool on her laptop* Just wondering, what are you guys doing?

Layla Muse: Just doing whatever, don't worry, we're not doing anything drastic or download stuff that would destroy it.

Me: Seriously? *grabs uniform shirt*

Michelle Muse: Total serious.

Me: Can I ask you guys something?

Michelle Muse: Sure.

Me: Kilt or pants?

Layla Muse: What shirt you wearing?

Me: 3/4 dress shirt with the cardigan.

Michelle Muse: Probably the kilt.

Me: Alright thanks.

Layla Muse: No problem. Mind if we ask you something?

Me: Sure.

Michelle Muse: Why do you have to wear the cardigan?

Me: School reglation.

Michelle Muse: That must suck that you must have to wear something that has to be ordered by the school.

Me: I know, but I don't wanna get suspended. *leaves to prepare for school* GIRLS!

Michelle Muse: WHAT!

Me: DO ME A FAVOUR?

Layla Muse: YEAH?

Me: Don't put any singer that I don't know or hate on my iTunes.


	85. Day EightyFive

Haylie Muse: Alright, the world's ending.

Me: If your saying something about the Maple Leafs having a win streak and not sucking, I figured that out a long time ago.

Haylie Muse: No.

Me: Other than the hockey fiasco, what makes you think the world is ending?

Haylie Muse: Riley's being nice too me o.O

Me: O.O

Haylie Muse: I know, he usually follows Mike's way and annoys the hell out of me, but now, now he's…nice.

Me: I don't think that's world ending material, that's more of the Twilight Zone material.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, end of the world is Miz doesn't say 'awesome' for five months.

Me: Yeah, that is world-ending material.

Haylie Muse: Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?

Me: I don't know—and for whatever reason, good luck, and suck it up buttercup.

Haylie Muse: Don't be stealing my line.

Me: Hey, I started that, and your even lucky enough that I let you have the privilege to let you use it.

Haylie Muse: Oh whatever

*Song _Somewhere I Belong _by Linkin Park starts up*

Me: That you?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, I'm trying to get interested in different genres of music.

Me: Good idea :D

Haylie Muse: Why don't you?

Me: I do, but I actually like the type of music that I listen to the most because I'm used to it.

Haylie Muse: I understand, and why the hell is that song playing? *gos to her room Few minutes later, she came back*

Me: Any news?

Haylie Muse: Nothing, Syd was just using my laptop.

Me: Oh.

Miz Muse: *sliding in the room* Did I just hear that Haylie is actually listening to _actual _music?

Haylie Muse: *smacks Miz upside the head* Shut up! Don't say that about my music, you listen to it to.

Miz Muse: Some of it.

Haylie Muse: Oh whatever, you still listen to it.

Miz Muse: So, is it true that you're listening to different music yes or no?

Haylie Muse: Yeah…so?


	86. Day EightySix

Haylie Muse: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: What?

Haylie Muse: I tested a love calculator on your iPod…

Me: And

Haylie Muse: I was bored so I decided to do the pairing of me and Mike and…

Me: The compatibility between you two sucks?

Haylie Muse: No. The compatibility is 92%

Me: Damn—my match making powers are working.

Haylie Muse: Then I was bored once more so I did me and Alex and…

Me: Please don't tell me the rating between you two are worse than you and Mike?

Haylie Muse: Worse….we're at 97%

Me: O.O

Haylie Muse: I know :(

Me: Dun dun da dun, dun dun da dun

Haylie Muse: What does that supposed to mean?

Me: I don't know, maybe I could do something involving you two getting married I don't know.

Haylie Muse: O.O NO! NO WAY IN HELL AND OVER MY COLD, DEAD BODY!

Me: Hey, with a rating of a 97, how could I not do it.

Haylie Muse: Why do you hate me?

Me: No, why does love calculator hates you, and what did the description say about you.

Haylie Muse: "Haylie and Alex's compatibility is undeniable. Let fate have its say and give in to the power of love"

Me: Dun dun da dun, dun dun da dun.

Haylie Muse: *hits Lana on the arm*

Me: Ow, what is that for?

Haylie Muse: I dunno *shrugs shoulders*

Me: You still have to do a lot of convincing to me in order to have my mind go against a possible marriage between you two.

Haylie Muse: I hate you *walks away*

Sydney Muse: *enters* What's with Haylie.

Me: She's just mad that her and Alex got a ninety six love rating.

Sydney Muse: Riley?

Me: Yes, how many Alex's do you know?

Sydney Muse: Just one, but I don't know if you made an OC named Alex.

Me: Oh. Yeah, it's that Alex.

Sydney Muse: What are you going to do about that?

Me: Possibly make 'em get married I don't know.

Haylie Muse: _*from afar* _WHEN THAT DOES HAPPEN, WORLD WAR THREE WOULD BE BROKEN OUT?

Me: HEY! YOU TWO WOULD BE CUTE TOGETHER, * more calmly* Am I right Sydney?

Sydney Muse: *shrugs shoulders* Could be?

Me: *_towards Haylie somewhere* _ SYDNEY EVEN AGREES WITH ME!


	87. Day EightySeven

Me: Why does everything bad always happen to me :'(

Haylie Muse: By?

Me: *points to the two people in the far corner of her room* That a good explanation for ya?

Haylie Muse: Wait…isn't that TNA's Robbie E & Cookie?

Me: *nods yes*

Haylie Muse: Wow…

Me: I know, I'm weird.

Haylie Muse: Yeah basically.

Me: *evil glares her*

Haylie Muse: What—I was stating the truth, calm down.

Me: *still evil glaring Haylie*

Haylie Muse: But I just gotta say something—

Me: If you say that Robbie E is "cute" I'm feeding you to a Miz talk-a-thon for a full twenty four hours.

Haylie Muse: Fine :(

Me: You mean, you _were _gonna say that Robbie E's _cute?_

Haylie Muse: …

Me: Nooooo—I'm losing my best OC to…_that! _*points to Robbie E*

Haylie Muse: No you're not.

Me: Yes I am :(

Haylie Muse: *hugs Lana* No you're not. *secretly looks at Robbie*

Me: *notices what Haylie is "secretly doing", then says* Hey Robbie!

Robbie Muse: *looks to Lana* Yeah?

Me: Someone wants to talk to you *tosses Haylie to him* Have fun Haylie :D *focus on watching TNA*

Haylie Muse: *insert her shyness* Hi *small wave, then looks at her shoes*

Cookie Muse: *studies Haylie for a few minutes* Hey *hugs Haylie*

Haylie Muse: You're actually nice?

Cookie Muse: You one of those peoples that just sees me through television, right?

Haylie Muse: Uh yeah.

Cookie Muse: To answer your question, yeah I am actually nice, I just _really _hate Jersey Shore.

Haylie Muse: Finally, someone who agrees with me on something :D

Cookie Muse: You hate it to?

Haylie Muse: Yes :D

Cookie Muse: Looks like I found someone who hates the same thing about me! *puts arm around Haylie's shoulders and walked out of the room*

Robbie Muse: Hey, what about me? *follows the two girls*

Me: Just hope that they don't turn her into a prep—then they would be dead *focus more on her computer*


	88. Day EightyEight

Me: Sydney, should I make the bets for Bragging Rights?

Sydney Muse: Sure.

Miz Muse: *enters as if knowing* Lana's gonna make predictions again?

Sydney Muse: Yeah basically.

Me: And I'm not doing what we did at NOC.

Miz Muse: Aw, that was fun :( *does puppy dog face*

Me: Urgh fine, since there is five matches, if you win four out of the five, you could have the copyrights to the word awesome.

Miz Muse: :D

Me: BUT! If _I _win, you're giving up this *holds up his MITB briefcase*

Miz Muse: :O you can't do that.

Me: *smirks* Just did. So, Natalya verses one member of LayCool, I'm pulling for the Canadian.

Miz Muse: LayCool.

Me: Bryan verses Ziggles, I'm pulling for Bryan

Miz Muse: Ziggles.

Me: Kane verses Taker, for the first time ever between these two, I'm pulling for Kane *shrugs shoulders*

Miz Muse: First time, I'm pulling for Taker

Me: Orton verses Barrett for the WWE title—please Orton, don't fail me *crosses fingers*

Miz Muse: Don't you usually go for Barrett for situations like this?

Me: Yes—but I don't want the RAW to basically be ruined by the bumblebee group.

Miz Muse: Alright, then I'll be pulling for Barrett, alright last match?

Me: Raw verses SD for Bragging Rights…I'm pulling for Raw.

Miz Muse: We finally agree on something :D *hugs Lana*

Me: So we're on terms with the conditions of this?

Miz Muse: Yep.

Me: HAYLIE!

Haylie Muse: *runs in* Miz needs to be killed?

Miz Muse: Right here

Haylie Muse; Hey loser, anyways Lana, what's up?

Me: Want the MITB briefcase?

Haylie Muse: :D :D :D :D HELL YEAH!

Me: You'll get it on Sunday

Haylie Muse: Sweet :D

Me: Wanna get in on the bet that me and loser mcloser has?

Haylie Muse: For Bragging Rights?

Me: Yeah

Haylie Muse: Alright, lemme see if I get the matches correct, I'm pulling for Natalya for the Unified Divas Championship, Bryan to win against Ziggles, Orton for the WWE Championship, Taker for the WHC title, and SD for Bragging Rights

Me: SD, huh?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, they seem awesome

Miz Muse: You perform on Raw and yet your cheering for SD

Haylie Muse: Hey, if it wasn't for SD, I wouldn't be in the WWE.

Me: Now, how this works is that if you win four out of the five predictions, you'll basically be queen of the house.

Haylie Muse: Doesn't Nexus do that job?

Me: Half the time they're playing video games

Haylie Muse: Oh

Me: Anyways, if you don't—

Miz Muse: You get to be my second assistant.

Haylie Muse: Oh great, so what happens to you two if you win and lose

Me: For me, for when I lose, I get to hand the rights to Miz for the word awesome, and for if I win, he has to give the MITB briefcase to you, if he loses, he has to give the briefcase up and can't say awesome for the rest of his life, which would be physically impossible for him, wins gets the rights to say awesome

Miz Muse: Can I get the copyrights for the word epic

Me: Fine *sounds defeated*

Miz Muse: :D


	89. Day EightyNine

Me: *walks in my room to see none other than Miz somehow got on my laptop* Are you destroying the thing from the inside out?

Miz Muse: No

Me: You serious? Or are you just lying so that I would believe you?

Miz Muse: I'm telling the truth..honestly.

Me: Well, alright *shrugs shoulders as Miz leaves and I went back on my laptop* What the….? Oh he's so gonna get it now.

_In the living room_

Haylie Muse: What were you doing on Lana's laptop?

Miz Muse: Just re-did the wallpaper and downloaded songs, no biggie.

Me: MIZ! YOUR DEAD!

Miz Muse: And now I run, rat me out or your dead *runs off*

Me: *enters the living room* Where's Miz.

Haylie Muse: Basement.

_Few moments later_

Miz Muse: *being dragged upstairs by Lana by his ear* Thanks a lot for ratting me out Trudel.

Me: No problem :D

Me: So Miz, you decided it would be funny to put a picture of yourself as the wallpaper for the computer and download Justin freaking Bieber.

Miz Muse: Happy early birthday :)

Me: That's not a good early birthday gift idiot—first off, I'd liked my background photo.

Haylie Muse: What was it?

Me: Two baby seals :)

Miz Muse: That sucked, and now it's been upgraded by yours truly *points to himself and smirks*

Me: Yeah you and a sleeping Koloa bear—the bear was cute in that one.

Miz Muse: What about me?

Me: You're smiling like an idiot.

Miz Muse: So?

Me: So you looked like a moron

Miz Muse: :O

Haylie Muse: And why did you download Justin Bieber Miz?

Miz Muse: Because I heard from Lana's friends that shes loves that kid, and yeah.

Me: One problem: I HATE THE GUY!

Miz Muse: You're just denying it.

Me: Grr


	90. Day Ninety

Me: :D

Miz Muse: What?

Me: 1 for me, 1 for Haylie and none for you :D

Miz Muse: Crap, I'm off to a bad start :(

Me: I'm not :D and if I win, I'm making sure that you don't have the copyrights to the words awesome and epic.

Miz Muse: Oh don't worry, I will

Haylie Muse: Yeah right loser :P

Miz Muse: Hey I will

Haylie Muse: That's like you say that you would cash in the MITB briefcase on the Orton/Barrett match and getting the US Championship.

Miz Muse: Never thought about that, thanks for the idea Haylie.

Haylie Muse: It wasn't an idea doofus, it was a thought, get those two straight.

Miz Muse: Nope, it was an idea.

Me: Will you two cram it, please?

Miz + Haylie Musi: Fine :(

Me: Wow, you two never agree to me

Miz Muse: Maybe it's a special event where I'll get the WWE Championship and get the copyrights to the words awesome and epic.

Haylie Muse: And if I lose, kill me.

Me: Oh yeah, you get to be one of Miz's assistants.

Miz Muse: Damn straight :D

Me: Oh shut up

Miz Muse: Make me

Me: *evil smile*

Haylie Muse: *standing behind him with a Freddy-style glove hand*

Miz Muse: *looks to see Haylie* Ah snap *runs for his life*

Haylie Muse: Oh don't run moron, I was about to murder you :D *chases after him*

Me: While they're having fun, I'll just refresh the page over and over again to see if anything is new—and make sure that me and Haylie win this bet and make sure that Miz doesn't get the copyrights to my most used words :P


	91. Day NinetyOne

Me: *sighs* This can't be good

Haylie Muse: *returning from a Miz hunt* What?

Me: Nexus is already getting championships.

Haylie Muse: Whatya mean?

Me: The unlikey duo of Cena and Otunga are the new tag champs.

Haylie Muse: You're joking, right?

Me: I wish I was

Haylie Muse: *reads what I'm seeing* You _are _serious.

Me: If Barrett wins the WWE title during his match—the WWE is officially screwed.

Haylie Muse: Yepp *nods head in agreement*

Me: When that happens, I'm either hoping Orton gets it back via his rematch clause, or if that doesn't happen, I'm officially watching TNA.

Haylie Muse: Thought you already do?

Me: I meant becoming an avid watcher of that program.

Haylie Muse: Oh, I sort of get it :)

Me: Yep, but still, Nexus gaining championships isn't a good thing. *starts writing something in a notebook*

Haylie Muse: Whatcha writing? Don't tell me your writing another new stor.

Me: It won't get published.

Haylie Muse: But what's it about?

Me: Basically you're in a personal rivalry with Nexus.

Haylie Muse: :D Do I win at the end?

Me: How about you actually read it.

Haylie Muse: Aw :(

Me: Any update in the Bragging Rights results?

Haylie Muse: *refreshes the page about 50 times* Well, Goldie beaten the Fortunate Son *hears off in a distance* Who apparently figured that out and is now crying like a little baby.

Me: Maryse comforting him?

Haylie Muse: *hears some more* No, she's with LayCool.

Me: Oh….ha ha for Teddy :D


	92. Day NinetyTwo

Me: :D Two, one, one

Haylie Muse: Who got the two?

Me: Me

Miz Muse: How?

Me: Kane buried Taker

Miz Muse: :(

Haylie Muse: :(

Miz Muse: What's the next match?

Me: The Bragging Rights match

Haylie Muse: Come on team SD! *crosses fingers*

Miz Muse: Why are you rooting for that team again?

Me: Because that's the brand that basically gave her the start in the WWE.

Haylie Muse: Exactly dumbass.

Miz Muse: Who me or the person who wants to kill me? *points to Lana*

Me: *smacks Miz upside the head with her shoe*

Miz Muse: Well, that's not exactly a surprise.

Me: Miz, you better not be the last man standing for your team?

Miz Muse: Why?

Me: Because I promised myself that everytime that I see you that I would basically agree with you that you're awesome.

Miz Muse: Damn straight! :D :D :D

Me: *rolls eyes* You are a mental case.

Haylie Muse: Can I _please _kill him?

Me: As I said time and time again, not until my birthday.

Haylie Muse: When is that?

Me: Three weeks.

Haylie Muse: :( I can't wait that long.

Me: Well, suck it up buttercup, and I make sure that we win the bet, Miz doesn't, so he doesn't get the copyrights to awesome and epic, and he gives up the MITB briefcase and gives it to you.

Haylie Muse: :D

Miz Muse: :'(

Me: Suck it up loser :D


	93. Day NinetyThree

Me + Miz Muse: ! :( :( :( :(

Haylie Muse: Ahha suckers :D

Me: At least Miz is still at one

Miz Muse: Those matches are rigged .

Me: No they're not :D :D It just means that sooner or later, you'll be giving up your MITB briefcase :D :D

Miz Muse: :( You know that I hate you two, right?

Me + Haylie Muse: Yes :D :D

Miz Muse: Why does everyone hate me.

Me: One, you're annoying Two you're obnoxious Three your arrogant Four all you keep on talking about is yourself, and do you _really _want me to go on.

Miz Muse: Nope. I think I got the picture by now.

Me: *hears a song playing* I should _really _get rid of this song.

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: "Your Love is my Drug" by Ke$ha

Haylie Muse: I thought you'd loved that song?

Me: I _did, _but now everything I think of it while writing, it makes me thing of a pairing between you two…and there's stuff going on after, but I don't wanna mention.

Haylie Muse: What exactly do you mean?

Me: *bangs fists together as long as to when Haylie realizes it*

Haylie Muse: *realizing* Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! I get it.

Miz Muse: I still don't.

Haylie Muse + Me: You are a moron.

Miz Muse: _Correction _An _awesome _moron.

Me: You just called yourself a moron right *trying to figure out to change the song since her iTunes is screwing up*

Miz Muse: Wait—_hey!_

Me: ^.^

Miz Muse: .

Me: Hey, I just can't help to be awesome :D :D

Miz Muse: My word, remember?

Me: Last time I checked, you don't get the copyrights yet, since you're at one point.

Miz Muse: Um…small problem?

Me: What?

Miz Muse: *gives her a few papers* I secretly got the copyrights for the word without your knowledge.

Me: Snap :( You suck !

Miz Muse: Doesn't make a difference since you blow.

Me: O.O You're so dead Mizanin!


	94. Day NinetyFour

Me: This can't be happening *runs a hand through her hair*

Miz Muse: It's happening all right :D You can't be associating yourself with the word awesome

Me: But does it have to involve songs with the word?

Miz Muse: Yes.

Me: Good, cause I hate the I'm Awesome song by Spose.

Miz Muse: Hey—

Me: Yeah yeah I know, I can't use awesome, I know, duh loser.

Miz Muse: :D

Me: What am I going to do with you?

Haylie Muse: Send him to a mental institution?

Me: No, he'll make the mental institution go crazy.

Haylie Muse: Send him to Mia's?

Me: I want him alive at least, not smothered to death.

Miz Muse: Oh yeah, forgot to give you this? *hands Lana another sheet of paper*

Me: What the fuck is this? *reads the paper* Oh my God!

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: Read this *hands Haylie another sheet of paper*

Haylie Muse: MIZ IS THE RULER OF THE HOUSE?

Me: *evil glares Miz* What are you going to do?

Miz Muse: Oh nothing *evil smile as he walks off*

Haylie Muse: Alright can _I _go to Mia's?

Me: Why?

Haylie Muse: Because he'll have Nexus on my ass

Me: Thought you guys had made some trust thingy or something?

Haylie Muse: No, that was a friend thingy and that was between me, Justin & Heath, the Miz is just brain washing all of them to hate me and try to murder me.

Me: Not if I have anything to do with it.

Haylie Muse: They'll listen to Miz, not you, so what's the point?

Me: The point is that Nexus hates Miz and doesn't wanna do whatever the fuck he tells them to do.

Haylie Muse: And they follow what you say?

Me: Yes :D :D


	95. Day NinetyFive

Lana: This is what you get when your bored.

Haylie Muse: What?

Lana: Somehow finding a loop hole in that stupid copyright shit.

Haylie Muse; Your listening to a song that says awesome, right?

Lana: Yeah, it's that annoying I'm Awesome song by Spose.

Haylie Muse: That's song's awesome.

Lana: You're right :D *high fives Haylie*

Evan Muse: *walks in* You guys don't care about the copyright Miz has on the word awesome, right?

Lana: Yep we don't care :D It's not like we get ratted on again, and he's not here.

Haylie Muse: Where is he?

Lana: I don't even wanna know. Anyways, we're not gonna get ratted on, and Miz is not here, so, time to take advantage of that :D

Evan Muse: Wow—you guys are cool.

Haylie Muse: We know :D

Evan Muse: :)

*_Song changes to Because I'm Awesome by the Dollyrots*_

Evan Muse: You got another song with the word awesome?

Lana: Why yes, yes I do.

Haylie Muse: And you have it because?

Lana: Well, I have it because I like it or it just pisses Miz off, whichever one is better.

Haylie Muse: Oh. :D

Lana: Why you smiling?

Haylie Muse: Can I smile for no reason at all?

Evan Muse: No, that means you murdered someone.

Haylie Muse: :O I would never! :'(

Lana: Sorry Hay, but it's true.

Haylie Muse: How so?

Lana: You smiled when you accidentally injured your brother.

Haylie Muse: Oh. :D

Lana: *starts singing* I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaners 'Cause I'm awesome! I don't need you 'cause I'm neato and I beat you 'Cause I'm awesome! :D

Haylie Muse: That was random

Evan Muse: I agree with homicidal punkie.

Haylie Muse: *smacks Evan upside the head*

Evan Muse: What was that for? :'(

Haylie Muse: Sorry Evy Bear :'( *hugs Evan*

Lana: *to herself* And this is why me and Haylie are awesome….don't know how and why, but we're awesome.


	96. Day NinetySix

Lana: *continues singing the I'm Awesome Song*

Miz Muse: *walks in*

Lana: *notices and quickly changes the song to _Whoa Is Me _by Down with Webster*

Miz Muse: What song were you just listening to?

Lana: Whoa is Me by Down with Webster :P

Miz Muse: The one before that?

Lana: I'm Back by Eminem.

Miz Muse: Why are you always so hard to deal with—I'm talking bout the one by Spose.

Lana: Oh, the I'm Awesome song?

Miz Muse: Yes the song that is making you not agree with the copyright terms.

Lana: So? Does it look like I care about what someone like you has something to do with agree or not agreeing with saying or not saying the word awesome?

Miz Muse: Oh you will *smirks and leave the room*

Lana: What does that mean? *continues to listen to music, until felt something crawl on her* What the? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of the room to the living room where Miz was watching TV like nothing happened* MICHAEL MIZANIN!

Miz Muse: *looks up* Whoa, what got you pissed off?

Lana: YOU!

Miz Muse: *pretending nothing is going on* Me? What did I do?

Lana: SOMEHOW GOT A CAGE OF SPIDERS TO FALL ON ME! I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS!

Miz Muse: So you have Arachnophobia?

Lana: YES!

Miz Muse: Oh sorry, I didn't know that.

Lana: GO TO HELL! YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE! *runs back to her room*

Sydney Muse: *enters the room* What did you do to Lana?

Miz Muse: Poured spiders on her.

Sydney Muse: Did you know that she has Arachnophobia?

Miz Muse: I actually didn't know.

Sydney Muse: As Lana said, go to hell, you go to hell and you die!

Miz Muse: I don't want to see Lana when I die, and besides, me and Satan have a restraining order against each other, so that's physically impossible.


	97. Day NinetySeven

Haylie Muse: Lana, what are you being for Halloween?

Me: Zombie

Haylie Muse: ^.^

Me: You like zombies, huh?

Haylie Muse: No duh, if there is a costume contest at your school, we could enter and be zombie twins ^.^

Me: Maybe *looks at computer* Thank you

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: Me and Rhodes have something to agree on.

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Which is?

Me: That the Nexus is pathetic

"Dashing" Cody Muse: Oh yeah :D

Nexus Musi: *stands behind Cody*

Me: Have fun Cody *me and Haylie walk away while Nexus proceeds to beat up Cody*

_Living Room_

Haylie Muse: What were the other suggestions that people say for you to be for Halloween?

Me: Devil, Grim Reaper, Miz—

Haylie Muse: WHOA! Why him?

Me: Because some people think I'm at his level of annoyance.

Haylie Muse: Which by then is totally false.

Me: Yeah I agree with you on that one.

Haylie Muse: Where is Miz btw?

Me: Grounded.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: When I kicked him out of the house yesterday, he went to Georgia.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: To get away from you.

Haylie Muse: :'( That was mean of him :'(

Me: But at least I got something to threaten him with ^.^

Haylie Muse: What is it?

Me: Railroad spike to the heart

Haylie Muse: Damn, whoever thought of that is a freaking _genius! _


	98. Day NinetyEight

Haylie Muse: Let me get this straight, Ke$ha has a new song?

Me: Yeah-I just heard of it today too.

Haylie Muse: Whats it called?

Me: Sleazy.

Haylie Muse: *goes on Lana's laptop, searches the song on YouTube and listening to it* Dayum this is AWESOME!

Miz Muse: Cop-

Me: Railroad spike to heart.

Miz Muse: *stops saying what he was about to say*

Me: There.

Haylie Muse: I don't even wanna know, I was about to say that I'll cut your ears off with shears

Miz Muse: That a new one?

Haylie Muse: Well, I could also put a pencil in your nose and out your finger.

Miz Muse: That's impossible.

Haylie Muse: Exactly.

Miz Muse: How the heck do you get your inspirations for these death threats?

Haylie Muse: Me to know and for you to find out loser.

Miz Muse: Looks like you found a word to describe yourself.

Haylie Muse: ? If your trying to call me a loser, shut up before I rip out your sigmoi colon and make a rectum smoothie.

Me: Dayum

Miz Muse: That's just sadistic

Haylie Muse: Fine. Then I'll just take you into broad daylight, shoot you in the back of the head and pay the consiquences.

Miz Muse: Fine, whatever you say Marie.

Haylie Muse: *gets in Mike's face* If you _ever _call me Marie again, I would cut your body in half with a hub-cap *backs off*

Me: Yeah, better do what she says Miz.

Miz Muse: Uh, why?

Haylie Muse: Because I did exactly all that to a few kids that looked at me the wrong way.

Miz Muse: Dayum.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, suprised I didn't get any jail time for that.

Miz Muse: How old did you do all that

Haylie Muse: The ears and shears one, I did when I was old enough to hold a pair of shears-which was six, the pencil, nose and finger one that was when I was nine, the colon one I did when I was twelve, the gun one when I was fourteen and the hub-cap one when I was fifteen.

Miz Muse: Dayum

Haylie Muse: Yeah, wanna be the next edition to that list?

Miz Muse: *quickly nods head _no*_

Haylie Muse: Good, then get outta my face

Miz Muse: *walks away*

Haylie Muse: So, I'm hearing that you might be getting SD vs Raw 2011?

Me: Yeah maybe.

Haylie Muse: If so, MAKE ME FIRST BEFORE DOING ANYTHING ELSE!

Me: Alright, seesh, I was planning on making you first, calm down.

Haylie Muse: Good, and when you done that, make sure that I'm either in a rivarly with Miz OR Maryse

Me: You hate both of them don't you?

Haylie Muse: YES!


	99. Day NinetyNine

Haylie Muse: This game must be addicting. *watching Lana play SvR '11*

Me: Yes! Apparently your in a rivalry with Maryse, and Josh is in a rivalry with Miz.

Haylie Muse: Meh, at least I got one of my wishes

Miz Muse: You got SvR 2011 Lana?

Me: Yes

Miz Muse: You'd played me yet?

Me: Nope, been busy playing either Haylie or Josh, and I got Haylie's overall to a 90

Haylie Muse: :D You serious?

Miz Muse: :O You serous?

Me: Yes

Haylie Muse: HECK YES! Damn I'm amazing!

Miz Muse: Great, a divas better than me, this sucks :'(

Haylie Muse: ahha loser :D

Miz Muse: And to add insult to injury, I get beaten by Josh :'(

Josh Muse: double ahha loser :D

Me: :D The Trudel siblings always rule

Haylie + Josh Musi: Damn straight :D

Me: Wait, something doesn't feel right

Miz Muse: What?

Me: Where's Alex

Haylie Muse: With Julia—

Me: On second thought, I don't wanna know.

Haylie Muse: And good, you don't wanna know.

Me: :P It's going to lead me to being scarred for life, huh?

Haylie Muse: Uhuh

Me: Alright, this WWE Universe mode is flipping amazing :D It lets me do whatever the heck I want :D

Haylie Muse: It's basically letting you watch WWE everyday :D

Me: Yepp. I'm glad I got it early, it's awe-mazing!

Miz Muse: Good save there.

Me: Shut up.

Miz Muse: Make me :D

Me: I made you and Haylie go in some form of a tag team

Miz Muse: *shuts up*

Haylie Muse: You serious? Or did you say that so that he can shut up?

Me: Serious

Haylie Muse: :O As long as I'm champion and he's not, I'm good

Miz Muse: Ey!

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: How am I going to handle you two when I get free candy tomorrow night?


	100. Day OneHundred HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Haylie Muse: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D :D :D :D :D

Me: A time for me to clean up a corpse

Haylie Muse: Lana, I'm not going to murder anyone :), surprisingly

Me: No, I'm talking about a corpse of someone who gets scared to death.

Haylie Muse: Like me getting scared by Jason

Me: Exactly

Haylie Muse: Well, Miz did that to me last year, it's time for me to do one this year

Me: What do you mean?

Haylie Muse: I'm scared of a horror character, while he's scared of a reality TV character. *walks away*

Me: Great—it better not be who I think it is

Haylie Muse: Oh don't worry—you'll have nothing to worry about

Me: *muttering* That usually means I have _everything _to worry about

*_another room*_

Haylie Muse: *knocks on the door*

Cookie Muse: *opens door* HAY! *hugs the Punk Diva*

Haylie Muse: Hey, listen can do you me a _huge _favour?

Cookie Muse: Sure, what is it?

Haylie Muse: You have to act like Snooki for a few minutes.

Cookie Muse: Why?

Haylie Muse: Just to scare someone to death….almost

Cookie Muse: Sure, who is it?

*_living room*_

Me: *on computer listening to music*

Miz Muse: Lana?

Me: If your asking about coming with me to go get free candy tonight yes, but your not having some till we get back

Miz Muse: I know that, I was just asking where Haylie is?

Me: Why?

Miz Muse: Wish her a happy Halloween :D

Me: Yeah, that's complete bull

Miz Muse: No, I seriously wanna wish her a happy Halloween *feels someone taps his shoulder* *He turns around and sees 'Snooki' behind him* AHHHHHHHHHH! SNOOKI WANTS TO KILL ME! *runs away*

"Snooki": Miz, come back, I just wana talk to you *runs off*

Me: You got Cookie acting like Snooki

Haylie Muse: Hey, she looks like her, all she needs to do is act like her, and you got a scared Miz running for the hills :D

Me: Dang girl, that's an awesome job *high fives Haylie*

Haylie Muse: Hey, he scared me being Jason last year, a little payback doesn't hurt :D


	101. Day OneHundredOne

Me: I think I can never laugh more at a Miz segment for than this one.

Haylie Muse: o.O Wow

Me: I know, and I usually _never _laugh at a Miz segment

Alex Muse: That's because you stare at me :D

Me: No I don't!

Alex Muse: Yes you do, even Haylie would be on my side on this, right?

Haylie Muse: …I have no comment

Alex Muse: Great, but still just admit it :D

Me: No

Alex Muse: Yes

Me: No

Alex Muse: Yes

Me: No

Alex Muse: Yes

Me: FINE!

Alex Muse: You think I'm cute?

Me: Yes, happy? But on NXT, you were the second cutest.

Alex Muse: I can deal with that *hugs Lana*

Haylie Muse: Awwwwwhhhhheee

Me: *resisting the urge of threatening murder against the homicidal queen*

Haylie Muse: :D Can't help to see what cuteness is displayed :D

Me: *resisting more urge of murder* Alex, can you let go of me?

Alex Muse: Oh, sorry *lets go of Lana*

Me: Where's Miz?

Alex Muse: He crashed

Me: FINALLY! PEACE AND QUIET!

Alex + Haylie Musi: *cocks their head to one side*

Me: He was annoying. Plus I'm still mad at him for eating all my Mars bars :(

Alex Muse: What the….?

Haylie Muse: She loves her Mars bars, take one or all, she'll be more homicidal than me

Alex Muse: And _that's _saying something *walks away*

Haylie Muse: *making sure Alex is out of ear shot before saying* Are you serious when you said that Alex is cute?

Me: Yeah.

Haylie Muse: What is wrong with you?

Me: Nothing :P


	102. Day OneHundredTwo

Me: Why does everything bad happen to me?

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: I find Alex freaking Riley cute, alright? How bad is that?

Haylie Muse: Yep, that's bad.

Me: See?

Haylie Muse: Let me ask you something: Why?

Me: Hey, I need something to hope for for guys,

Haylie Muse: Yeah, that's extremely true

Me: Exactly. *sighs a frustrated sigh*

Haylie Muse: Look, do you _really _think Riley's cute

Alex Muse: If she think she does, she does, holy Haylie calm down with the questions

Haylie Muse: Better shut your mouth there Riley *turns a little homicidal*

Alex Muse: *turns to Lana* Help

Me: I wish. But when Haylie turns homicidal, there's nothing I can do. Sorry

Haylie Muse: *evil smiles, and holds a chainsaw*

Alex Muse: O.O

Me: Hey, at least you ain't getting your ears cut off with shears and having your insides made into a smoothie

Alex Muse: *turns back to normal* Good point *decides to run anyways*

Haylie Muse: Come on Riley! I need a victim! *runs after him*

Me: Haylie, just don't hurt him too bad!

Haylie Muse: *from a distance* DAMN IT!

Me: *continues to watch the main event of Raw* That was what I call, awesome :) *few minutes later, she sees Haylie and Alex walk back into the living room, Alex rubbing his right arm in a hurting way*

Haylie Muse: See, I didn't do anything bad to him :)

Alex Muse: Yeah, she almost broke my arm :'(

Me: Aww *hugs Alex*

Haylie Muse: ahha, knew you love him :D

Me: Shut uo

Alex Muse: Just admit it :)

Me: Fine

Alex Muse: :D


	103. Day OneHundredThree

Haylie Muse: You making another song fic?

Me: Yes—but I can't decide on which song :'(

Haylie Muse: What songs do you wanna do?

Me: 'I Hate You, Don't Leave Me', 'Love Story', 'I'm Sorry', 'Things I'll Never Say', 'Better than Me' 'Brave New World', 'I'd Come for You'.

Haylie Muse: You not going to school tomorrow right?

Me: Yeah

Haylie Muse: How about do all of those songs tonight, figure out which ones are good, or take the lazy way out and put a poll on FF

Me: Which I did

Haylie Muse: So you take the lazy way out? -.- Wow Lana

Me: What?

Haylie Muse: Nothing

Me: Alright then :P

Haylie Muse: So, what are ya doing?

Me: Downloading music?

Haylie Muse: Didn't you go over the limit last time?

Me: Yes :D

Haylie Muse: And you might be going over the limit again?

Me: Yes :D

Haylie Muse: Wow *starts sucking on a sucker*

Me: Where did you get that?

Haylie Muse: *points to Lana's Halloween bag*

Me: Oh *goes back to the computer*

Haylie Muse: You writing a one shot

Me: Yes….wait, where is Mike & Alex?

Haylie Muse: Playing video games

Me: Thought only me and Nexus did that?

Haylie Muse: No, they do to

Me: They better not be playing SvR '11 *heads to living room to see Mike and Alex doing exactly that* Miz, did you make yourself WWE Champion

Miz Muse: Yes :D

Me: *slaps hand to forehad*


	104. Day OneHundredFour

Me: Lol, I still loved Halloween.

Haylie Muse: Because you got candy?

Me: Nope.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: Before I came back home, I got stopped by the cops.

Haylie Muse: :O You serious?

Me: Yes

Miz Muse: Damn

Me: *looks at Miz* Alright then, what was that for?

Miz Muse: What did you do?

Me: Nothing, honestly

Miz Muse: psh, yeah right

Me: What are you, my father?

Miz Muse: I could be

Me: I don't even wanna know what to do if you were _really _my father.

Haylie Muse: Anyways, continue with your story.

Me: Well, when the cop pulled in front of me, I thought I would be in trouble or something, but at the end, he ended up asking what the heck I was for Halloween and he ended up giving me chocolate.

Haylie Muse: Wow

Me: Best part of the night.

Miz Muse: I agree with Haylie…..wow

Me: Should've brought Miz

Miz Muse: Why?

Me: So I could give you to them so you could be out of my sight

Miz Muse: :O

Me: But no, I ended up giving you and Riley the duty of handing out the candy.

Haylie Muse: How did that end out?

Me: They ended up throwing half the bowl at a few kids and Mike ended up giving three freaking teenagers a rant about how he's awesome.

Haylie Muse: *turns to Miz* Wow.

Miz Muse: *shrugs shoulders* It was true

Me: AND Mike ended up flirting with my Mom!

Haylie Muse: *still focused on Mike* Seriously?

Miz Muse: Alright, now _that _part was a total lie

Me: Nope, when I came back, my mom told me that, and she _never _lies about stuff like that

Miz Muse: *mutters* I hate your mom

Me: *smacks Miz upside the head*

Miz Muse: What was that for?

Me: I'm the only person allowed to hate my mom, not anyone else.

Miz Muse: Fine *mutters* Bitch

Me: *smacks Miz upside the head, then walks away*

Miz Muse: Fine, walk away from the awesome one. Don't be doing stuff with Alex that you would regret later if you know what I mean

Me: *runs towards Miz and starts beating the crap outta him*

Haylie Muse: *pulls me off of Miz* Lana, if I can't beat up Miz, you can't either

Me: DAMN IT! *walks away again*

Miz Muse: *pretending it already happened* AAAH! I'm scarred for life!

Haylie Muse: *kicks him in the shin* Please shut up, you're already disturbing my peace.

Miz Muse: You have peace?

Haylie Muse: I will in two weeks.


	105. Day OneHundredFive

Me: *sounding tired* Man, my dreams suck :(

Sydney Muse: Why? What was the dream?

Me: You don't wanna know *eats her breakfast*

Sydney Muse: Oh. *eats her own breakfast*

Me: *plops my head on the table and sleeps*

_Few minutes later_

Miz Muse: *pokes my head* It's seven thirty, get ready!

Me: *shoots my head up, heads straight for my room and get my uniform*

_Few more minutes later_

Me: *comes out of my room wearing a 3/4 dress shirt, cardigan, coat, kilt, tights, flats, _Hurley _backpack, and a couple of musi riding ontop of the backpack, playing with Lana's iPod* What time is it?

Savannah Muse: 7:36

Me: K good, I might make it to the bus *walks out the door, dragging Mike and Alex along the way before closing the door.

_Bus Stop_

Miz Muse: _Why _do I go to school with you?

Me: Because I don't want my house to be destroyed by the time I get back.

Miz Muse: The house ain't going to get destroyed

Me: Yeah it would

Miz Muse: No it won't

Me: Shut up before I put the railroad spike through heart

Miz Muse: *automatically shuts up*

Me: Finally, peace and quiet *starts doing homework that she forgot to do the night before because of a high school football game that she was forced to go to….in the pouring rain* *few more minutes later, the bus pulls up and Lana gets on, and sits in the nearest empty seat, not knowing that behind her, she would get her life ruined*

Trenton: Hey Lana, you decided not to murder yourself yet?

Me: *turns to his direction* Trenton, shut up alright, I'm not in the mood.

Trenton: Hey, ain't my fault that you can't get a boyfriend

Me: Says the person who can't get a girlfriend.

Trenton: Hey, at least I'm good looking

Me: *muttering* Yeah, six feet under ground good looking

Trenton: What was that?

Me: Nothing

Trenton: It better be nothing, but anyways, improve your life and you'll be getting at least a guy friend

Alex Muse: Look Trenton, shut your mouth alright, it ain't Lana's fault that her home life is messed up, ain't her fault that her mom decides to hate her guts and her father not giving a flying damn and the only family member that she could depend on is her brother. It also ain't her fault that no guy at this school decides to not date her because they're blind to realize how beautiful she is.

Trenton: Oh yeah, says who?

Alex Muse: Says her boyfriend, a boyfriend who would kick your ass in three seconds flat.

Trenton: Whoa, alright, sorry for those comments Lana.

Me: Whatever jerk

*When the bus stops at the school and everyone was getting off*

Me: Hey Alex.

Alex Muse: Yeah

Me: Since when did you became my "boyfriend"?

Alex Muse: Since that Trenton jerk decided to go a little too far with those comments.

Me: You're actually really sweet you know that, right?

Alex Muse: Well with you, my sweet side comes out.

Me: :) *hugs Alex*


	106. Day OneHundredSix

Haylie Muse: *cleaning a knife* 4 days, 4 days, 4 days

Miz Muse: 4 days for what?

Haylie Muse: *evil smirk* a funeral

Miz Muse: LANA!

Lana: *walks in* What?

Miz Muse: Imma bout to be murdered in 4 days! :'(

Lana: Good for you. I don't give a fuck.

Miz Muse: :O )':

Lana: Haha loser :D :D

Miz Muse: Do you even care about me ?

Lana: Nope :D :D

Miz Muse: You care bout everyone else but me ?

Lana: Yeah pretty much *shrugs shoulders*

Miz Muse: You deserve to go to Hell! .

Lana: Yeah, but I don't wanna see you there

Haylie Muse: Ha

Miz Muse: Shut up Trudel!

Haylie Muse: Make me Mizanin *puts knife to Mike's throat*

Lana: HAYLIE! NOT TILL MONDAY!

Haylie Muse: Awwhhe :'( *pulls knife back*

Miz Muse: See, you _do _care bout me

Lana: No, because I wanna be happy when I see Haylie kill you

Miz Muse: Damn it :(

Haylie Muse: :D :D

Miz Muse: *evil smile* Me plus you, Imma tell you—

Haylie Muse: SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW!

Miz Muse: What? I was singing.

Haylie Muse: Please, not JB *pouts*

Lana: Don't sing Justin Bieber Miz

Miz Muse: Aww, that was fun :'( ….hey, where's Alex?

Lana: Does it look like I know?

Miz Muse: Eh, I think you would probably know since you were probably—

Lana: HAYLIE!

Haylie Muse: On it *starts beating Miz, but not by much*


	107. Day OneHundredSeven

Haylie Muse: What'd you get for your birthday Lana?

Me: *searching through gift bags* An Aeropostale sweater from my aunt and uncle, bath stuff and nail stuff from my cousins, the first season of Jersey Shore on DVD from my other cousin and money.

Haylie Muse: Does that mean….

Me: You do that on Monday, Haylie.

Haylie Muse: Aw :( ….but why did you wanted Jersey Shore?

Me: Meh, I wanted something on DVD and besides, I might be getting season 2 for Christmas, so, yeah :P

Haylie Muse: Yeah—good point, you gonna watch it tonight?

Me: Just episodes 1-4, I still have too do my homework, which sucks

Haylie Muse: Just to make sure I'm not there.

Me: Yeah I know, you hate the show.

Haylie Muse: I just hate the show—but some of the guys on there are cute.

Me: -.-

Haylie Muse: What? Can I find any guy cute anymore?

Miz Muse: Well, usually you find cute in guys are abs and no brains?

Haylie Muse: Shut up—wanna make your death date sooner?

Miz Muse: No

Haylie Muse: Then shut up.

Miz Muse: *wanting to change the subject* Hey, which guy—or guys do you find cute on the JS?

Haylie Muse: Why do you care?

Miz Muse: Well, this is coming from the girl who hates JS, but finds one of the guys cute—doesn't compute. Who is cute to you?

Haylie Muse: None of your business.

Miz Muse: It _is _my business.

Haylie Muse + Me: How?

Miz Muse: ….shut up.

Haylie Muse: Exactly.

Miz Muse: So who is it?

Haylie Muse: Wanna push your death date?

Miz Muse: All I wanna know is you find cute, that's all.

Haylie Muse: Fine—it's Michael Sorrentino—will you _finally _shut up now? *walks away*

Miz Muse: Who the hell is that?

Me: The Situation.

Miz Muse: She finds _him _cute?

Me: Apparently.

Miz Muse: LMFAO!

Me: *muttering* I _so _can't wait for your death.


	108. Day OneHundredEight

Haylie Muse: *walks back in* Getting more apps for your iPod?

Me: Yeah

Haylie Muse: Don't you have enough?

Me: No.

Haylie Muse: Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?

Me: Got Maryse doing it.

Haylie Muse: Wow -.-

Me: What. I don't understand French.

Haylie Muse: And yet you get an 87 average in the class.

Me: Exactly. I don't get my school at all.

Haylie Muse: By?

Me: We have to read for like an half an hour on Wednesdays.

Haylie Muse: Wow.

Me: I know. And it has to be during my French class :(

Haylie Muse: That must suck :(

Me: It serious does….and ow.

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: My arm hurts :(

Haylie Muse: What did you do?

Me: Fist-pumped too much

Haylie Muse: Wow -.-

Me: What? It's addictive

Haylie Muse: Just -.-

Me: Oh whatever :P *starts writing*

Haylie Muse: Whatcha doing?

Me: Nothing :-)

Haylie Muse: Doesn't look like nothing.

Me: Alright, just another one shot that just came to my head.

Haylie Muse: Which is?

Me: Who is better.

Haylie Muse: Between?

Me: You and Miz.

Haylie Muse: Obviously me :D I'm almost unbeatable, and made history three times. What has he done?

Me: Be a complete jackass.

Haylie Muse: Yepp. Exactly.


	109. Day OneHundredNine

Me: Where's Haylie?

Sydney Muse: With one of your new musi.

Me: What new musi?

Sydney Muse: JS musi.

Me: …since when the fuck do I have Jersey Shore musi?

Sydney Muse: Since now.

Me: Great. My mind is fucked up.

Sydney Muse: Sadly, I have to agree.

Me: -.- Which JS musi is with Haylie?

Sydney Muse: -.- Who do ya think?

Me: *thinks* Good point.

Sydney Muse: Yeah—had to hear it while listening to my very loud music.

Me: Do you mean?

Sydney Muse: Yep.

Me: Better not interrupt my sleep—and oh crap.

Sydney Muse: What?

Me: Yeah—better not have the JS and The Shore in the same room together.

Sydney Muse: Why?

Me: -.- What do ya think?

Sydney Muse: *thinks* Good point.

Me: *mutters* Haylie better not be totally distracted

Sydney Muse: What?

Me: Haylie better not be totally distracted.

Sydney Muse: What does that mean?

Me: That mean Miz ain't getting murdered tomorrow?

Sydney Muse: Oh no, if Haylie gets distracted, I'll take over.

Me: Really?

Sydney Muse: Yep :D

Me: You do know you're the best, right?

Sydney Muse: I've been told :D


	110. Day OneHundredTen

Me: We are gathered here today to celebrate the death of The Miz.

Sydney Muse: Why are we here?

Cookie Muse: Some of us don't even know the guy—so why are those people here?

Me: Does it look like I know? And we're not here to celebrate the mourning, I just wanted to laugh, don't know why you guys are here?

Musi: *looks at the grave Miz is in* LOL!

Me: Yeah, what great musi :D :D So anyone got any last words before I officially say that my house is a Miz-free zone?

Musi: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! :D

Me: Then it's final—ashes to ashes, dust to dust, or whatever the fuck that goes—Miz is dead, I could finally say awesome without getting in trouble by that copyright shit :D

Michelle Muse: I thought you already do that?

Me: Good point *goes in the house, followed by musi*

_Few minutes later_

Me: *watching Raw while working on the next chapter of 'The Road of NXT'.*

Haylie Muse: *walks in happily* What are you doing?

Me: Watching the Old School Raw and working on The Road of NXT. Why are you happy?

Haylie Muse: Because I murdered Miz, duh.

Me: I know that, but there's something more that's making you happy, what is it?

Haylie Muse: Nothing.

Me: Tell me.

Haylie Muse: What are you, my mother?

Me: No. Now tell me.

Haylie Muse: Fine. I got a boyfriend.

Me: Seriously?

Haylie Muse: Yeah.

Me: Is it any of the guys from my school?

Haylie Muse: Nope.

Me: Ok good some of them aren't good for you. Anyways, who?

Haylie Muse: Mike.

Me: JS Mike?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, why you ask?

Me: The other Mike died, remember?

Haylie Muse: Oh yeah. Anyways, yeah it is JS Mike.

Me: Awwwwheeee :)

Haylie Muse: How the fuck is that aww worthy ?

Me: It just is :) (L)

Haylie Muse: So how is Road to NXT going?

Me: Good—the matches that I got so far is Sharina verses Janelle, Paige verses Sasha and Nicole & Zack in a inter-gender tag match against Chana & Miz

Haylie Muse: Excellent choices—got any challenges?

Me: A sing off and a Name that Tune, and there is going to be a surprise at the end of that.

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: You gotta read it to find out.

Alex Muse: *walks in*

Me: Great. You're back.

Haylie Muse: Where were you?

Alex Muse: Georgia.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: Meh—it was silent for a while.

Alex Muse: Hey, that was offensive.

Me: Don't care.

Alex Muse: Haylie, you're dumb-headed boyfriend is looking for you.

Haylie Muse: *punches Alex* Fuck off. *walks away*

Alex Muse: *rubs jaw* Time of the month or something?

Me: Yep. Better not piss her off _at all._


	111. Day OneHundredEleven

Me: *sleeping soundly, not wanting to go to school*

Alex Muse: *silently walks up to Lana and gently shakes her, then whispers* Lana, wake up.

Me: No.

Alex Muse: You know you got to go to school, right?

Me: Yeah, but does it sound like I give a care?

Alex Muse: Please, get up for me?

Me: Fine. Why do you have to be bugging me at….what time is it?

Alex Muse: 7:00

Me: *gets up like a ninja* Shit, I only have half an hour before the bus gets here *rushes to the bathroom to brush teeth, hair and wash face* *When done, she leaves* Alex, pick out what I should wear for my uniform while I make my lunch *enters the kitchen*

_Few Minutes_

Me: *re-enters room* What do you pick?

Alex Muse: Short sleeve dress shirt, kilt and tights.

Me: Perfect, now can you kindly leave so I can get changed?

Alex Muse: Fine *leaves*

Me: Thank you *get changed*

_Few __**more **__minutes_

Alex Muse: _You done?_

Me: *gets homework done* Yes, you can come in

Alex Muse: *enters* You look cute.

Me: Aww, thanks :D *hugs Alex* See, you can be sweet.

Alex Muse: Seriously?

Me: Yeah—now, can you please get my flats in the living room next to the door?

Alex Muse: Sure *leaves*

Me: *mutters* He's so freaking sweet it's not freaking funny *finishes her homework, then grabs a headband and puts it on*

Alex Muse: *re-enters* You have big feet.

Me: Shut up, it's only a size 8, it's not like it's a size 18 or something.

Alex Muse: Good point. Now, wanna leave?

Me: Sure *leaves the room, followed by leaving the house*

Alex Muse: You live in a quiet part of the neighbourhood, you know that, right?

Me: Yeah—but the only thing that could get loud is me and my parents fighting.

Alex Muse: Why is that, if I may ask?

Me: Well, they think I'm a bad kid and that I act like a bitch, do I act like a bitch?

Alex Muse: Well, besides when you're _really _mad, you're a nice person that it's starting to get a little bit scary.

Me: Everyone thinks that, just not my parents. Like, I don't get that. My life sucks.

Alex Muse: No it doesn't.

Me: Yeah it does, everyone doesn't like me, friends stab me in the back, no guys wants to date me because I'm too ugly—and, and-

Alex Muse: Lana, calm down

Me: How?

Alex Muse: I think you're the most beautiful girl in this earth—all of those guys are just blind and a moron thinking other wise.

Me: Aww thanks *hugs Alex and kisses him on the cheek*


	112. Day OneHundredTwelve

Me: :O NO ! THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING HAPPENING !

Haylie Muse: What ?

Me: THE MIZ IS THE NEW FUCKING WWE CHAMPION !

Haylie Muse: YOU FUCKING SERIOUS !

Me: No :'(

Haylie Muse: We would never hear the end of this :'( Can I officially buy a huge supply of ear plugs ?

Me: Yeah…my stupid TV remote is busted and half the time I'm too lazy to put the TV on mute so…..yeah

Haylie Muse: *starts bawling her eyes out*

Me: I know, these are sad, sad times Haylie, but we have to get through them

Haylie Muse: HOW? WE GOT A CHAMPION WHO BASICALLY SUCKS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!

Me: We just have to get through it

Haylie Muse: HOW?

Me: We still got NXT and Smackdown

Haylie Muse: That's going to be annoying because they have Cole talking non-stop bout Miz being WWE fucking champion!

Me: Good point—we got TNA

Haylie Muse: Yeah, but that's one day that we escape our problems :'(

Me: Good point—yeah WWE is now stupid as fuck

Haylie Muse: I said that when Nexus first arrived on Raw, now I'm taking that back and now putting with this fucking catastrophe :'(

? Muse: I'M BACK!

Haylie Muse + Me: *turns to the voice* I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD?

Miz Muse: Nope—dug my way out of the ground and stayed with Mia for a while…and let's just say that I really wanted to be dead. So….what did I miss on Raw?

Haylie Muse: You mean, you haven't watched it with Mia?

Miz Muse: I did, I just missed the main event, and by the screaming you two were doing—it was hell a good, so what did I miss?

Haylie Muse: Um…..

Me: Um…

Miz Muse: Tell me.

Haylie Muse: Let's just say you're not going to be carrying the MITB briefcase anymore

Miz Muse: You mean I cashed it in?

Haylie Muse: Yes.

Me: And you became WWE Champion

Miz Muse: FUCK YEAH ! :D :D :D :D I'M FINALLY WWE CHAMPION! :D :D :D

Me: *whispers to Haylie* Thought you killed this guy?

Haylie Muse: *whispers to Lana* I did—but since 1000 Ways to Die was on and I didn't want to miss it so I just buried him alive.

Me: *whispers to Haylie* Lazy ass

Haylie Muse: *whispers to Lana* Shut up.


	113. Day OneHundredThirteen

Miz Muse: So what else did I miss during my time of absence?

Haylie Muse: Lana got new musi, and me and her are dating some of them?

Miz Muse: First, off, who are the new musi?

Haylie Muse: Jersey Shore.

Miz Muse: She watches that show?

Haylie Muse: Yeah *shrugs shoulders*

Miz Muse: And who are the musi that you two are dating?

Haylie Muse: Well I'm dating Mike Sorrentino and—

Miz Muse: That 'The Situation' or something?

Haylie Muse: Yeah *shrugs shoulders* Anyways, and Lana's dating Alex.

Miz Muse: Wait, wait, wait WWE's Alex?

Haylie Muse: Yes the same Alex who didn't get you to qualify for the King of the Ring tournament.

Miz Muse: By the way, for Raw, who _did _qualify.

Haylie Muse: Big Zeke, Sheamus, Morrison and Bryan.

Miz Muse: And SD people are yet to qualify?

Haylie Muse: Yep

Me: Will you guys shut your mouths and help me pick out what to wear, please

Miz Muse: Lana, it's the same old thing everyday, pick something.

Me: Shut up.

Miz Muse: Don't be saying that to the WWE Champion.

Me: I seriously can't wait for Orton to be healthy enough to cash in his rematch clause.

Miz Muse: He won't.

Haylie Muse: Or for some reasy Barrett wants another opportunity for the title *shrugs shoulders for the third time*

Miz Muse: Alright that _won't _be happening anytime soon

Haylie Muse: Or for some reason have Nexus beat your ass

Miz Muse: Alright stop saying things like that

Haylie Muse: Why?

Miz Muse: Half the time it comes true


	114. Day OneHundredFourteen

Me: *groggily get up* What the fuck happened to my alarm? *notices the time is 6:30* Wow… there should be a law stating the time I should be awake or non awake -.- *hears computer iTunes* Who the fuck has my computer? Meh, at least they don't destroy the damn thing, I'm good. *walks into the kitchen to get some cereal*

*_Few Minutes Later*_

Me: *hears fighting, walking into the living room to see Haylie and Miz play _Smackdown vs. Raw 2011*_

Haylie Muse: Lana, Mike's cheating.

Miz Muse: No I'm not, you're just a lousy player

Haylie Muse: *gasps* *hits Mike in the back of the head with the controller*

Miz Muse: Ow, what was that for?

Haylie Muse: For being a jackass :D

Miz Muse: *bout to do the same thing to Haylie*

Me: Miz, do you wanna be murdered?

Miz Muse: You tried but failed.

Me: Want me to bring Nexus?

Miz Muse: *gulps* No

Me: Then shut up and don't hit Haylie *walks into the living room to get changed into her uniform*

_Few __**more **__minutes later_

Me: Seems _too _quiet

Miz Muse: That's because everyone that _was _up was smart enough to go back to bed

Me: Except you, so your coming with me

Miz Muse: Why?

Me: Do you wanna get murdered by Nexus?

Miz Muse: No *gets a scared look on his face*

Me: Man you _are _scared of Nexus.

Miz Muse: No I'm not *face gets to normal*

Me: Yeah you are

Miz Muse: You're just saying that just to cover up some sort of emotion that I'm WWE Champion…and admit it Lana, you think the WWE Championship looks good on me

Me: I'm not admitting anything *gets a nervous look in her eyes

Miz Muse: Just say something.

Me: *thinks* Go play in traffic *goes gets her backpack*

Miz Muse: Come on Lana, that was mean

Me: At least you didn't hear what I really think *realizes what she said* FUCK!

Miz Muse: What was it *goes sees her*

Me: Nothing

Miz Muse: No, it was something

Me: Fine, from the words of my best friend Mia, 'Miz being the WWE Champion was the WWE's smartest move they ever made, and the belt looks smexy on him'

Miz Muse: What do _you _think

Me: That you don't deserve to have another title belt.

Miz Muse: The truth?

Me: *mutters* The belt looks good on you.


	115. Day OneHundredFifteen

Sydney Muse: Whatcha doing Lana? *notices me work on something*

Me: I'm working on my own book.

Sydney Muse: Really?

Me: Yeah, but I don't think I'll be cut out to be a great author :(

Sydney Muse: What are you talking about? Of course you'll be a great author, what's the title of the book and what is it about?

Me: The title is _Kiss Me Goodbye _and it's about where a junior in highschool keeps on getting bullied just about her appearance since she's emo, and when it comes to the point where she can't take it anymore and is thinking about suicide, the guy that she has a crush on since grade seven has this discussion with her about don't commit suicide even though people don't like you for what you look like, there are people that like you _for you, _she says, 'who?' then he kisses her and says _me. _But the saddest part out of all that, the next day she heard that he's in a drunk-driving accident.

Sydney Muse: Awwhee, that is sad :'( does the guy make it out alive?

Me: When I get up to that point, you'll figure it out…ah, who am I kidding, that sounds like a horrible idea :(

Sydney Muse: No it doesn't Lana, it's got me interested already.

Me: Your just saying that to make me feel happy.

Sydney Muse: No. I'm telling the cold hard truth, that sounds good, and you not telling me the ending of all that is making me wanting to read it :D

Me: Oh thanks Syd, you know you're my fav Canadian OC, right?

Sydney Muse: Yeah :D So, who do you wanna win 4 the KOTR tonight?

Me: I'm sticking with both Bryan and Morrison all the way, you?

Sydney Muse: Don't matter, just unless its not Cody I'm good.

Me: Ahha xD && is my remote fixed?

Sydney Muse: No, why?

Me: Fuck it, I have to listen to Miz talk :'(

Sydney Muse: Why don't you actually get your ass off of the couch, go to your TV and turn the volume down to mute?

Me: I'm too lazy :D

Sydney Muse: Wow….looser

Me: Hey, the only loser is Miz

Sydney Muse: Good point, but anyways, Christmas is already here.

Me: Yay ! :D I already thought of a gift for myself…which I would buy myself obviously.

Sydney Muse: What?

Me: xBox 360

Sydney Muse: Why you getting a whole new consol? What 'bout your PS2?

Me: Three times it screwed up my Smackdown vs Raw 2011 disc :( && it just had to fuck up during the best match on WWE Universe :(

Sydney Muse: What?

Me; Josh winning the WWE Championship from Miz :(, me playing Josh of course

Sydney Muse: That must suck.

Me: Yeah, but I can't wait for Christmas _and _can wait for Christmas at the same time.

Sydney Muse: Why?

Me: I can't wait for Christmas because I get prezzies, but I can wait 4 Christmas because I know after it it's the Exams :(, and I'm not good at studying.

Sydney Muse; Well, stop being distracted.

Me: Tell the other musi—especially Miz to stop making me get distracted.

Sydney Muse: Will do.


	116. Day OneHundredSixteen

Me: Haylie, what are you doing?

Haylie Muse: Writing a short film .

Me: Isn't that your other dream or something?

Haylie Muse: Yeah :) if I didn't drop out of highschool I would've went for a college that has some drama program :P

Me: What did you wanted to be if you weren't a WWE Diva?

Haylie Muse: Actress, or more specifically an actress in a horror movie :D

Me: *rolls my eyes playfully* Typical Haylie.

Haylie Muse: But for now, I'm just stuck as an amateur actress :(

Me: Hay *hugs her* You'll make a great actress, professional or not. And besides, what's your movie about anyways? Is it about zombies?

Haylie Muse: Surprisingly no, it's about a girl who has a lot of family-life problems, her mother isn't there at all for her life because she got life in prison for murder of her older brother, and her father doesn't really care about her, and all he cares about is booze and trying to get laid, and that would lead to her having terrible self esteem issues and is always getting bullied for it, then when she thinks that no one cares about her, she thinks about jumping off of a bridge before someone convinces her otherwise.

Me: Awwhee, that sounds like a movie I should watch. What's the title?

Haylie Muse: I don't know yet, I'm still thinking of something.

Me: Oh, and this gives me and idea for a story.

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: You know the Slammy awards are coming up in two weeks, right?

Haylie Muse: Yeah.

Me: I was thinking I was doing the Slammy awards but in my own way of course, like having who _should _win the awards.

Haylie Muse: Awesome idea.

Me: I know, and it came from an awesome person :D

Me: Thank you thank you :D

Haylie Muse: So let me get this straight, in total for 2010 I win 3 Slammys?

Me: One more from the ones you won at 2008.

Haylie Muse: Awesome! :D So I win for _Tag of the Year, OMG Moment _and_ Extreme Moment?_

Me: Yeah, oh and if _coolchic79260 _is reading this, can I borrow your 2010 Slammy award winning OC'S for this story?

Haylie Muse: At least I win one of them with an excellent tag partner :D

Me: Yes you do, and for the _actually _Slammy awards in two weeks, I would seriously laugh if for the OMG moment of the year would me Mike winning the WWE Championship

Haylie Muse: Nah, I think the NXT Wedding should be on there :P

Me: Or both of them are up for contention ? :D

Haylie Muse: That could work :D


	117. Day OneHundredSeventeen

Me: You have got to be kidding me -.-

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: Most of the Pros selection for season 4 NXT sucks :(

Haylie Muse: Who's the Pros?

Me: DiBiase, The Spanish Miz, Mr. Ziggles, Masters, Truth and Bryan…and Truth and Bryan are the _only _good Pros on there, well, Masters is 50/50 on the good Pros :P

Haylie Muse: At least we got 2 good Pros :)

Me: Yeah, and sadly I get to see Vickie for another season :'(

Haylie Muse: && Don't forget bout the French gold-digger

Me: Oh yeah. I forgot about her, but I'm happy :)

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: Cause Kaitlyn won NXT season 3 :D

Haylie Muse: You wanted her to win.

Me: Yeah, well, either her or AJ :P

Haylie Muse: I just realized something about the new season :P

Me: What ?

Haylie Muse: We don't have to see the _actual _Miz again :D

Me: Yes! :D *starts dancing a little*

Haylie Muse: Wow -.- *takes Lana's laptop and goes on Youtube, then starts instantly laughing*

Me: What?

Haylie Muse: Watching some Dirt Sheet spoofs…and they're even better than the actual Dirt Sheet :D LMFAO!

Me: Let me see :P

Haylie Muse: *shoves Lana's laptop to Lana*

Me: *Watches the video and starts instantly laughing* My God this is freaking awesome :D

Haylie Muse: I agree :D

Me: I wanna start my own wrestling series videos :(

Haylie Muse: Why don't you?

Me: My mom doesn't want me to post videos of myself on the Internet basically :(

Haylie Muse: If you were, what would your wrestling series videos be about?

Me: Basically like my opinion on Raw, NXT, SD, WWE PPV's, TNA and their PPV's, and probably some spoofs of some theme songs :P

Haylie Muse: You should do that :P

Me: Yeah :P, but stupid mother won't let me


	118. Day OneHundredEighteen

Sydney Muse: What the fuck did Lana's mom do _this _time?

Haylie Muse: For the first time ever, I was actually really don't know what happened this time, and why do you automatically assume that it was Lana's mom that did it?

Sydney Muse: Since when does Lana blare her music for no reason?

Haylie Muse: Good point, ALEX!

Alex Muse: What *walks up to the two girls*

Haylie Muse: Can you figure out whats wrong with Lana?

Alex Muse: Why can't you?

Haylie Muse: Because I just like woke up and she's listening to loud music and I would go deaf if I go in there when I'm extremely tired so….yeah :P

Alex Muse: Fine *goes in Lana's room*

Me: *looks up and sees Alex walk in and turns down the volume on my laptop a bit* Hey Alex, what's up?

Alex Muse: Nothing, just that Haylie just sent me in here wondering what's wrong with you?

Me: My stupid fucking Mom decided to have a 'deja-vu' moment again.

Alex Muse: She washed your iPod again?

Me: No, I'm not letting that bitch near my iPod again! She decided to be even a BIGGER bitch by washing my fucking phone!

Alex Muse: Ouch. So she's basically washing all of your electronics?

Me: Yeah basically!

Alex Muse: && your obviously pissed off about it?

Me: Fuck yeah I'm pissed off! *tossing her head on the body pillow and tears started to form in her eyes*

Alex Muse: *instantly gets to Lana* What's wrong Lana?

Me: Why does everyone hate me?

Alex Muse: What do you mean?

Me: Why does everyone hate me? I'm not that mean, I'm a completely nice person, right?

Alex Muse: Well too be honest you're _kind of _mean, just kind of.

Me: Yeah, when someone pisses me off, but other than that, I'm a completely nice person, right?

Alex Muse: Yeah.

Me: Then why does everyone hate me?

Alex Muse: No one hates you.

Me: Yes they do *breaks down crying*

Alex Muse: Your musi don't hate you…except for Cody, Miz & Barrett, but besides from those three, your musi don't hate you.

Me: Yeah, and you guys and Mia are considered like my best friends, everyone treats me as an "acquaintance" or "someone to fuck over" *continues to cry*

Alex Muse: *kisses Lana's cheek and walks out of the room*

Me: *changes the song from _Undead _by _Hollywood Undead _to _Better than Me _by _Hinder*_

Haylie Muse: *sees Alex walk out of Lana's room* What's wrong with her?

Alex Muse: Her mom was a bitch and decided to wash her cell phone.

Sydney Muse: That bitch should die.

Alex Muse: Exactly, and she thinks everyone hates her.

Haylie Muse: What, she serious?

Alex Muse: Yeah, but I told her that her musi like her…except for the usual three, but she said that the musi and Mia are like her only best friends…everyone treats her as an acquaintances or someone to fuck over.

Haylie Muse: Oh my God!

Sydney Muse: What?

Haylie Muse: That could lead to somewhere horrible :'(

Alex Muse: What do you mean?

Haylie Muse: When I was depressed and had suicidal thoughts and my brother wanted to know what was wrong with me, I said those exact words.

Alex + Sydney Muse: OMG! :'( You're trying too say…?

Haylie Muse: We gotta save Lana before she makes a nasty turn for the worse :'(


	119. Day OneHundredNineteen

Haylie Muse: Lana, you got more musi.

Me: Why?

Haylie Muse: For some reason Ryder, Show, Ziggles—

Me: Crap.

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: Did you just say I have a Ziggles muse?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Me: That means I get _her. _:'(

Haylie Muse: You mean the girl version of Cole?

Me: Since when is there a girl version of Cole?

Haylie Muse: She says the damn thing over and over again—but the difference is that Cole doesn't make my ears bleed. God she is so annoying.

Vickie Muse: EXCUSE ME!

Me: *mutters* Why did I get her?

Vickie Muse: Did you say that I was annoying Haylie?

Haylie Muse: Yeah what are you gonna do about we we're on different shows moron.

Vickie Muse: On the contrary _you _are the moron.

Haylie Muse: The fuck do you mean?

Vickie Muse: See by being the Unified Divas Champion, you get to be on both shows, and when your on Smackdown I can make your life a living hell.

Haylie Muse: You know all of the decisions are made by Olivia, right?

Vickie Muse: I'm personal friends with her, so she can mostly agree with me on match makings.

Haylie Muse: No she won't. I know Olivia when I was beginning my career on SD she won't agree with you.

Vickie Muse: Oh yeah. I got told by her to tell you that next week on SD, you have to defend your Unified Divas title against LayCool in a 2 on 1 handicap match and you have to defend your WWE Title against an opponent of my choosing.

Haylie Muse: Yeah that would probably be your hubby, right?

Vickie Muse: No.

Haylie Muse: I'd advise you leave or I'll put your body in Antarctica where you'll freeze to death then I'll come get your frozen body and throw it in an ocean where it would be eaten by sharks. Got it piggy?

Vickie Muse: *screams and leaves*

Haylie Muse: What you doing Lana?

Me: Voting to see who I want to see be Superstar of the Year

Haylie Muse: Who's nominated?

Me: Cena, Orton, Mysterio, Kane, Edge, and Miz.

Haylie Muse: Excuse me, did you say Miz is nominated for Superstar of the Year?

Me: Yeah sadly :( which means I'm not gonna vote for him :D

Haylie Muse: Who _are _you gonna vote for?

Me: I don't know—so many good choices.

Haylie Muse: I would go either between Orton for Edge for some reason :P But up too you.

Me: It's hard—I know I ain't voting for Miz :P


	120. Day OneHundredTwenty

Me: Holy shit I'm right.

Haylie Muse: With?

Me: The nominations for the Slammy awards Monday? I guessed for some of them and I was actually right.

Haylie Muse: Who's nominated for what?

Me: Well, for the _Shocker of the Year _the nominees are: Miz cashing it MITB and becomes WWE Champion, Cena loses at HIAC and forces to be in Nexus, Nexus takes out McMahon and Bearer turns on Taker.

Haylie Muse: Just saying that I want the Cena loses and forces to be in Nexus to win.

Me: Same. For _Knucklehead Moment of the Year, _the nominees are: Show unmasks a bald CM Punk, Santino gets out-danced by Kozlov, Beth eliminates Khali from the RR and LayCool gets beaten by Mae Young.

Haylie Muse: The unmasking of Punk has to win.

Me: I'm actually pulling for the dancing one. For _Despicable Me Award, _the nominees are: CM Punk sings 'Happy Birthday' to Mysterio's daughter, Sheamus attacks HH with a lead pope while HHH was talking bout Michaels, Nexus attacks Steamboat and WWE Legends and Kane buries Taker alive.

Haylie Muse: For some reason I have to pull for the lead pipe one.

Me: Same. For _Holy Shit Move of the Year _the nominees are: Kingston hits McIntyre with a leg drop off a ladder through announce table, Cena sends Batista onto a car and through the stage with two AA's, Orton hits the RKO on a flying Evan Bourne and Morrison dives off set onto Bryan and Miz.

Haylie Muse: RKO one.

Me: I'm pulling for the Morrison dive one one. For the _Guest Star Shining Moment of the Year, _the nominees are: Tyson knocking out Jericho, Pee-wee Herman verses Miz, Florence Henderson kissing Khali, and Shatner sings WWE Entrances.

Haylie Muse: Pee-wee Herman one all the way.

Me: Same, that was epic. Anyways, for _Oh Snap Meltdown of the Year _the nominees are: Big Show destroys Swagger's trophies, Edge destroys the Raw GM's computer, Del Rio injures Mysterio's arm with a steel chair and Batista quits WWE.

Haylie Muse: I freaking knew the Edge one was going to be nominated, and I want that one to win :D

Me: Same, I was like seriously laughing and cheering that guy one. Anyways the last category with nominations already, for _WWE Moment of the Year, _the nominees are: Bret and Michaels shakes hands, the Nexus debut and attack Cena, Taker verses Michaels in Michaels' last match and Kane winning MITB and cashing in on the same night.

Haylie Muse: Taker verses Michaels match one _has got _to win.

Me: Yeah, same here. So far the nominations are actually pretty good, one of my favourites are nominated for one and I hope he wins, so if he does, it's all good =D && I would seriously laugh if the Pee-wee Herman one _does _win.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: Because it would like the epic moment of my life knowing that a good guest host actually (somewhat) annoyed the Miz

Haylie Muse: Yeah good point :p

Me: Oh yeah, if coolchic79260 is reading, mind if I nominate Carrie's _Destinybreaker _on Ziggles from the top of the cage at NOC as a part of the _Holy Shit Move of the Year?_

Ziggles Muse: Which wasn't cool by the way.

Me: Shut up Ziggles, nobody cares about you anyway


	121. Day OneHundredTwentyOne

Me: *starts dancing*

Sydney Muse: What's up with you Lana?

Me: I probably might not be able to go to school tomorrow :D

Sydney Muse: Why?

Me: We're getting a storm.

Sydney Muse: What kind of storm?

Me: Freeze storm?

Sydney Muse: ? :$

Me: It's where a certain place gets either rain or wet snow and we got freezing temperatures.

Sydney Muse: && your happy bout that?

Me: Hell yeah I'm happy 'bout it. It means that I can sleep in :D

Sydney Muse: && also update stories.

Me: Exactly, && I can't wait for the Slammies tomorrow! :D

Sydney Muse: Why?

Me: I wanna see if my predictions are right. But expect a very pissed off me when I discovered if Miz wins Superstar of the Year.

Sydney Muse: Why?

Me: He doesn't deserve it, just like he doesn't deserve the belt.

Sydney Muse: Wow.

Me: I know, && I was alright when Jericho won it in '08….I think.

Sydney Muse: Wow…you must really hate Miz if you can tolerate Jericho winning Superstar of the Year.

Me: I know -.-

Haylie Muse: What's going on with you two?

Sydney Muse: Lana might be staying home tomorrow.

Haylie Muse: Why?

Me: Either some form of a snow storm or ice storm.

Haylie Muse: Really?

Me: Yeah, and also that I can't wait for the Slammies :D

Haylie Muse: Understandable.


	122. Day OneHundredTwentyTwo

Me: *hears noises* The fuck is going on?

Evan Muse: Apparently Cole is celebrating a little _too _early because he somehow "knows" that Miz is going to be winning Superstar of the Year tonight -.-

Me: Yeah we'll see bout that COLE!

Cole Muse *from some room because he's too lazy to come to my room* WHAT?

Me; YOU DO KNOW THAT MIZ ISN'T GOING TO BE WINNING THAT SLAMMY FOR SUPERSTAR OF THE YEAR, RIGHT?

Cole Muse: YEAH HE WILL BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME!

Me: NO HE ISN'T! THE ONLY AWESOME PERSON THAT IS NOMINATED FOR THE AWARD IS ORTON!

Cole Muse: NO! THE ONLY AWESOME PERSON IS THE MIZ!

Me: DUDE! NO HE'S NOT! I'M EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN HIM!

Cole Muse: LIAR!

Me: SHUT UP YOUR FACE! *closes bedroom door*

Evan Muse: Wow, didn't know you can yell like that.

Me: Yeah, and that's just me normal. Imagine me yelling when I'm pissed off :P

Evan Muse: Remind me not to be even near you then. Anyways, who did you want to win Superstar of the Year 'gain?

Me: Orton—or Edge—but mostly Orton, got any idea who?

Evan Muse: Anybody but Miz.

Me: You didn't even care about if Kane wins?

Evan Muse: Nope, it's just anybody but Miz…and you sure you want Pee-wee Herman to win the Guest Star moment-thingy of the year or whatever.

Me: Yeah, that was epic, that's probably what he gets for interrupting guests hosts, but hey, at least he ain't doing what Orton kept on doing for a while…I think and did the finisher on the guests stars.

Evan Muse: Yeah good point :P But what would you do _if _ Miz wins Superstar of the Year?

Me: Hope someone pulls a Kanye on him :D

Evan Muse: Wow -.-

Me: What?


	123. Day OneHundredTwentyThree

Me: YES! OH FUCK YEAH!

Haylie Muse: The fuck?

Me: One of my predictions was right! :D :D

Haylie Muse: Which was?

Me: For the Guest Host thingy, I said Herman was going to win and he did :D

Haylie Muse: Oh hell yeah! My fav guest host!

Me: He was your fav?

Haylie Muse: Hey, anyone who makes fun of Miz & A-Ri are my favs :D

Me: Good point :D

Haylie Muse: Who won for the others?

Me: For Despicable Me, it was Punk singing Happy B-day to Mysterio's daughter, and for Shocker of the Year, it was Nexus debuting.

Haylie Muse: Huh—I'm fine with that I don't care. Do they have any non-important Slammy award winners?

Me; Yeah, for 'Best Performance by a Winged Specimen'—apparently I think it was Swagger's Eagle, for 'Best Use of Exercise Equipment' it was Rosa's use of a Shake Weight, for ,Most Menacing Haircut' it was won by Tyler Reks, for 'Best Family Values' it was Kane beating the crap out of Swagger's dad, for 'Superstar/Diva most in need of makeup' it was Sheamus, for 'The "Cole in your Stocking" Award' it was won by Bryan who attacked Cole on NXT, for 'Outstanding Achievement in Baby Oil Application' it was won by "Dashing" Cody Rhodes, for 'Frequent Tweeter Award' it was won by Goldust, for 'Best Exclusive TV Show' it was NXT, and guess who won the Slammy for 'Most Annoying Catchphrase?

Haylie Muse: Easy, 'I'm the Miz and I'm awesome'?

Me: Actually no. It was Ryder's catchphrase 'Woo, woo, woo, you know it,"

Ryder Muse: Seriously?

Me: Yeah, shockingly.

Ryder Muse: W-

Me: Don't start.

Ryder Muse: Damn it :p

Me: Ahha :P

Ryder Muse: But at least I won something, right?

Me: Yeah, at least you did :p

Haylie Muse: Which there was a 'Superstar/Diva in need of a Reality Check' Slammy.

Me: Why?

Haylie Muse: Miz could've won it easily.

Ryder Muse: Even I agree with Punky.

Haylie Muse: The fuck is up with everyone calling me Punky ?

Ryder Muse: Because you _are _a Punky, Punky :) *hugs Haylie* You know you're my best friend, right?

Haylie Muse: Eh, at least I ain't being called an bitch :) *hugs Zack back* Well, you're _one _of my best friends.


	124. Day OneHundredTwentyFour

Haylie Muse: She must've gotten another prediction right -.-

Sydney Muse: How so.

Haylie Muse: I just checked and saw that Edge won the "Oh Snap" Meltdown award for breaking the GM computer.

Sydney Muse: Oh yeah that one :P, that was funny.

Haylie Muse: Why yes it was :D

Sydney Muse: Wow.

Haylie Muse: && you know that 'Miz Girl' who had that awesome expression on her face when he won the title?

Sydney Muse: Yeah, why?

Haylie Muse: She won a Slammy.

Sydney Muse: You're serious? A kid won a Slammy?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, but it probably got taken away by Miz as usual -.-

Sydney Muse: Yeah good point :p

Haylie Muse: *checks laptop* Ah great -.-

Sydney Muse: What?

Haylie Muse: Michelle won Diva of the Year.

Sydney Muse: Ya gotta be kidding me?

Haylie Muse: Nope, dead serious -.-

Sydney Muse: Fuck!

Haylie Muse: I know! I got one enemy winning Diva of the Year, and if another wins Superstar of the Year, I'm moving to Europe and changing my name -.-

Sydney Muse: Wow, that's so you Haylie.

Haylie Muse: I know.


	125. Day OneHundredTwentyFive

Me: Why does all my Musi love to sleep in? *still on my laptop doing something with my iTunes*

Paige Muse: hé! Je suis en haut! Pourquoi vous en oubliant toujours de moi? (Translation: Hey! I'm up! Why do you always forget about me?)

Me: Paige, I have no freaking clue what the hell you just said sweetheart, sorry.

Paige Muse: Oh quels que soit! Vous n'êtes juste un simple personne (Translation: Oh whatever! You're just a simple nobody)

Me: Don't know what the hell you just said, but look who's talking.

Paige Muse: :O *leaves pissed off*

Me: Next time _don't _get another foreign muse *continues working on something with iTunes, then feels a presence beside her. Turns to that direction and sees Brandi* Hey Brandi, what's up?

Brandi Muse: My dad decided to be pissed off about Miz not winning Superstar of the Year last night so I just had to not hear him and come to you.

Me: Alright cool, *shrugs shoulders* So is Cole still trying to convert you to being a Miz-fit?

Brandi Muse: Yeah, but like you & Haylie, I'm a full honoured Miz-take :D

Me: *hi-fives Brandi* That's the spirit Brandi :D

Brandi Muse: But the difference between me and you is that I hate both Miz & Alex, you just hate Miz.

Me: Who the hell told you my crush on Alex?

Brandi Muse: Dad.

Me: Who the hell told _him _that?

Brandi Muse: IDK *shrugs shoulders*

Me: Well don't matter, everyones gonna find out anyways.

Brandi Muse: Like somehow everyone knows that you and Alex did it.

Me: WHOA! What?

Brandi Muse: Yeah someone told me that you two did it or something.

Me: WHO?

Brandi Muse: I really don't know.

Me: Great. Everyone is guilty until proven innocent.

Brandi Muse: Lana, can I offer you a story idea. You don't have to write if you don't.

Me: What?

Brandi Muse: Well, from what I thought of, we still continue the Haylie/Miz feud, but it would probably take a personal turn when he brings her family into all of this, then Alex disagrees with his actions, Mike doesn't really give a care, says the only reason is that he wants the WWE Title, then without any warning whatsoever Alex turns on him and he joins Haylie's side of the whole Haylie/Miz war, and yeah….

Me: :P

Brandi Muse: Hate it, huh?

Me: No, it's good :D


	126. Day OneHundredTwentySix

Haylie Muse: Hey Lana, whatcha doing?

Me: This stupid thing for French :(

Haylie Muse: Which is?

Me: My Oral exam :(

Haylie Muse: Oh what topic are you doing it on?

Me: I don't know, people are telling me one thing while someone is telling me something else.

Haylie Muse: Okay then :P

Me: Well, people are telling me to do it about soda apparently and Cole's telling me to do it on Miz for some fucking reason :p

Haylie Muse: Wow, that guy is _obsessed _over him.

Me: I know, but I decided to ignore them and do it on a subject that, I think is more important to me.

Haylie Muse: Which is?

Me: I'm doing my thing on suicide.

Haylie Muse: :( Touchy subject.

Me: I know :( I think that not many people even care that sometimes they may probably be pushing people over the edge to commit such an act.

Haylie Muse: So you're explaining it to your French class about suicide….in french.

Me: Yeah *shrugs shoulders* My teacher wants the topic by Monday and possibly a rough copy :P

Haylie Muse: Good luck in putting what you're getting in French.

Me: Yeah :D && Wanna watch _Home Alone _with me?

Haylie Muse; Yes ! :D…wait, do you care that you're going to be missing SD?

Me: No, I already know what I'm going to be missing anyways so…yeah :p


	127. Day OneHundredTwentySeven

Me: :D

Haylie Muse: Why you smiling?

Me: We're going to be seeing one awesome Rumble Match for the WWE Championship :D :D

Haylie Muse: Explain.

Me: At the Rumble it's Morrison verses Miz for the title—my dream match is going to be coming true :D :D :D

Morrison Muse: Wait, so its me against Miz for the WWE Championship?

Me: Yeah basically :D

Morrison Muse: :D

Cole Muse: :O That match will _not _happen!

Morrison Muse: Lana, can I?

Me: Yeah

Morrison Muse: *does the Flash Kick on Cole*

Me: Thank you Morrison *hugs Morrison then notices something behind him, lets go of him and asks* Since when in the fuck did I get a cloning machine?

Morrison + Haylie Musi: *turns around* You got a cloning machine?

Cole Muse: *very weakly* I…..got…..it…..oh, and…..Lana

Me: What loser?

Cole Muse: *very weakly* ….I….am….going….to make….your…..life….a….living…..nightmare!

Me: How so?

? clone muse: Hey loser!

Me: O.O *turns around* !

Cole Muse: Ahha :D :D :D :D :D :D

Me: COLE YOUR GONNA GET IT! NEXUS!

Nexus Musi: *enter the room* What?

Me: hurt him *points to Cole*

Nexus Muse: We're on it *drags Cole out of the room*

Me: :'( HE'S FUCKING BACK!

Miz clone muse: And more awesomer than ever! :D

Me: You still killable?

Miz clone muse: Try bitch

Haylie Muse: *grabs nearby knife and stabs Miz in stomach. Nothing happens. Grabs gun and shoots in the head. Nothing happens* FUCK!

Miz clone Muse: Now where the hells A-Ri.

Me: Speaking of him, good luck having him on your side.

Miz clone Muse: Why?

Me: He's on my side.

Miz clone Muse: :O O.O

Me: Yeah, and good luck fighting Morrison for the title at RR, because obviously you need it :D :D

Miz clone Muse: :O O.o


	128. Day OneHundredTwentyEight

_*While watching Raw*_

Me: Josh!

Josh Muse: What?

Me: What the fuck is wrong with Haylie?

Josh Muse; What do you mean?

Me: Dude, she's not normally pissed off, could you go see whats wrong?

Josh Muse: Why me?

Me: Because you're her brother and you don't get hurt, so please?

Josh Muse: Fine *walks over to Haylie* Yo sis, what's up?

Haylie Muse: *suddenly becoming calm* What do you mean?

Josh Muse: Well Lana just noticed that you're not acting you….what's wrong?

Haylie Muse: Nothing.

Josh Muse: *noticing the match* You're jealous, aren't you?

Haylie Muse: No. I never get jealous :p, you knew that since…forever.

Josh Muse: Well…ever since the Bellas being accompanied the US Champ to the ring, you've been having a scowl on your face, you're jealous Haylie, just admit it :p

Haylie Muse: No I'm not .

Josh Muse: Sure *rolls eyes*

Haylie Muse: *kicks her brother where the sun don't shine brightly*

Josh Muse: Damn it *falls to the ground and crawls over to Lana* I think I figure out what's wrong with Haylie?

Me: What?

Josh Muse: She's jealous.

Haylie Muse: NO I'M NOT!

Josh Muse: *ignoring Haylie* Yeah she is.

Me: She's jealous over?

Josh Muse: The apparent 'Bellas-Accompaning-Bryan' thing or something *shrugs shoulders*

Me: Ohhhh, I understand *nods a little* Good thing I don't have Bella—

Bella Musi: Too late :D

Me: Um, Brie, Nikki?

Bella Musi: Yeah?

Me: I suggest you hide :p

Nikki Muse: Why?

Haylie Muse: *notices the Bellas near Lana & Josh* YOU'RE DEAD BELLAS!

Me: That's why :P. Go run. NOW!

Bella Musi: *runs*

Haylie Muse: *chases the Bellas* YOU'RE DEAD!

Me: Wow. Jealous much?

Josh Muse: Yeah, she doesn't like to admit it but she does, I think when she was fifteen her boyfriend was hanging with Taylor and yet she went bizerk and sent him to the hospital.

Me: Damn :P

Josh Muse: I know, and if I can predict the future, the Bellas might be making their own graves pretty soon.

Me: Ouch.

Josh Muse: I know…where's the video camera?

Me: Why?

Josh Muse: *grabs the camera* Because I'm not going to be missing this :D *runs off*


	129. Day OneHundredTwentyNine

Me: Josh, you're a good brother to Haylie you know that right? *hint hint sarcasm*

Josh Muse: Yeah :D *watches the Haylie beats up Bellas tape*

Nikki Bella: Haylie's a fucking bitch….no offence Josh.

Brie Bella *agreeing with her sister*

Josh Muse: None taken girls…just don't say it infront of Haylie.

Bella Twins: Alright *decides to leave*

Josh Muse: Wow—I guess Haylie does care about Bryan *shrugs shoulders*

Me: Yeah—I like Haylie being with Bryan…they're fucking adorable together not even funny…and hey, you would do the same thing for Sabrina, right?

Josh Muse: What? Get jealous whenever a guy gets near her?

Me: Yeah.

Josh Muse: Fuck yeah...well, that's with guys both me and her DON'T know…if its with either just me or just her knowing I'll be alright, but none of us know him….then I'll be fucking pissed off.

Me: You're a great husband, right?

Josh Muse: Fuck yeah Lana :D I care about Sabrina…and I especially care about Faith :D 3

Me: *hugs Josh* You're awesome

Josh Muse: && Proud of it Lana :D :D

Me: Well *yawns* Imma head off to bed because apparently I gotta go to school tomorrow :(, see ya in the morning Josh

Josh Muse; See ya :D

Me: *walks to my room, then sees a door open* *thinks* _Mind as well see what Haylie's up to* _ *enters to see Haylie sleeping *thinking* _Already? _*notices Bryan sleeping beside her, arms wrapped around her upper body and head resting on her shoulders *saying to herself* awwwwheee, who the hell would want to break these two up?...besides the Bellas of course? *walks to my room, gets dressed in PJ's then goes to sleep*


	130. Day OneHundredThirty

Me: Alright, something went down when I was away.

Haylie Muse: You just noticed now?

Me: Yeah…and you caused it.

Haylie Muse: :O, why you accuse me of something like this?

Me: Because I got 2 musi that you were seemingly "not jealous" of scared out of their minds because they're afraid of getting sent to the freaking hospital!

Haylie Muse: …oh yeah, that was a good time :D

Me: Wow…but you do know that Bryan isn't interested in the Bellas, right? He only given his heart to you.

Haylie Muse: Really?

Me: Yeah, he really freaking cares about you Trudel, I can tell.

Haylie Muse: Wow…. :)

? Muse: Nice to see that I've came back to a sappy love fest.

Me: *turns* Fuck _you _have to return, didn't you?

Punk Muse: Yepp :D

Me: …I thought you were dead?

Punk Muse: Nah, I just lived with Mia for a while.

Me: The fuck is up with my musi and staying with Mia?

Punk Muse: I don't know—and what is this I hear that Haylie's dating Bryan?

Me: Yeah, been going on for a while now, even I can't remember when :p

Punk Muse: Too be completely honest with myself, that's one of the best couples I've seen in…a while.

Me: Really?

Punk Muse: *nods*

Tori Muse: *walks in* Ah fuck *notices Punk*

Punk Muse: Nice to meet you to sis,

Tori Muse: He's fucking back ! *insert whining*

Punk Muse: How's her addiction going?

Me: Got herself suspended for sixty days.

Punk Muse: *sternly* Victoria Ann Brooks, _that _is why I want you in the Straightedge Lifestyle.

Tori Muse + Me: You're still the SES Preacher guy?

Punk Muse; Yes :D

Tori Muse: Well Punk, I didn't become Straightedge when you started putting it in my head and I will never become one now *walks away pissed off*¸

Haylie Muse: Besides the fact that she's your sister, why do you wanna have Tori Straightedge Punk?

Punk Muse: Simple, I just don't wanna lose one of the greatest sisters that ever came into my life. Sure, we may fight every now and then, but at the end, we're still a family *walks away*

Haylie Muse: Ahh that's like the second sweetest thing that came outta his mouth—anyways, back to the situation before the Brroks siblings got in here—

Me: Haylie, just to set the record straight—Bryan only has his eyes and heart set out for you and nothing else.

Haylie Muse: …

Me: Don't believe me? Then watch, Bryan! Come here for a second!

Bryan Muse: *enters the room* Yeah

Me: Can I ask you something?

Bryan Muse: Sure :P

Me: How much do you love Haylie?

Bryan Muse: Simple, she's my everything and without her, I'm nothing.

Me: Awwwheee :')

Haylie Muse: :') *hugs Bryan*


	131. Day OneHundredThirtyOne

Me: It's official -_-

Sydney Muse: What?

Me: Haylie hates both Bellas :p

Sydney Muse: _MORE _people she hates -_-, why?

Brie Muse: No reason, she just hates us for the fact that we're more prettier than her and we can get any guy of our choosing—and that includes her boyfriend.

Sydney Muse: Wow -_-, Brie, I dont know you as long, but I do know that you don't insult the Punk Diva.

Brie Muse: Why *suddenly confused*

Haylie Muse: Because _this _can happen to you bitch! *starts beating the holy hell out of Brie*

Sydney Muse: Exactly.

Nikki Bella *comes and pries Haylie off of Brie, then tosses Haylie across the room, then go checks on Brie* Brie, did that monster hurt you bad?

Brie Muse: No, I'm still prettier than her

Haylie Muse: *screams then attacks both Bellas*

Sydney Muse: *hands popcorn to Lana* Lana? Popcorn?

Me: Since when in the hell do you have popcorn?

Sydney Muse; *thinks, then says* …since now :D

Me: *rolls my eyes*

Sydney Muse: Need to break them up?

Me: *thinks, then says* Nah, it ain't getting too dangerous, right?

Haylie Muse: *raises chainsaw that suddenly appeared*

Me: or not….HAYLIE?

Haylie Muse: *lowers saw then looks at Lana) …what?

Me: No murdering on the Christmas season!

Haylie Muse: But..

Me: No buts, you can beat them to a bloody pulp—

Bella Musi: HEY!

Me: *ignoring Bellas* but you cannot murder them during the Christmas holidays.

Haylie Muse: Alright fine *tosses the chainsaw across the room*

Bellas Musi: Phew *suddenly relaxed*

Haylie Muse: Better sleep with one eye open sluts!

Bella Musi: Or else what?

Haylie Muse; That's the surprise Bellas *smirks*

Bella Musi: Pfft whatever, *walks away*

Haylie Muse: *suddenly turns happy* IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!

Me: I know! I better be getting an xBox because I'm starting to get crazy from not playing SD vs Raw 2011

Haylie Muse; I know—I always beat Josh's ass in the game :D, now I need to do it again, because he's bragging that he can beat me in video games :(

Me: Hey, once you get what I get you for Christmas, you'll be happy :D

Haylie Muse: What is it? :D :D :D

Me: Wait till Saturday *smirks a little bit*

Haylie Muse; Damn it *walks away*


	132. Day OneHundredThirtyTwo MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Haylie Muse: **Merry Christmas! :D :D

**Me: **Yepp—like the gift?

**Haylie Muse: **Yes, I always wanted every season of _1000 Ways to Die _on DVD :D :D

**Me: **Wow -_-

**Haylie Muse: **What?

**Me: **Nothing.

**Haylie Muse: **Anyways, what did you get?

**Me: **A lot of clothes—some scarf/headband thingy, something for your face, chocolate, candy, iPod case, headphones….finally, and the Jersey Shore soundtrack.

**Haylie Muse: **Still can't believe you still love that show -_-

**Me: **What? It's a good show to watch when you're bored out of your mind and you do _not _want to do homework :D

**Haylie Muse: ***_rolls eyes* _

**Me: **Anyways, I'm getting more.

**Haylie Muse: **Excuse me?

**Me: **What I mean is that this afternoon, I'm going to go visit my dad's side of the family and get more gifts and on Boxing Day, I'm going to see my mom's side of the family and get more gifts.

**Haylie Muse: **Lucky bitch .

**Me: **Hey, my aunts literally promised to get something for you.

**Haylie Muse: **Seriously? :D

**Me: **Yeah…and oh snap, TALIA!

**Talia Muse: ***enters room* What?

**Me: **Totally forgot, but happy belated birthday! :D

**Talia Muse: **Oh thanks guys :D

**Me: **Oh, and speaking of birthdays MACKENZIE!

**Mackenzie Muse: ***enters room* What?

**Me: **Happy birthday :D

**Mackenzie Muse: **Oh thanks :p *walks away*

**Me: **Somebody's not in a happy mood I guess.

**Talia Muse: **Well, that's just Mackenzie…right?

**Me: **Yeah basically *shrugs shoulders* Say, you two want to join me this afternoon in visiting my dad's side of the family.

**Talia Muse: **They nice?

**Me: **Yeah—they're actually _really _awesome, not like my actual parents :(

**Talia + Haylie Musi: ***hugs Lana* Lana, don't be said on Christmas—Christmas is a time to be happy :D

**Me: **I guess your right girls :D….and just out of curiosity, you 2 saw Nexus or Nexus 2.0 ?

**Talia Muse: **Suprisingly no—probably hung over from partying too much last night

**Me: **Yeah—they drank most of the wine that my brothers girlfriend brought over for my parents, but they just took it and drank the whole friggin bottle!

**Haylie Muse: **…damn.

**Me: **I know—at least it wasn't Tori this time haha

**Haylie Muse; **Well, last time I checked, I think for her New Years Resolution—she's going to be quit drinking

**Me: **So she's becoming Straight Edge?

**Haylie Muse: **No—she's not going to be quitting drugs in the foreseeable future.

**Me: **Oh. Haha, she still on trial for that, right?

**Haylie Muse: **Yep :p

**Me: **Haha for her :D


	133. Day OneHundredThirtyThree

Me: :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Haylie Muse: What?

Me: WWE might never be the same again.

Haylie Muse: That is like the fifteenth time you said that, what's wrong now?

Me: Well…Barrett might be out of Nexus, might be moving over to SD, might be facing Taker at WM if Taker verses Lesnar doesn't work out _and _Barrett might be turning babyface,

Haylie Muse: O.O :O

Me: AND! Apparently Cole's training to become a wrestler soon.

Haylie Muse: O.O Please tell me you're joking when you said that.

Me: 'Fraid not :(

Haylie Muse: *shrugs shoulders* Oh well, I can still probably kick his ass….I do that anyways…well verbally at least.

Me: Yeah probably :)

Haylie Muse: And wait, did you say earlier that Barrett might be heading over to SD?

Me: Yeah.

Haylie Muse: Alright good, that guy literally scares me.

Me: o.O seriously?

Haylie Muse; Yeah.

Me: I thought nothing scared you…besides Jason?

Haylie Muse: Well I'm scared of Jason, insects & Barrett.

Me: Wow o.O my tough OC Diva is scared of a British dude.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, scared of him, and I also think Vanessa is annoying.

Me: Still…haha

Haylie Muse: You shouldn't talking—your also scared of a Superstar.

Me: …well it's sort of natural to be scared of Kane for God's sakes :p

Haylie Muse: Well, you're still scared of him so ha :p

Me; Well…it's natural to be scared of a Devil, but it's not natural to be scared of a guy who should be fired!

Haylie Muse; You must _really _hate that guy, huh?

Me: Yeah, he's like my 3rd hated, behind Cole :p

Haylie Muse: You must really hate the annoying Heels, huh?

Me: First off, almost all Heels are annoying—and no I didn't, the only 3 that I ever liked as a heel were Orton, Morrison & Edge :p so Ha ! *crosses arms over chest*

Haylie Muse: whatever *rolls eyes* Your weird

Me: At least I don't have Anglophobia *smirks*

Haylie Muse; The fuck^

Me: It's the fear of British people *smirks*

Haylie Muse; They even got a name for it?

Me: Apparently :P


	134. Day OneHundredThirtyFour

Sydney Muse: Whatcha doing Lana?

Me: Having a Draft between the OC's.

Sydney Muse: What?

Me: My OC's that are on Raw & SD are going to be having a Draft.

Sydney Muse: I better stay on Raw.

Me: What bout Hay?

Haylie Muse: Yeah, what 'bout me? *sounds offended*

Sydney Muse: Correction: Me & Haylie better stay on Raw.

Haylie Muse: Yeah, I better stay on Raw ! :p

Me: Alright, sheesh :p *starts the draft*

_**Few Minutes Later**_

Haylie Muse: So who's on Raw or SD?

Me: Well, I'll tell ya 2 who's on Raw: Tori—

Haylie Muse: Fuck the druggie is _still _on Raw

Me: _anyways, _the others are: Trinity, Brianna, Chris, Samantha, Carson, Breeana, Alison—

Haylie Muse: DOUBLE FUCK! The bitch is _still _the Raw GM !

Me: _anyways: _Rachel—

Haylie Muse: Wait, she the Bella's sister?

Me: Yeah

Haylie Muse: *twitches left eye*

Me: Fuck. Anyways, Brandi, Melissa, Vanessa, Josh, Haylie, Sabrina, Alana, Talia, Roxanna, Courtney, Isabelle, Emily & Vivian.

Haylie Muse: Yay ! :D my family is still on Raw :D

Me: Yep. For SD: Julia, Phoenix, Emma, Damien, Jessica, Ashley, Olivia, Kyle, Sydney—

Sydney Muse: WHAT? I'm on Smackdown?

Me: I know…so sad :'(

Haylie Muse: *hugs Sydney*

Sydney Muse: *hugs Haylie*

Me: Anyways: Christina, Jordan, Crystal—

Haylie Muse: Yes, another bitch is off Raw :D

Me: -Cora, Chase, Caitlyn, Hope, Nora, Destiny, Jade, Tiffany, Felicity & Alexis

Haylie Muse: So let me get this straight—Nexus 2.0 has lost 3 members 2 the draft ?

Me: Yeah basically.

Haylie Muse: Yes ! :D They're sort of not strong anymore :D

Me: *rolls eyes*

Haylie Muse: 4 bad things happened to the draft: I lost my best friend to SD, Rachel's on Raw, Tori's still on Raw & Alison is still Raw's GM :(


	135. Day OneHundredThirtyFive

**Haylie Muse: Lana  
**

**Me: What?**

**Haylie Muse: Go. To. Bed.**

**Me: Why?**

**Haylie Muse: You've stayed up till 1:30 AM just to get a new story up and you've looked like you're dead.**

**Me: No I'm not. *yawns***

**Haylie Muse: Yes you are. Go to bed.**

**Me: No. Not until I freaking update two stories.**

**Haylie Muse: && I know very well that you would be passed out on your freaking bed from trying that…so please go to bed.**

**Me: But first, how the fuck is Cole with him 'trying to be nice and not worshipping Milex' going?**

**Haylie Muse: Shockingly he hasn't cracked yet.**

**Me: O.o**

**Haylie Muse: But he looks like he should be in a mental institution.**

**Me: Yeah well, I would be.**

**Haylie Muse: You are. Because this freaking house is a freaking mental institution!**

**Me: Good point -_- *starts to pass out***

**Haylie Muse: Lana. Go to bed.**

**Me: No.**

**Haylie Muse: Lana, I know you always don't follow what the fuck your OC's say, but just go to bed, do you want to be falling asleep for no reason tomorrow?**

**Me: …**

**Haylie Muse: Go. To. Bed.**

**Me: But—**

**Haylie Muse: No buts, and whatever you're about to say is concerning Fanfiction—I'll type up any chappy that you would need, then you'll just post 'em tomorrow.**

**Me: But you do know that I don't let my musi write new chappys of stories for me.**

**Haylie Muse: Please make this an exception? You're tired as hell and I don't want you bitching at me—or anyone else for that matter tomorrow?**

**Me: Fine. **


	136. Day OneHundredThirtySix

Me: Cole gone clinically insane yet?

Brandi Muse: Shockingly no.

Me: O.O

Brandi Muse: Yeah, that's what I thought as well :P

Me: You _do _know you have a fucked up father, right?

Brandi Muse: Yeah *shrugs shoulders* So, who do you want to win the WWE Championship Falls Count Anywhere match tonight?

Me: JoMo! :D…but I have a feeling that its gonna be Miz going to cheat his way to a victory :(

Brandi Muse: Why?

Me: Because one—its basically a no DQ match and secondly, JoMo has to deal with Riley and possibly Cole :p

Brandi Muse: Yeah—but your still rooting for JoMo, right?

Me: No duh -_-

Brandi Muse: Good point. *notices what I'm up to* Yo Lanz, what you up 2 ?

Me: I don't even know ahha :P

Brandi Muse: -_-, but you do know that your listening to music, right?

Me Yeah -_-

Brandi Muse: Which is….. *checks iTunes* More Ke$ha -_-

Me: What?

Brandi Muse: Never mind -_-, && are you still glad that you're still off school?

Me: Fuck yeah—this time I'm glad my school system sucks :D :D *hears noise* The fuck?

*me and Brandi go to the living room to see Haylie & Cole playing Madden for some reason and Cole totally whopped Haylie's ass*

Haylie Muse; Damn right *starts fist pumping a bit*

Me: *facepalm*

Brandi Muse: What?

Me: I knew I shouldn't have associated Haylie with Jersey Shore…that role should've went to Sydney -_-

Brandi Muse: I don't even wanna know.

Cole Muse: You know Haylie, you would've won if you were—

Me + Brandi Muse: COLE/DAD!

Cole Muse: What?

Me: Simple. Do you wanna die?

Cole Muse: Nope

Me: Then don't convert Haylie to Mizism.

Cole Muse: I wasn't. I was—

Me: Converting Haylie to youism is the same damn thing.

Cole Muse: This would be a _ very _long year :(


	137. Day OneHundredThirtySeven

Haylie Muse: Alright, Imma gonna hate Thursdays now :'(

Me: Why?

Haylie Muse: This house would be filled with people watching Jersey Shore :(

Sydney Muse: *comes rushing in* What? New season of Jersey Shore? :-D

Me: Yeah :P

Sydney Muse: Yay! I get to see my fav DJ ;)

Me: You do that everyday though :/

Sydney Muse: Still :-D

Me: *whispers to Haylie* The fuck does she do to him when I'm at school?

Haylie Muse: *whispers* Stuff you do even wanna know **makes vomiting face**

Me: *whispers* Yeah…eww

Sydney Muse: Oh yeah, I would advise your parents _not _to sleep in their rooms for the rest of their lives

Me: Why?

Sydney Muse: I think the J-Shore people have been making it into a smush room.

Me: Have they been using my room if one's in use?

Sydney Muse: No

Me: Haha for my parents—eh, I'll let them use it, it'll be more funnier when they figure out what their room is being used for »:D

Sydney Muse: Wow -.-

Me: What? I'm freaking excited for tonight :D

Sydney Muse: So when does the 3rd season start?

Me: At around 10, but there's I think 2 episodes of the 2nd season, a reunion _then _the premier of the third season :D

Sydney Muse: Do you know what the two 2nd season episodes are about?

Me: Well, I don't know the order but one is where Pauly and JWoww get in a fight and the other one is where everyone gets pissed off with Mike :P

Sydney Muse: Everybody seems to hate your guy, huh?

Me: Yeah -_- I don't get dat? Everyone either loves Pauly D or Vinny :(

Sydney Muse: Ha ha for you.

Me: Shut up, you're lucky I'm allowing you to watch the show :P

Sydney Muse: :D Did I ever tell you how much I love you? :D

Me: Yeah *jokingly rolls her eyes*

Sydney Muse: Hey—I can't help it that I love watching a good show :D

Me: The only thing that I agree with you with :D OH :D I just realize something ? :D

Sydney Muse: What?

Me: I can actually make fun of Miz for liking the same music as me & Haylie?

Sydney Muse: Whoa—let me get this straight, Miz _now _likes Ke$ha & Lady GaGa?

Me: Yeah—and I can never hear the songs 'Tik Tok', 'Blah Blah Blah', 'Your Love is my Drug' & 'We R Who We R' without laughing :D

*_Hears the song 'We R Who We R*_

Me: LMFAO!

Haylie Muse: *walks in with her iPod blaring the song* What's she laughing at? *pauses music*

Sydney Muse: Apparently the 'Awesome One' loves Ke$ha now :P

Haylie Muse: …seriously?

Me: *somehow stops laughing* Yeah :P

Haylie Muse: FINALLY! :D


	138. Day OneHundredThirtyEight

_**BTW: (the name is obviously changed) For whoever doesn't know—Joanna is my mom :P**_

**Lana: Oh my fucking God! She is so fucking stupid!**

**Evan Muse: Who is?**

**Lana: My fucking Mom! .**

**Evan Muse: Oh Lord, what has she done?**

**Lana: Well first off, I forgot my lunch today, so I ended up using my money to buy my lunch, simple enough right?**

**Evan Muse: Right?**

**Lana: But when my mom figured that out, she was like 'You forgot your lunch huh?' I was like, 'Um yeah, I obviously did, duh' then she was like 'Did you bring your money to school to buy your lunch?', then I was like 'Well obviously because I didn't have a freaking lunch to begin with' then she responded with, 'Don't bring your money to buy your lunch'. **

**Evan Muse: -_- 3-2-1!**

**Lana: SHE'S SO FUCKING STUPID!**

**Joanna: *pokes her head through the door* Where you talking about me young lady?**

**Lana: *sarcastically* No I was talking about Michelle for being an annoying moronic mean girl *rolls eyes* Obviously I was talking about you Mom.**

**Joanna: You know I don't tolerate language in this house.**

**Lana: Does it look like I give a fuck?**

**Joanna: Well, it now looks like it's not my fault that I raised a snobby little bitch as a daughter.**

**Lana: Um, snobby little bitch? Mom it was **_**you **_**who made me this way, I didn't do this by myself.**

**Haylie Muse: *walks over to Evan and whispers* **_**What the hell is going on?**_

**Evan Muse: ***_**whispers* Lana and her mom are going at it.**_

**Joanna: Um, I didn't make you into a snobby bitch—I remembered raising you into a perfect little angel.**

**Lana: Well nobody is perfect, huh? **

**Joanna: That's what I thought—until a certain little bitch like you came about and ruined my plans.**

**Lana: What plans? You're basically ruining my life, telling me to kill myself, and telling me to starve myself and become fucking anorexic! What kind of a good parent is THAT?**

**Joanna: Pretty damn good one.**

**Lana: Pfft, yeah right slut.**

**Joanna: One more bad remark for the best parent in the world, you're getting something.**

**Lana: One more huh? Bitch, slut, whore, hoe, skank, and the dreaded C word if you know what I'm saying.**

**Joanna: Fine—if you wanna go that route, you can't watch any WWE or wrestling type show for as long as I say :P *walks away***

**Lana: *closes the door* FUCK MY LIFE! *lies on the bed, totally silent***

**Evan Muse: Ouch—that's gonna suck.**

**Lana: Yeah—I can't freaking believe she is banning me from watching Raw, NXT, TNA & Smackdown—just fuck my life! **

**Haylie Muse: Yeah, I hate to have your mom**

**Lana: No duh :(**


	139. Day OneHundredThirtyNine

**Lana: **OMG! Study is a fucking loser! _

**Evan Muse: **Why _are _you studying anyways? :P

**Lana: **Fucking exams ! _ Damn them!

**Haylie Muse: **What about the common enemy known as exams?

**Evan Muse: **Common ? o.0

**Haylie Muse: **Fine, not common for me -_- but what about exams?

**Lana: **I'm studying for them :'(

**Haylie Muse: **Hahaha :D

**Lana: **Want me to lock you in the room with Sitch?

**Haylie Muse: **0.0 hell no !

**Lana: **Then shut your mouth. Oh btw, how's Cole doing with his New Years shit?

**Haylie Muse: **Pretty good surprisingly O.O

**Evan Muse: **O.O

**Lana: **O.O

**Cole Muse ***_popping outta nowhere* _Ah come on guys, what's wrong with that?

**Lana: **too be honest Cole, I thought you would've screwed up by the first week?

**Cole Muse: **That's not true, because I'm still alive ! :D

**Lana: ***mutters* Yeah, surprisingly

**Cole Muse: **What was that?

**Lana: **Nothing. Oh, guys _not _bother me on Thursday?

**Cole Muse: **Why?

**Haylie Muse: ***_little sarcastically* _She needs to watch her precious Jersey Shore.

**Cole Muse: **Oh yeah, _that _show. Oh by the way, Situations' ugly as hell!

**Lana: ***instantly puts the death glare on Cole*

**Cole Muse: **? o.O

**Lana: **_*grabs science book, ready to whip it at Cole*_

**Cole Muse: **What did I do?

**Haylie Muse: **You _never _call the Situation ugly as hell in front of Lana—only her favourites get away with it, you, not so much

**Cole Muse: **Meh, Sitch is ugly ! *_ducks a flying textbook*_

**Lana: **Shut up!

**Cole Muse: **No throwing textbooks at me!

**Lana: **Oh boo hoo suck it up buttercup…or better yet, just suck off the Miz, that's more truer.

**Haylie Muse: **LMFAO!

**Evan Muse: **LOL!


	140. Day OneHundredForty

**Haylie Muse: **o.o Alright this is a little awkward.

**Lana: **What?

**Haylie Muse: **Apparently another muse likes me or something IDK :P

**Lana: **Yeah—that is a _little _awkward to say the least.

**Haylie Muse: **Ya think -_-, anyone who says they'll have me as their 'dark bride' is a little flippin weird :P

**Lana: **Dark. Bride ? o.0

**Haylie Muse: **Yeah *nods her head* On a different topic—how's your studying?

**Lana: **Bad. And the bad thing is that I got my oral exam for French tomorrow—totally not prepared for it, listening exam for it on Friday, my 2nd half of my drama exam presentation next Wednesday, and then the last Monday start my written exams =(

**Haylie Muse: **Damn. That must suck.

**Lana: **It does. Then basically I have like some long weekend or something before my second semester begins, which is going to be even more bad since I got 4 written exams for this _plus _apparently EQAO =(

**Haylie Muse: **What do you have?

**Lana: **Geo 1st period, Math 2nd period, then lunch, English 3rd period and Religion 4th period.

**Haylie Muse: **Damn that must _really _suck.

**Lana: **No duh. And I bet I won't get any friends in my classes =(

**Haylie Muse: ***hugs Lana*

**Lana: **Why you hugging me?

**Haylie Muse: **Because…

**Lana: **You wanna hurt Phoenix?

**Haylie Muse: ***nods happily*

**Lana: **Yeah sure why not.

**Haylie Muse: **YAY! :D *goes on the hunt for the Staten Island native*

**Lana: **At least I found sort of a replacement Tori for her =P Now, where's the remote, I wanna watch TV *as she was searching for the remote, Haylie comes back with a knocked out Phoenix* Wow, that was fast.

**Haylie Muse: **Well she was currently tanning somehow so I basically got her where she wasn't ready and she's knocked out =D …and I have a feeling Sitch is going to be a bitch about it, right?

**Lana: **Meh probably =P Other than that, if you guys get at it—

**Situation Muse: **TRUDEL! GET YOUR SKINNY BLONDE ASS OUT HERE NOW!

**Haylie Muse: **Oh great -_- *drops Phoenix and heads out into the living room.*

**Lana: **Huh—mind as well leave the two *few minutes later, fighting has occurred, Lana decides to head out into the living room to basically see Sitch & Haylie fighting, and Lana (being the type of person to do so), sits on the living room couch—eating popcorn where she just magically got—and watch the fight unfold*


	141. Day OneHundredFortyOne

**Me: **:0 lol

**Haylie Muse: **What? *walks in eating Doritos*

**Me: **Apparently I was right 'bout the Bellas.

**Haylie Muse: **That they're a boyfriend stealing sluts?

**Me: **Basically, and that was true for the one event that you missed.

**Haylie Muse: **What happened?

**Me: **Apparently the Bellas were going in Bryan's locker room for some reason that I don't even wanna know, and apparently they found out that he was kissing Gail.

**Haylie Muse: **:O Gail _Kim?_

**Me: **Yeah—I was just lol'ing like I normally would.

**Haylie Muse: **What happened at the end of it?

**Me: **Cat fight.

**Haylie Muse: **Damn I missed it. But you sure it's Gail Kim?

**Me: **How many Divas in the WWE are named Gail?

**Haylie Muse: **Good point.

**Me: **You going to freaking beat the crap out of her?

**Haylie Muse: **Nah. She's cool with me.

**Gail Muse: **Sweet *runs up and hugs Haylie*

**Haylie Muse: **Alright 2 questions, 1, since when did you get Gail as a muse? Two, Gail, I'm putting this nicely, can you just get off me please?

**Gail Muse: **Oh, sorry.

**Me: **And I got her during French class—a class that you loved to sleep.

**Haylie Muse: **Nah, I think that's where me and Bryan basically made out in a corner during the whole class.

**Me: **Yeah, basically :P and hey, I ended up getting Del Rio as a muse during Tech class for some reason—let's just say he was annoying everyone.

**Haylie Muse: **Literally?

**Me: ***nods* Yeah.

**Gail Muse: **So Haylie, you alright with the on screen relationship between me & Bryan?

**Haylie Muse: **Nah I'm cool with it :), your one of my friends, so I'm alright with it, but if you're my enemy, then, you'll be receiving a beat down at this point :P

**Gail Muse: ***hugs Haylie again*

**Haylie Muse: **What's up with people and giving me hugs? *Gail basically drags her out of the room* And dragging me out of rooms?

**Me: **lol *works on 'Deadman's Daughter*

**Felicity Muse: ***pops up* How's my story going?

**Me: **Pretty good—the next chappy's just simple and to the point,

**Felicity Muse: **Awesome =D Gotta question?

**Me: **Shoot.

**Felicity Muse: **Why did you pair me up with Ziggles?

**Me: **Well, I wanted a polar opposite kind of couple by having you—basically the daughter of the deadman who's supposedly all dark and gloomy and shit, and then having Ziggles, a guy who's annoying by a couple.

**Felicity Muse: **And that would work :D :D

**Me: **You love the guy, right?

**Felicity Muse: **Damn right I do, surprised he's still with me even though he knows who I'm related to =D

**Me: **Same here :P


	142. Day OneHundredFortyTwo

**Haylie Muse: **You're updating during class?

**Me: **Yeah suprisingly :D Tech's..something that I don't wanna do _EVER _and yet the teacher doesn't punish me or anything, infact, he's basically distracted.

**Haylie Muse: **By?

**Me: **Del Rio actually _does _have some good uses :P

_*over to where the teacher is*_

**Del Rio Muse: **...and that is why it is my destiny to win the Royal Rumble...

**Lana's Teach****er: **_*muttering* _Lana is so going to get in trouble.

_*back to where Lana & Haylie are*_

**Haylie Muse: **lol :D the annoying Mexican _does _have some good uses whenever he talks about winning the Royal Rumble =D

**Me: **Even though he ain't going to win it, it's nice to have him distract the teacher talking about it =D _*thinks* _Ooh! Just got an idea for another fic!

**Haylie Muse: **Can I ask what this is about?

**Me: **Well, it's actually two, one is where what would happen if a certain group of people decide to bet on who's going to win the Superbowl this year-the first chappy-if i do that-wuld be posted ASAP but some of it might be posted in Feburary, when the Superbowl actually comes. And the second fic that I want to do is, you basically try to take down New Nexus.

**Haylie Muse: **Alright for the second one, I would try to take down Punk, Otunga, Harris and Michael but I would _not _go near Ryan, dude, that guy can look like he can crush me in two freaking seconds!

**Ryan Muse(yes, I got him as a muse): ***_pops outta nowhere behind Haylie, basically breathing down her neck*_

**Haylie Muse: **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& he's right behind me breathing down my neck, isn't he?

**Me: **Yeah, basically *nods*

**Haylie Muse: **_*runs and hides behind Bryan*_

**Me: **Ryan, why do you always have to scare Haylie?

**Ryan Muse: **Because she's gets scared easily.

**Me: **How you know that?

**Ryan Muse: **I just found out through watching her basically get scared of some of the big guys.

**Me: **Well before you came, she was scared of Kane & Taker for some reason *shrugs shoulders*

**Haylie Muse: **_*still behind Bryan*_Still do by the way.

**Me: **But she got over that when she became friends with Felicity and Cora-but now she's just scared of you.

**Haylie Muse: **_*still behind Bryan* _Yeah why did you have to get him as a muse Lana?

**Me: **Hey, Punk was demanding me to get one because he wanted the New Nexus.

**Haylie Muse: **_*still behind Bryan*___Alright, but did you also have to get The Corre musi as well _*points to The Corre who were apparently sleeping in the corner of the class*_

**Me: **Yeah.


	143. Day OneHundredFortyThree

**Me: **Is it possible to be tired _**AND **_hyper?

**Haylie Muse: **What do you mean?

**Me: **For my whole lunch, I had fries, a slice of pizza, a large slushy, a bag of chips, 2 freaking packs of Skittles and a bottle of water.

**Haylie Muse: **Apparently for you-yeah. *_hears anoying talking* _Did you bring Del Rio _**AGAIN?**_

**Me: **Yeah he wouldn't freaking shut up if I didn't take him-because he apaprently wants to tell all of my friends about him winning the freaking Rumble-&& he's good at distracting teachers, he distracted my french teacher long enough so we didn't do any work :D :D

**Haylie Muse: **Is he only useful for distracting people?

**Me: **Hey, if he ain't annoying me, he's good for _anything _:D, even though I personally think that he could go rot in a pit of sharks :D

**Haylie Muse: **-.-

**Me: **What ? Oh come on, don't tell me you don't say the same thing about the Bellas?

**Haylie Muse: **No. I want them to rot in a pit of sharks, eels and alligators...oh, and also throw in the Tazmanian Devil in there as well :D

**Me: **-.-


	144. Day OneHundredFortyFour

**Haylie Muse: **Lana what the hell are you doing?

**Lana: **Putting pictures on my iPod for some reason :P

**Haylie Muse: ***checks photos* Why _him?_

**Lana: **Does it look like I know?

**Haylie Muse: **…yes :P

**Lana: **I'm bored.

**Haylie Muse: **Are you sure your not turning into a full Miz-fit?

**Lana: **I'm sure I'm still a half Miz-fit and half Miz-take, depending on what type of day it is.

**Miz Muse: ***pops in* Nope, Lana's a full Miz-fit :D

**Lana: **-.- Who asked you?

**Miz Muse: **…

**Lana: **Exactly. && besides half of these pics have Alex, so I'm good :D :D

**Miz Muse: **U like A-Ri?

**Lana: **Yeah, didn't you notice whenever I have a sad look on my face whenever he's gets an RKO from Orton recently?

**Miz Muse: **…no

**Haylie Muse: **Well she does, and she even flinched during the one time before TLC where he got RKO'ed through the table.

**Lana: **No I didn't, that one I didn't notice.

**Haylie Muse: **Uhuh sure you didn't sweetie *rolls her eyes*

**Lana: **Yeah yeah yeah whatever Trudel :P *hears _I Came to Play*_

**Miz Muse: **Why you have my theme?

**Lana: **It's good. Shut up :P

**Haylie Muse: **How many WWE themes do you have?

**Lana: **Miz's, Evy's, Zeke's, Pale person's, blonde Tiffany's, Ted and Cody's theme when they were tagging, Ziggle's, Bella's for some reason, Morrison's, Zack's, the New Nexus' one and I think that's it.

**Haylie Muse: **o.O you have the Bellas theme?

**Miz Muse: **o.O you have Morrison's theme?

**Lana: **What? They're both catchy.

**Miz Muse: **You're weird.

**Lana: **You're not awesome.

**Miz Muse: **0.0 That's a lie and you know it.

**Lana: ***ignores Miz and continues looking at pictures* O.o

**Haylie + Miz Musi: **What?

**Lana: **In one of his pics, Miz's face looks like Styles.

**Miz + Haylie Musi: **What? *looks at the pictures* Holy shit he/I does/do!

**Lana: **Told you *continues looking at the pics*

**Haylie Muse: **:D my baby! :D

**Miz Muse: **o.O since when was she dating Bryan?

**Lana: **For a while.

**Haylie Muse: **&& besides he's a good boyfriend…unlike someone that won't be mentioned *glares Miz*

**Miz Muse: **Alright that was like 1 time!

**Lana: **What?

**Haylie Muse: **He basically "accidentally" made me walk in a snow storm where I only had a freaking tank top and shorts because we were just finishing a freaking show and I wanted to get changed back at the hotel…and that happened like fifteen times.

**Miz Muse: **15? That was once!

**Haylie Muse: ***rolls her eyes*

**Lana: **You guys sure fight like your married.

**Miz + Haylie Musi: **NO WE DON'T!

**Lana: **I stand correct—you guys fight like little kids—and act like 'em to.

**Haylie Muse: **I at least act like my own age—he doesn't *points to Miz*

**Miz Muse: **Oh I so do act like my-*get Skittles thrown at him*

**Haylie Muse: **Taste the rainbow! :D :D

**Miz Muse: **You sure your 23?

**Haylie Muse: **…yes :D :D

**Miz Muse: ***somehow get Smarties and throws it at Haylie* Eat the red ones last! :D :D

**Lana: ***thinks* Yeah, these two act like kids

_*few minutes later*_

**Lana: **You two done?

**Haylie + Miz Muse: **Yes :D :D

**Lana: **Now, who's going to clean it up? Because I don't want to.

**Haylie Muse: ***points to Miz*

**Miz Muse: ***points to Haylie*

**Lana: **Yeah you two act like kids

**Haylie Muse: **Only he does.

**Miz Muse: **You do to!

**Lana: **Oh god—I wonder how the hell you act if you two obviously didn't dated and were brother and sister?


	145. Day OneHundredFortyFive

**Lana: **! :'( :'( :'( :'(

**Haylie Muse: **What?

**Lana: **MIZ IS STILL FUCKING WWE CHAMPION!

**Miz Muse: **What bout me being WWE champion?

**Haylie Muse: **You're still WWE Champ.

**Miz Muse: **OH HELL YEAH! I KNEW I COULD BEAT—

**Lana: **You had someone helping you by the way.

**Miz Muse: **Riley?

**Lana: **I don't know. I think it's Cole. Or Riley. But I'm going more towards Cole.

**Cole Muse: **Hey—how would you know I would've helped Miz retain the title against Orton?

**Lana: **One. You're obsessed over the Miz. Two. You treat him like he's your own fucking child—you don't even give a shit about Brandi and she's your fucking daughter and 3 three, knowing you if you found out that Miz wasn't the fucking WWE Champion you wouldn't shut your god damn mouth. *reads* Oh wait, it isn't Cole _or _Riley.

**Cole + Miz + Haylie Musi: **WHAT?

**Lana: **Yeah….hold on NEW NEXUS? GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW?

**New Nexus Musi: ***enter the room* What?

**Lana: **I'm fucking pissed off that you would have this fucking loser *points to Miz* still fucking WWE Champion!

**Punk Muse: **So?

**Lana: **CORRE!

**The Corre Musi: ***walks in* What?

**Lana: **Can you hurt New Nexus because they decided to have Miz as WWE Champion, basically screwing Orton out of the WWE Championship?

**The Corre Musi: ***drags New Nexus out of the room*

**Lana: **Problem solved :D D


	146. Day OneHundredFortySix

**Cole Muse: **:O you gotta be kidding me?

**Me: **LMFAO! :D

**Cole Muse: **This isn't funny!

**Me: **Yeah it is. Oh, I wouldn't advise you to turn around.

**Cole Muse: **o.O why?

**Me: **Because there's someone who would really love to punch you in the mouth.

**Cole Muse: **…Haylie?

**Me: **No, she'll kick you where the sun don't shine, anyways, it's not her.

**Cole Muse: ***turns around anyways, and gets punched in the mouth*

**Me: **Thank you King :D

**King Muse: **No problem :)

**Me: **Hey, I would've done it, but hey, I think you deserve that more than me. And hey, unlike that stupid anonymous GM bullcrap, at least if you punch Cole, I won't fire you :D

**Haylie Muse: **Wait, did I just hear that Cole get punched? *popping your head in the room*

**Me: **Yeah

**Haylie Muse: **By?

**Me: ***points to King muse*

**Haylie Muse: **Alright you and I have the same thing in common—we both share hatred for Cole :D :D

**Cole Muse: ***somehow not being knocked out* Oh all three of ya go to Hell.

**Me: ***smirks* Guys, wanna do the honours?

**King + Haylie Musi: **Right on it *start beating the holy hell outta Cole*

**Me: ***sits on bed eating magically appeared out of nowhere popcorn*


	147. Day OneHundredFortySeven Go Steelers

**Lana: **You have to be kidding me? -.0 *sees Mike & Alex literally decked out in green and yellow, Green Bay jerseys, yellow pants, green shoes, green and yellow face paint, green and yellow wigs and signs that say **'GREEN BAY WINS AT SUPERBOWL 45!**'*

**Alex Muse: **What?

**Lana: **You guys really want Green Bay to win, huh?

**Miz Muse: **_Want? _Girl, Packers are gonna win.

**Sydney Muse: **In your dreams Mizanin *comes into the living room wearing a Steelers jersey, black skinny jeans, yellow Converse, yellow and black wig and painted her face black but has the following '7' painted on her right cheek, 'in' painted on her nose' and '11' painted on her left cheek*

**Lana: **My brother doesn't do stuff like that, and he's a big Steelers fan. Hey, where's Trudel?

**Haylie Muse: **Right here *wearing a black tight tank top with slits on the sides with the words '**Stairway to 7' **in yellow, yellow skinny jeans, black Converse shoes*

**Lana: **Where's your jersey Trudel?

**Haylie Muse: **I'm waiting for start of the game to wear it.

**Lana: **So your treating this as 'T-Shirt Time', right?

**Haylie Muse: **No—I'm treating this as 'Football Jersey Time'. There _is _a difference.

**Miz Muse: **Steelers suck!

**Haylie Muse: **You're confusing the Steelers with the Packers dumb-fuck!

**Miz Muse: **Steelers suck

**Haylie Muse: **Milex, I heard that there is a sickness going 'round the Packers fans called 'DENAIL' They know the Steelers are gonna win tonight.

**Alex Muse: **You're the one that's dreaming Trudel.

**Sydney Muse: **Well no one gets constipated from steel.

**Haylie Muse: **Hey, what happens when you put steel in the hottest fire?

**Miz Muse: **Doesn't it melt or something?

**Haylie Muse: **No. It's get stronger you dumb fuck && what happens when you put cheese in the hottest fire?

**Miz Muse: **…

**Alex Muse: **…

**Lana + Sydney + Haylie Musi: **Exactly.

**Miz Muse: **What do you call a Steelers fan after the Superbowl?

**Lana: **Tell me.

**Miz Muse: **Sad *drags his finger from his eye to mid cheek signalling a 'tear'*

**Lana: **Well Steelers are at least on the Stairway to Seven

**Sydney Muse: **Packers are on the Stairway to Nowhere

**Haylie Muse: **Exactly.

**Miz Muse: **Steelers suck

**Haylie + Sydney Musi: **Steelers

**Milex Musi: **Packers

**Haydney Musi: **Steelers

**Milex Musi: **Packers

**Haydney Musi: **Steelers

**Lana: ***to self* Wow, I can't wait for tonight =D


	148. Day OneHundredFortyEight

**Lana: ***sleeping on the couch for no reason*

**Bryan Muse: ***gently wakes up Lana* Lana, gotta ask you something

**Lana: ***wakes up and sits on the couch* Yeah, sup ?

**Bryan Muse: ***sighs* When do you personally think it would be a romantic day to propose?

**Lana: **What'd you-*thinks bout it* Wait? You're thinking about proposing to Haylie? *cocks her head to the side*

**Bryan Muse: **Yeah, she's beautiful, sweet, caring, and everything that I want in a girl, and I do think that she's the girl that I wanna spend the rest of my life with =)

**Lana: **Awwhe =D that's sweet :D

**Bryan Muse: **Really?

**Lana: **Yeah, I always thought that you two were cute together :D

**Bryan Muse: **But I don't know what date to choose it as, Valentines Day or her birthday.

**Lana: **Hmm, they're both very good days, got the ring at least?

**Bryan Muse: **Yeah *hands Lana the ring box*

**Lana: ***opens the box to reveal a 14K White Gold Diana Tiara Engagement Ring* Awwhe, this is so freaking cute =D

**Bryan Muse: **Thanks =), so V-Day or her birthday?

**Lana: **even though it's just a little short notice, I would think V-Day because it'll be a little bit more romantic =) (L)

**Sydney Muse: ***walks in the room* What is this about engagements or whatever?

**Lana: **Bryan's going to propose to Haylie on V-Day.

**Sydney Muse: **Yayzers ! :D *hugs Bryan* You'll be the perfect husband for Punky! :D


	149. Day OneHundredFortyNine

***at school***

**Me: ***mutters* Great, Math class -.-

**Evan Muse: ***whispers* This is your 4th day of 2nd semester and you already hate Math ?

**Me: ***whispers* Yeah, and all because my teacher's a bitch

**Cena Muse: ***whispers* Exactly how?

**Me: ***whispers* We had homework to do and apparently some of the questions we have to do step by step, but I did it in one step to save some time, but when stupid Miss Bitch figured that out, she was like 'You gotta do it step by step', I was going to say, 'Well what's the point? You get the same damn answer either freaking way

**Math Teacher: **Lana, are you doing your work?

**Me: **Yes

**Math Teacher: **You better

**Me: ***rolls my eyes* *whispers* Math sucks

**Evan Muse: ***whispers* She's not that bad

**Me: ***hearing my phone goes off*

**Math Teacher: **Lana! Give me your phone NOW!

**Me: ***lying—obviously* That wasn't my phone ma'am.

**Math Teacher: **Really? Care to explain who else in this class has "Who Dat Girl" by Flo Rida?

**Me: ***thinks about it* Brandon?

**Brandon: **Nope

**Me: ***turns to Brandon* Go to hell! Go to hell and you die!

**Math Teacher: **Phone. Now

**Me: **Fine *hands phone*

**Math Teacher: **I know you have your iPod too Lana, just give me it to.

**Me: ***hands her iPod* *mumbles* Stupid cunt

**Math Teacher: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Me: **Nothing. Duh *goes back to her seat*

**Evan Muse: ***whispers* Yeah she is a bitch

**Me: **Exact—wait? Where's The Corre?

_*front of the school*_

**Corre Musi: ***beating up the principal for no reason*

_*Math Class*_

**PA: **_Will Lana please come to the front of the school, will Lana please come to the front of the school_

**Me: **I'm screwed *gets up out of her seat and her, Cena & Evan walk out of the class*

_Lana, Cena and Evan got to the front of the school and seeing The Corre beating the principal for no reason_

**Lana: **I'm suspended.

**Evan Muse: **Worse. You may be expelled

**Lana: ***glares at the highflyer* Thanks Captain Obvious -.-

**Principal: ***once alive* LANA! GET OVER HERE NOW!

**Lana: ***takes a deep breath and walks over to him* Yes, sir?

**Principal: **Care to explain these…musi of yours beating the holy hell outta me?

**Lana: **Well it's The Corre sir, they do that…it's just their natural way.

**Principal: **The Corre? o.O

**Lana: **It's a WWE group, where they have a cute South African guy, Wendy's 2.0, a guy that can pass for a muscular Big Show and a British freak :P

**Barrett Muse: **Heard t—

**Lana: ***gets close to Barrett's face && hisses* If you don't want to get expelled then I suggest for you to shut the fuck up, I never did anything drastic to you when you have the original Nexus, don't make me start now

**Barrett Muse: ***smirks* What are you going to do to me?

**Lana: **It's like -25 out there, don't make me pour water on you and stick you in the cold snow where I can make sure that no one can get you into a building…that's a sure fire way to death.

**Barrett Muse: **…

**Lana: **That's what I thought *turns to the principal* Sorry bout 'em sir

**Principal: **It's alright Lana, and I think two more of them is in Mia's Geography class.

**Lana: **What do they look like 'gain?

**Principal: **One looks like a old guy—older than me and another had some sort of a faux hawk.

**Lana: **O.O *runs to Mia's Geography class* *Once got there, she opened the door to see Miz rapping—with a beat given by Cole* MIZ! COLE!

**Miz + Cole Musi: ***ignore her*

**Lana: ***walks over to the blackboard and runs her fingernails down it*

**Miz Muse: **Ow! What the hell was that for?

**Lana: **First off, shut the fuck up, you can't rap for shit, and you're probably ignoring everyone in this room—except for Mia where she thinks your God but that's not the point, and Cole should probably just shut the fuck up in the first place because he's annoying as fuck and should die anywaysw

**Cole Muse: **H—

**Lana: **WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

**Cole Muse: **..

**Lana: **Exactly.

**Miz Muse: **Whoa. Are you on your period or something?

**Lana: ***grabs Miz's neck and shoves him to the blackboard* Mizzy, I suggest for you not to piss me off either, I almost have Corre almost expel me, there's no way in fucking hell that you're going to seal that deal, alright?

**Miz Muse: **Fine, have it your way Mood Queen


	150. Day OneHundredFifty Happy Valentines Day

**Me: ***waking up to find a huge ass teddy beat leaning against drawers that were holding my TV & PS2* What the? *walks over to it and finds a not

_Happy Valentines Day Lana =D  
I no u treat Feb 14 like a normal day  
but this year might be a little bit different (yn) =)_

**Me: **What the hell does that mean *walks into the living room where there is a bouquet of roses and chocolates on the table* Who the?

**Alex Muse: **Happy Valentines Day Lana

**Me: ***turns around and faces Alex* You did all of this for me?

**Alex Muse: **Well I heard from Mia and your family that you treat this day like any normal day of the year, and I just wanted you to have a different opinion on it, that's all *shrugs shoulders*

**Me: ***walks over to Alex and hugs him* You're the best

**Alex Muse: **Yeah I know =D oh, what is up with that small box that I found in Haylie and Bryan's room*

**Me: ***looks at Alex* First off, how'd you know 'bout that?

**Alex Muse: **I was playing GTA in there and I saw it but I didn't ask her bout it.

**Me: **And is either Haylie or Bryan up?

**Alex Muse: **Both of them are asleep.

**Me: ***sighs* Bryan's planning on proposing to Haylie some point today.

**Alex Muse: **Really?

**Me: **Yeah—don't tell anyone, especially Haylie

**Alex Muse: **Why?

**Me: **I want it to be a surprised for everyone.

**Alex Muse: **Aww, that's nice, and I think they're cute together.

**Me: **o.o really ?

**Alex Muse: **What? Can I say something being cute?

**Me: **…good point *let's go of Alex and goes to get breakfast*

**Alex Muse: **If you're going to get cereal, no need, your breakfast is on the table

**Me: ***looks at the kitchen table and sees a plate of French Toast with milk* Now _that _you didn't have to.

**Alex Muse: **I wanted to =) *walks to Lana's room*

**Me: **_Now _what are you doing?

**Alex Muse: **You'll see

**Me: **Whatever *starts eating her breakfast* *When done, she enters her room to see her ND shirt and ND Pants laid out on the bed, which was apparently made* I swear Alex is doing this to get something in return *proceeds to get dressed*

_Few Minutes Later_

**Me: **Great, I'm out of money for lunch. Just perfect.

**Alex Muse: **Check again

**Me: **Huh?

**Alex Muse: **Check your pockets

**Me: ***checks my left pocket and finds $20* Thanks Alex

**Alex Muse: **No prob =)


	151. Day OneHundredFiftyOne

**Me: ***eating cupcakes with a Kit Kat on top and trying to update a story when Rhodes came into my room* What do you want Rhodes?

"**Dashing" Cody Muse: **Come into the living room.

**Me: **Why? o.O

"**Dashing" Cody Muse: **Because *rolls his hands in making me understand what he's talking about*

**Me: **Oh *gets up, still eating the cupcake and him and Rhodes walk to the doorway of the living room/kitchen where the rest of my wrestling musi are* *I bend down so I was level with Josh and whispered* Has he done it yet*¸

**Josh Muse: ***whispers* Just about I think

_In the living room_

**Haylie Muse: **Thanks for the stuff again Bryan, I really like it =)

**Bryan Muse: **There's 1 more thing.

**Haylie Muse: **Look you don't—

**Bryan Muse: **I'll paint a sun to warm your heart knowing that we'll never part. I'll draw the years all passing by so much to learn, so much to try. I'll paint my mood in a shadow blue, paint my soul to be with you. I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones, draw your mouth to my own. I'll trace a hand to wipe your tears and trace a look to calm your fears. A silhouette of dark and light to hold each other oh so tight. I'll paint the stars in the evening sky, draw the light into your eyes a touch of love, a touch of grace, to softly fall on your moonlit face.

**Haylie Muse: **Awwwhe =D *wipes possible tears with her thumb* Th-*gasps and covers her mouth with her hand* Oh my God

**Bryan Muse: ***now on one knee holding a ring box* Haylie, you're the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, funny, charismatic girl that I've ever met, you are the girl of my dreams and I want to be with you *opens the ring box* Haylie Trudel, will you marry me?

**Haylie Muse: ***trembling hand leaves her mouth, jaw dropped* Yes *instantly hugs Bryan*

**Bryan Muse: **and with this ring our lives will start, let nothing keep our love apart  
I'll take your hand to hold in mine and be together through all time

_In the Kitchen_

**Girl Musi + Me: ***whispers* Awwhhe, they're sooo cute together

**Guy Musi: **-.- *whispers* Is there going to be a tear fest?

**Girl Musi + Me: ***whispers* Possibly :)

**Guy Musi: **-.-


	152. Day OneHundredFiftyTwo

**Me: ***walks into my room and sees Haylie on my computer. I walk over to see what she was doing* He just proposed to you yesterday and now your getting ready for the damn thing.

**Haylie Muse: **Yeah basically =D, but there's a problem.

**Me **What?

**Haylie Muse: **I don't know who to choose as a maid of honour—Sydney or Courtney. Like one's my best friend and the other's my sister, and I'm afraid that the other is going to be mad at me for the rest of my life =(

**Me: **Hold on. COURTNEY! SYDNEY!

**Courtney + Sydney Musi: ***entering the room* What?

**Me: **Since Haylie's getting married whenever, she's has trouble picking a maid of honour between you two.

**Courtney Muse: **Hay, if you pick Sydney, it doesn't really matter with me,

**Sydney Muse: **Same here if you pick Courtney.

**Haylie Muse: **Are you guys sure?

**Courtney + Sydney Musi: **Yeah

**Haylie Muse: ***thinks about it for a few minutes before speaking* Look, I'm sorry Sydney but I gotta make Courtney my MOH, _but _you can be my bridesmaid.

**Sydney Muse: **I'd like that =)

**Me: **Problem solved =D

**Courtney Muse: **Now time to work on the speech *leaves*

**Me + Sydney Muse: **What's up with the Trudel girls and planning stuff this early?

**Haylie Muse: **I don't know *shrugs shoulders as she continued to surf the 'Net*

**Me: ***whispers to Sydney* How are you best friends with her?

**Sydney Muse: ***whispers* I don't know *shrugs shoulders*

**Haylie Muse: **Hey Sydney, what colour you like again?

**Sydney Muse: **Any colour that's not preppy, why?

**Haylie Muse: **Check this dress out

**Sydney Muse + Me: ***walks over to the computer and sees a thin strap short dress which ended to mid thigh and it was aq mixture of blue and black with sparkles* Cute

**Haylie Muse: **I know, right?

**Sydney Muse: ***hugging Haylie* Congratulations once again Haylie.

**Haylie Muse: **Now are you going to basically be the mother of all water works at the wedding?

**Sydney Muse: **Well…the sister, I think the mother of all water works would go to your _actual _mother :P

**Haylie Muse: **…good point =)


	153. Day OneHundredFiftyThree

**Brie Muse: ***knocks on Haylie's door* Haylie can me and Nikki talk to you for a few minutes?

**Haylie Muse: **_*muffled from the door closed* _Come in!

**Bella Musi: ***walk into the room and see Haylie drawing*

**Haylie Muse: ***looks up* So, what do you two sluts want?

**Nikki Muse: **Look, I know in months or whatever the length was, things were a little…rocky as you can say between me, Brie and yourself concerning your relationship with Bryan and—

**Haylie Muse: **What about it? Are you two going to say something that would force me and him to end the engagement, because I said it once and I'll say it again, nothing can break us two apart, the only thing that can is death, and last time I checked, you two aren't the Grim Reaper carrying that epic sword around killing people?

**Brie Muse: **Look we know, we aren't going to say something about that exactly and—

**Haylie Muse: **So what are you two wanting to talk about my relationship with Bryan?

**Nikki Muse: **When he heard about the engagement on Valentines Day, we didn't exactly say this on the account of we were still processing it in our minds, but me and Brie just wanted to say congratulations and we hope everything goes well for the both of you.

**Haylie Muse: **…anything else?

**Brie Muse: **Yes, and even though we 'tried' to steal Bryan away from you, originally thinking that you two aren't meant to be with eachother, but then as soon as time progressed, me and Nikki realized that you two are meant to be together, are meant to be married, are basically meant to be soul mates, we just wanted to make a truce.

**Haylie Muse: **A truce ? o.O

**Nikki Muse: **Yeah a truce, basically meaning that me and Nikki stay out of the relationship between you and Bryan…unless Lana decides it would be a good story idea and puts it in another fic, or continues the fic that she already has up.

**Haylie Muse: ***thinks about it*

**Brie Muse: **And we mean all of that, we'll stay away from the relationship in the forms of taking Bryan away from you, but if you need help with the wedding in general, you know you can come to us.

**Haylie Muse: **I'll accept this little truce of yours, but I'm still hating you for what you two were trying to do.

**Brie Muse: **We understand and—

**Haylie Muse: **No! You two _don't _understand, you're just like the other girls that I have to live with back in Long Island, whenever I get a boyfriend that actually cares about me, and girls like you take him away from me every single fucking time, and when I thought that I had a great boyfriend then fiancée in Bryan, I thought I would be happy but _nooo, _you two just had to try and take him away from me :(

**Nikki Muse: **But we understand that.

**Haylie Muse: **Wait, what?

**Brie Muse: **Since the storyline between the three of us started, whenever the cameras were off of us, we would just have some conversation or something, and we would be ask a question that involved his relationship with you, and he would go on and on and say a whole bunch of great things about you.

**Haylie Muse: **Excuse me? I'm not going to hurt you two or anything, but just explain it more further.

**Brie Muse: **Alright, he basically just says incredible nice things about you, and he even said at some point that you're the girl that he wants to marry—and he gets the opportunity.

**Haylie Muse: **Awww =)…but I'm still hating you for what you did.


	154. Day OneHundredFiftyFour

**Lana: ***working on a NXT Chappy*

**King Muse: ***knocks on the door* Lana, can I ask you something^

**Lana: ***gets the laptop off of her lap* Sure King, what's up?

**King Muse: **I never ask anything from you since your busy and whatnot, but I'm just asking you one thing and one thing only: Could you do something that involves me beating the living daylights out of Cole?

**Cole Muse: ***suddenly popping out of nowhere* No! Don't listen to this old man!

**Lana: **Cole…shut the fuck up for a minute, will ya? Anyways, do you seriously want this King? I know it's a stupid question, but I gotta make sure that you for sure want this?

**King Muse: **Yeah, I want this.

**Cole Muse: **Don't listen to him Lana!

**Lana: ***rolls eyes* King, you're going to get to give Cole an ass kicking in a one shot, but if your challenge to coward over here *points thumb to Cole* is at 'Mania does actually happen, then it's going to be near Mania, but if it doesn't—

**Cole Muse: **Then it doesn't happen?

**Lana: **No you dumbass, then it's going to be sooner, I just gotta figure out a date :P

**King Muse: **=D

**Cole Muse: **=O

**Lana: **King, if you want to beat Cole to a pulp for a bit _before _that official one-shot, go ahead =D

**Cole Muse: ***runs off*

**King Muse: ***chases after Cole*

**Lana: ***to herself* I'm surprised I can have them as musi and I haven't killed them yet *continues to work on NXT chapter*


	155. Day OneHundredFiftyFive

**Me: ***watching something on TV*

**Brandi Muse: ***walks in pissed off*

**Me: ***not even looking at her* What'd did Cole do?

**Brandi Muse: **Sorry for bringing this up, but you obviously know about your parents telling you to commit suicide because no one likes you?

**Me: **Yeah—what'd about it?

**Brandi Muse: **Dad basically told me the same fucking thing—but added that I'm a fat fucking pig and no one likes people like me ='(

**Me: **='( that's low, even for that cocksucking loser.

**Brandi Muse: **='(

**Haylie + Sydney Musi: ***enter the room randomly* Aww, what's wrong Brandi *run up and hug her*

**Brandi Muse: ***sniffle* my Dad told me to commit suicide because I'm a fat pig and no one likes people like me ='(

**Me: **Hold on *walks out of my bedroom* COLE! *walks into the living room to see said person watching TV*

**Cole Muse: **Is there a reason why your annoying me?

**Me: **Why'd you basically tell your daughter that she's fat and decided to kill herself?

**Cole Muse: **The 'telling her she's fat' part is true, the suicide part on the other hand is just a simple suggestion.

**Me: **You are seriously a bad father Cole.

**Cole Muse: **Hey, I'm a good father compared to Trudel's dad over here, he didn't care about his daughter when she was depressed and—

**Peter Muse: **What the fuck did you say about Haylie punk?

**Cole Muse: **Just saying you didn't care about Haylie when she was depressed.

**Peter Muse: **Well maybe I didn't care about her when she was depressed but most of the damn time she was one of the best kids that any father could ever want, and I'm even proud that she's become a success today despite the fact that she has to go through depression, and basically a bad childhood and I stated besides all that, she's become a very successful WWE Diva, has like five championship belts combined and is about to get married

**Cole Muse: **So?

**Peter Muse: **So I'd say you actually treat your daughter like a daughter instead of some useless person that is somehow related to you by blood—or else.

**Cole Muse: **Or else what?

**Peter Muse: ***smirks* I know some people from Long Island who _love _to pound some respect into jackasses like you, and at least half of those did it to the extent of them going to prison almost for life.

**Cole Muse: **o.O


	156. Day OneHundredFiftySix

**Sydney Muse: **Where's Lana?

**Haylie Muse: **Watching Jersey Shore on her computer –.-

**Sydney Muse: **^.^ OMG! I forgot to watch the latest episode and I was about to ask her what's going on :D *runs to Lana's room* *When to her destination* Lana!

**Me: **What?

**Sydney Muse: **Are you watching Jersey? :D

**Me: **Yeah, wanna watch?

**Sydney Muse: ***jumping to sit beside Lana* Damn right I do :D *proceeds to watch Jersey Shore*

_Few Minutes Later_

**Sydney Muse: **Lana, can I ask you something?

**Me: **Sure =)

**Sydney Muse: **Is it possible for you to do a me/Pauly fic or whatever?

**Me: **You like Pauly D?

**Sydney Muse: **What? I love DJ's just as much as you like Sitch =)

**Me: **you would _never _let that go, will ya?

**Sydney Muse: **Nope xD

**Me: **-.-

**Sydney Muse: **So will ya?

**Me: **Sure, I've been meaning to write something like that for a while…or was it Haylie beating the holy hell out of Phoenix and insulting Sitch for like the billionth time xD

**Situation + Phoenix Musi: ***coming out of the woodwork* Heard that!1

**Me: **LEAVE!

**Situation + Phoenix Musi: **:( *leaves*

**Me: **Why is it that my Jersey Shore musi actually listen to me when I tell them to leave, where as my WWE musi don't even bother to listen to me at all ?

**Sydney Muse: **I dunno *shrugs shoulders* So is that fic got a go ahead?

**Me: **Sure =), has Pauly know at least a little bit of it or whatever?

**Pauly D Muse: ***coming out of the woodwork* Yeah, and I totally agree with the idea Lany

=D

**Me: **-.- What's up with my musi calling me Lany? -.-

**Pauly D + Sydney Musi: **I dunno

**Me: **-.-

**Pauly D Muse: **So that fic got a go ahead? :)

**Me: **Yeah :P

**Pauly D Muse: **Oh yeah new fic yeah!


	157. Day OneHundredFiftySeven

_**In Kitchen**_

**Me: **Alright this house is unnormally quiet o.O Shouldn't Cole be liked knocked out for like the billionth time because he either pissed King off or…he pissed King off :P

**Cole Muse: **HEARD THAT!

**Me: **KING!

**King Muse: ***walks in* Cole again?

**Me: ***nods*

**King Muse: ***drags Cole out of the room*

**Me: **Thank God—wait? Where's Mia?

**Alex Muse: **With Miz and—

**Me **I don't wanna know, whether it involves them two, I just don't wanna know *bout to vomit*

**Alex Muse: **That bad, huh?

**Me: **Try dealing with her saying anything and everything Miz—my goodness it's like having him there everyday, and I'm being serious when she beats Cole with being obsessed with Miz—and that's sad.

**Alex Muse: **How exactly does she do that?

**Me: **Her room is covered with Miz, she talks about how great Miz is and basically just beats Cole in being obsessed with Miz

**Alex Muse: **And basically beating Miz's #1 fan is definitely saying something

**Alana Muse: **LANA!

**Me: ***sighs* What is it Alana?

**Alana Muse: ***drags Cody muse in the room wearing that hideous mask thingy* Tell Cody he's still dashing?

**Me: **I thought you made fun of him for that?

**Alana Muse: **I do, I just want someone to believe he's still dashing just to get him to shut the fuck up.

"**Dashing" Cody Muse: ***glares at his younger sister*

**Alana Muse: **What?

**Me: **Why don't you ask Cora?

"**Dashing" Cody Muse: **We were going to, but I remembered that I was going to disagree with her, we fight, Kane gets involved, I get knocked the fuck out and ruin this already ruin face, so I decided not to go there.

**Me: **-.- Why did I get the 'Dashing' idiot?

"**Dashing" Cody Muse: **Hey!

**Mia: ***walking in suddenly* I think he's dashing =D

"**Dashing" Cody Muse: **Thank you Mia

**Mia: **Your welcome Cody *hugs Cody*

**Me: ***facepalms* Everyone OUT!

**Mia, "Dashing" Cody + Alana + Alex Musi: **But—

**Me: **No buts OUT!

**Everyone but me: ***leaves*

**Me: ***leaves the kitchen and enter the living room to watch TV*

**Situation Muse: **I wonder how you can stand us at times?

**Me: ***turns my head and gives the death glare to the Jersey Shore star*

**Situation Muse: **I can also sense that your pissed off?

**Me: ***still glaring at him*

**Situation Muse: **Are you going to respond?

**Me: **I can't wait till you leave for Italy for the shooting of the next season

**Situation Muse: **Why?

**Me: **Maybe I can get some fucking peace and quiet whenever the WWE musi, _and _Simpson Musi _and _Right After Musi are fucking quiet!

**Situation Muse: **Alright I can _totally _sense that your pissed off.

**Me: **You have no fucking idea Sorrentino *runs hands through her hair*


	158. Day OneHundredFiftyEight

**Me: **Finally a peaceful—

**Miz Muse: **LANA!

**Me: **-.- *to herself* God damn it *to Miz* What the hell do you want?

**Miz Muse: ***comes into my room with 7 other musi* Who the hell are these people?

**Me: ***rolls her eyes* There some of my new musi

**Miz Muse: **Great—what area did they come from?

**Me: **Nascar

**Miz Muse: **^o)

**Me: **The National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing?

**Miz Muse: **^o)

**Me: ***sighs* North American Sport Centered Around Rednecks?

**Miz Muse: **Ooooooooooooooh. _Now _I know what your talking about =D

**Me + Nascar Musi: ***glares at Miz*

**Miz Muse: **What? *turns to me* Can you at least tell me who they are? So I might make fun of them or whatever?

**Me: ***sighs* Dale Jr., Kevin, Carl, Jamie, Denny, Kyle & Joey :P

**Miz Muse: **You have a weird mind Lana :P

**Me: **F off Miz . They're good drivers—and Jamie's kinda cute :P

**Jamie Muse: **^.^

**Miz Muse: **-.- Do you find every guy seriously cute ? :P

**Me: **No—just JoMo, Justin & Alex in WWE, Situation in Jersey and Jamie in Nascar.

**Miz Muse: **I sort of knew that watching Nascar every Sunday and on the occasional Saturday would rot your brain.

**Me: **Nooooooo, me watch your sorry ass annoy everyone rots my brain.

**Nascar Musi: **We agree :D

**Miz Muse: **How the hell do you know how I act?

**Denny Muse: **We talked to Lana and she told us that you're an annoying ass *turns to Nascar musi* Do you agree?

**Nascar Musi (besides Denny): **Yeah

**Miz Muse: **Well at least I don't do something that involves doing a freaking left turn for 4-5 hours.

**Kyle Muse: ***looks at me* Can I knock his lights out or something because he is really pissing me off.

**Me: **Meh sure whatever

**Kyle Muse: **Sweet =D

**Miz Muse: ***runs*

**Kyle Muse: ***runs after him*

**Me: ***turning to Dale, Carl, Denny, Kevin, Jamie & Joey* Guys wanna join in with Kyle?

**Nascar Musi: ***runs after Kyle*

**Me: **Thought so =)


	159. Day OneHundredFiftyNine

**Me: **Really? That is so giving it away—COLE!

**Cole Muse: ***comes in* What the hell did I do this time?

**Me: **It's about your stupid ass ref at Mania for your match against King?

**Cole Muse: **What about him?

**Me: **I know who he is now?

**Cole Muse: **Who?

**Me: **Miz

**Cole Muse: **Exactly how?

**Me: **Well, he is the only WWE Superstar on both Raw and SD that is 'awesome' and 'flamboyant' or it's gotta be him

**Cole Muse: **What if it's not him?

**Me: **Puh-lease, like there is another superstar that is awesome, like that can't be right whatsoever.

**Cole Muse: **So you just admitted that Miz is awesome

**Me: **No I did—SHUT UP!

**Cole Muse: **I can't believe you just admit Miz is awesome

**Me: **KING!

**King Muse: ***come in* Cole again?

**Me: **Yeah

**Cole Muse: ***runs*

**King Muse: ***runs after Cole*

**Me: **Huh, something is coming to my mind about those two: BRANDI! JORDAN!

**Jordan + Brandi Muse: ***come in* What?

**Me: **How do you feel about possibly being in that feud thingy between your Dad's?

**Jordan Muse: **As long as I'm on my dad's side on this, I'm good =D

**Me: **That obviously can be arranged, Brandi, your thoughts?

**Brandi Muse: **Sounds good, but I have to stick with King's side on this :P

**Me: **Sure :)


	160. Day OneHundredSixty

**Haylie Muse: **:O AHHHH!

**Me: **Yo?

**Haylie Muse: **SNOOKI IS GUEST STARRING ON RAW NEXT WEEK ! :'(

**Sydney Muse: **WHAT? *slides into the room*¸

**Haylie Muse: **Snooki's on Raw next week

**Sydney Muse: **Man, the only time I'm not on Raw and something good happens :'(

**Haylie Muse: **:O How is a freaking smurf on Raw good ?

**Sydney Muse: **It just is :p

**Haylie Muse: **-.- Why am I even friends with a Jersey Shore lover?

**Sydney Muse: **Because you wuv me :D

**Haylie Muse: **Sadly yes :( but I'm glad it's not The Sitch :P

**Sydney Muse: **why?

**Haylie Muse: **Then he's going to be placed in a match with yours truly *points to self*

**Sydney Muse: **You know that loser called you out again on Twitter, right?

**Haylie Muse: **Give me the evidence

**Sydney Muse: ***hands Haylie her phone*

_Sitch's Tweet_

_ItsTheSituation: Heard that __Sn00ki is going 2 be guest starring on Raw next Monday :P Sn00ki, do me a favour and please beat that bitch Punk_Diva13's lights out 4 me ? God damn Trudel is fucking annoying :P_

**Haylie Muse: **Oh hell no

_Twitter Convo_

_Punk_Diva13 ItsTheSituation: Wanna start this again Sitch ?  
ItsTheSituation Punk_Diva13: Start what ? I'm stating that u r a bitch and u r annoying  
Punk_Diva13 ItsTheSituation: Wow :O u can actually say long words :O I'm fukking impressed xD  
ItsTheSituation Punk_Diva13: U calling me a moron Trudel ?  
Punk_Diva13 ItsTheSituation: Well, whoever does nothing but clubs, fucks random chicks, goes to the gym, tans and laundry for a fucking living is nothing but a fucking moron :D  
ItsTheSituation Punk_Diva13: Considering what u do is fuck other dudes and pretend to "love" ur fiancée, I think we're on the same level  
Punk_Diva13 ItsTheSituation: Dude ewwwww fuck that, I'm not on the same level than you because for the fact that I can do something with my life moron_

**Haylie Muse: **Hope that settles it for a while *hands Sydney her phone back*

**Sydney Muse: **Hey for some reason if Pauly just shows up out of no where next Monday, I'm going to be so jealous of you

**Haylie Muse: **Why me?

**Sydney Muse: **You actually get to see him in the flesh if he shows up :D

**Haylie Muse: **-.-


	161. Day OneHundredSixtyOne

**Serena Muse: **Lana, can you do me a huge favour? *walks into my room*

**Me: **What ?

**Serena Muse: **Tell Denny to stop annoying me.

**Me: **What's the reason _this _time?

**Serena Muse: **My love life.

**Me: **Explain.

**Serena Muse: **He's nagging me about the reasons why I _shouldn't _date Blue Boy—and it's getting annoying.

**Me: **o.O Blue Boy?

**Serena Muse: **Brad :P

**Me: **Oh.

**Serena Muse: **So can you please tell my idiotic stupid brother to stop annoying me please?

**Me: **Hold on DENNY!

**Denny Muse: ***slides in* What ?

**Me: **Stop annoying Serena about why she shouldn't date Brad, alright?

**Denny Muse: **Hey, ain't fault I'm just steering her away from a bad relationship

**Me: **-.-

**Denny Muse: **What ? It's true

**Serena Muse: ***rolls eyes* He basically treats me like a queen, and even the simplest people would see that

**Me: **It's true :D

**Serena Muse: **and this would also mean that my brother is a freaking moron

**Denny Muse: **I'm not a moron :P

**Serena Muse: **Oh really—I think any person actually has to have a brain to have their steering wheel actually stay in place instead of just totally going into the dang grass :P

**Denny Muse: **You'll never let that go, will ya ? -.-

**Serena Muse: **Nope :D

**Denny Muse: **-.-

**Me: **Oh yeah I remember that moment—funny as hell by the way :D

**Denny Muse: **Not funny!

**Me: **Your right—it was flat out hilarious :D

**Denny Muse: **:(


	162. Day OneHundredSixtyTwo

**Me: **Oh my fucking God!

**Haylie Muse: **What did 'rents do?

**Me: **My mom keeps fucking stealing money from me!

**Haylie Muse: **Explain?

**Me: **It's for my phone card—she basically stole a five thinking I was giving her the 15 needed even though she already have a five from me already! She's just a money stealing fucking bitch!

**Haylie Muse: **Calm down—

**Me: **How the fuck should I calm down? I got my mom stealing money from me and basically bitching at me for no reason, I got people insulting me and expecting me to just fucking take it like the person I am, and I get a bunch of fucking homework to fucking do and when my mom knows that I didn't do it, she bitches at me for it, and it's rare for me to fucking be by myself to be at fucking peace so tell me Trudel, how the fuck should I fucking calm down?

**Miz Muse: ***choosing a bad time to come in the room* What's wrong with—

**Me: **MIZ JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR ANNOYING BULLSHIT!

**Miz Muse: **Sheesh, are you on your time of the month or something?

**Me: ***whips my math textbook at Miz*

**Miz Muse: ***dodges it* That could've hurt me, you know that right?

**Me: **I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN DUMBASS!

**Miz Muse: **No seriously, what's wrong with you?

**Haylie Muse: **She realizes that her mom is a money stealing bitch and she has a ton of bad things happening at school.

**Miz Muse: **All because of that, she even beats Vickie on the screaming list—and that's saying something

**Haylie Muse: **We rarely agree on something—but I have to agree with you on that *shudders*

**Me: ***lies on my bed* Why does this shit always happen to me?

**Haylie Muse: **What do you mean?

**Me: **Like—I try and be nice to everyone and be their friend, and yet, everyone hates me, I just want my life to not turn out to shit, and look where _that _went? Does everyone hate me or whatever?

**Miz Muse: **Lana just hear me out on this—even though me and you _strongly _disagree on stuff before, I just got to say that your one of the nicest people I've ever known and those people that you try to be nice to are just stupid morons for not realizing that they just rejected one of the greatest friends ever.

**Me: **Are you just saying that so you don't get killed?

**Miz Muse: **No I'm serious

**Haylie Muse: **and I just got to say is that ignore those people who insult you, they're just hating you because you are what they're not.

**Me: **and what's that? *starting to cry*

**Haylie Muse: **a decent human being

**Me: **Ah th- *hears fighting* Haylie, Mizzy?

**Haylie + Miz Muse: **What?

**Me: **Can you please tell Denny and Serena to stop fighting, please? And tell them if they don't, they each going to get killed with a fucking fork! And I swear I would make that happen!

**Miz Muse: **Sheesh calm down *walks out of the room with Haylie*

_Heard from Lana's bedroom_

_**Miz Muse: **__Hey losers, stop fighting._

_**Serena Muse: **__Why?_

_**Haylie Muse: **__Because if you don't, Lana would kill you and your loser brother with a fork._

_**Denny Muse: **__First off—stop insulting me and second off, how can you kill someone with a fork?_

_**Haylie Muse: **__First off, you _are _a loser and ever will be a loser, long live double 8 and double 9, been a fan of them since I started watching NASCAR and will till I freaking die and second off, it's Lana, she can make almost anything happen._

_**Denny Muse: **__She can murder people with forks? o.O_

_**Miz Muse: **__and attempt to annoy people_

**Me: **MIZANIN! I HEARD THAT!

_**Miz Muse: **__*to me* WHATEVER LANA *to Denny and Serena* So I advise you two to shut up if you value your lives._

_**Serena Muse: **__I'll shut up—but she can kill Denny ^_^_

_**Denny Muse: **__:O :'(_


	163. Day OneHundredSixtyThree

**Haylie Muse: ***hearing sneezing from my room* What the hell is wrong with Lana?

**Josh Muse: **Sick and yet she's still on her computer doing something

**Haylie Muse: **How sick?

**Josh Muse: **She always had that 'dazed' look in her face like she was staring off into space a lot and her eyes kept watering a lot and all of her teachers kept asking if she was crying for some reason.

**Haylie Muse: **But she always had that dazed look, what makes this different?

**Josh Muse: **She kept getting in trouble because of that and she didn't care—and she always cared if she was in trouble or not

**Haylie Muse: **Ouch—that is saying something.

**Josh Muse: **Yeah, and she sat through an hour long Denny interview and she didn't even insult him once—and she always insults the guy because for the simple fact of she hates his guts.

**Denny Muse: **Hey, she highly despises me there _is _a difference.

**Haylie Muse: ***turns around to face Denny* No, she hates you *_hears music from Lana's room* _What is she doing _now?_

**Josh Muse: **She also said something about making some tribute video or something

**Serena Muse: ***walking out of Lana's room* Can I say that Lana's brain must've melted to liquid due to being sick.

**Haylie + Josh + Denny Musi: **Why?

**Serena Muse: **I heard from Josh that Lana's making or trying to make a tribute video without falling asleep and she's doing my loser brother a tribute video.

**Denny Muse: **First off, when are you going to stop calling me a loser?

**Serena Muse: **When you see a race, and I don't see a win at Martinsville in your perusable future.

**Denny Muse: ***glares at Serena*

**Haylie Muse: **Guys, don't fight, please?

**Denny + Serena Musi: ***sounding defeated* Fine

**Serena Muse: ***going to walk away*

**Denny Muse: **Where you going sis?

**Serena Muse: **Brad :D *really walks away from Haylie, Josh and Denny*

**Denny Muse: ***evil glare*

**Haylie Muse: **Guessing you don't want Brad dating your sister?

**Denny Muse: **How long did you take to figure that one out genius?

**Haylie Muse: **Long enough to figure out that she can get a boyfriend at 25 but you can't get a stable girlfriend at 30, which is just sad *shrugs shoulders*

**Josh Muse: **Haylie, why do you have to provoke fights?

**Haylie Muse: **Because I'm awesome :D


	164. Day OneSixtyFour

**Denny Muse: ***pops his head into my room where he sees me on my computer* Where's Serena?

**Me: **Out with Brad, why?

**Denny Muse: ***walks completely in and hands me a bag* Hide this for me till Monday.

**Me: **Two questions: What's in here? And why?

**Denny Muse: **It's her birthday gift.

**Me: **Whatcha get her? And don't worry, I won't tell her.

**Denny Muse: **Just a Bench jacket with her name printed on the bottom in her favourite colours of baby blue and metallic purple and a diamond heart necklace.

**Me: **Aww, that's so sweet.

**Denny Muse: **Also this, you gotta see what I did for her as well *walks out of my room*

**Me: **Where you going?

**Denny Muse: **Backyard

**Me: ***shrugs shoulders and go see what the hell he's talking about*

**Denny Muse: ***walks to the backyard and too a huge object under a sheet of something*

**Me: **What the heck?

**Denny Muse: ***takes off the cover to see the car design that he'll be driving in Texas tonight*

**Me: **Awesome car but what—

**Denny Muse: **Check out the sides.

**Me: ***sees the left side that says _Happy 26__th__ B-Day Serena _and on the right side says _Love you Baby Sis !*_

**Denny Muse: **Surprisingly the boys that designed the car knew that Serena's birthday was coming up and they asked if they can do something for that.

**Me: **You mean you wouldn't do something like that on your normal cars?

**Denny Muse: **Hey, I would've said it when I get into victory lane tonight :D, and I still will too :D

**Me: **Don't you mean _if _you get into victory lane tonight?

**Denny Muse: **Oh yeah, forgot that you want Carl, Jamie, Dale, Kevin and basically everybody but me to win, right?

**Me: **Hey, I don't want Jimmie to win so your not alone :D

**Denny Muse: **-.-

**Me: **:D but it's nice that your doing something for your sister's birthday

**Denny Muse: **Hey despite the arguing, we care about each other, but Serena does a great job hiding it

**Me: **But your still mad that she's dating Brad?

**Denny Muse: **Yeah, I just don't trust the guy


	165. Day OneSixtyFive

**Me_: _***working on stories*

_Knock knock_

**Me: **What?

**Brad Muse: ***opens the door and walks in* Can you do me a huge favour?

**Me: **Sure

**Brad Muse: ***places a bag on my bed* Hide that from Serena. It's her birthday gift and I obviously don't want her to see it.

**Me: **Can I at least see it?

**Brad Muse: **Sure

**Me: ***grabs the bag and grabs the objects to see a FU Teamwork Girls T-Shirt, Machine White and Black Web Wash Destroyed Skinny Jeans, Black Strap Ankle Cuff Boot Heels, a black spring jacket with the number 2 printed on the left sleeve and the number 11 on the right sleeve, diamond shaped diamond earrings and a white small teddy bear* *I placed the objects back into the bag* Awwww, that's sweet. I especially like the jacket, so freaking awesome.

**Brad Muse: **Well, I wanted something that had me and her brother together so that was it, and if you think that was cute, check out the card *hands the card to me*

**Me: ***reading* If your asking if I need you the answer is forever. If your asking if I'll leave you the answer is never. If your asking what I value the answer is you. If your asking if I love you the answer is I do. The first time I saw you I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. The first time I heard you talk I thought that the angels were singing. The first time I saw you smile at me I thought you were an angel forgiving my life. The first time you hugged me I felt peaceful. The first time you kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. The time when you started loving me was the time my life started to have a meaning. The time you leave me, I'll follow you I won't make the same mistake of letting you go. For my girl Serena XOXO *hands the card back to Brad* That is sweet

**Brad Muse: **Hey, something sweet for the sweet girl :D

**Me: **Yepp :)


	166. Day OneSixtySix

**Me:** *noticing cake batter in the kitchen* Alright, who decided to cook?

**Josh + Courtney Musi: ***popping up with cake batter all over them* Us

**Me: **Why?

**Josh Muse: **Hay's birthday tomorrow :D

**Me: **Oh yeaahhhh *sounding like an idiot* I can't believe she acts more mature than you Josh

**Josh Muse: **:O

**Me: **Ha ha :D So what's the gift you two came up with?

**Courtney Muse: **A personalized photo of when she first won the WWE Championship

**Me: **:D that's nice, what about you Josh

**Josh Muse: **Taking her to the midnight screening of Scream 4

**Me: **Tell me how that goes cause I wanna see it, and do you two know what Bryan's getting her?

**Courtney Muse: **Gotta ask the cute nerd because we seriously have no clue.

**Me: **Bryan!

**Bryan Muse: ***slides in* Yeah?

**Me: **What are you getting Haylie tomorrow?

**Bryan Muse: **I pulled some strings and I'm having her get what she wanted to do is just feel how it is to be in a race car.

**Me: **Awesome

**Bryan Muse: **and for the added effect, she's getting that opportunity with her favourite drivers

**Me: **Extra awesome…now Josh and Courtney…

**Josh Muse: **Yeah?

**Me: **Clean up the kitchen when you guys are done because my Mom is gonna flip and going to blame it on me

**Courtney Muse: **Can do captain :P

**Me: ***rolls my eyes and goes to my room to do YouTube videos*


	167. Day OneSixtySeven

**Me: ***walks into Haylie's room* Happy Birthday

**Haylie Muse: **thanks *playing NASCAR the Game 2011 with Jamie and Carl*

**Me: ***sits on the bed* Who's leading?

**Haylie + Jamie + Carl Musi: **Me

**Me: ***rolls my eyes* No seriously, who?

**Haylie Muse:** Me :D

**Me: **Who you driving as?

**Haylie Muse: ***points to Jamie*

**Me: **Alright, so who is McFlurry driving as.

**Jamie Muse: ***glares at me* *points to Carl*

**Me: **Who's Aflac driving as?

**Carl Muse: **5 time.

**Me: **That sounds like an interesting pair. Any wrecks?

**Haylie Muse: **Just some people scraping the wall, and a car went airbourne.

**Me: **Who *sounding interested*

**Haylie Muse: **I can't remember, I was busy whooping Aflac and McFlurry's behinds at this game :D:D

**Carl & Jamie Muse: ***glares at Haylie*

**Haylie Muse: **What?

**Me: ***another mental facepalm* Who went airbourne?

**Jamie Muse: **Denny

**Me: **lol :D So Hay, how was your birthday?

**Haylie Muse: **Awesome, especially me seeing Scream 4 and being able to be in a race car with McFlurry :D

**Me: **Did she somehow cause the car to have significant damange?

**Jamie Muse: **Shockingly no

**Me: **:O

**Haylie Muse: **Oh ha ha ha

**Me: **What did ya end up getting?

**Haylie Muse: **Well, money from my parents, exactly like $1000 or something—

**Me: **Whoa a thousand freaking bucks from Mary and Peter?

**Haylie Muse: **Yeah I was even shocked, an actual DVD of highlights from my wrestling debut till now, a picture of my winning the WWE Championship, a few shirts, skinny jeans, Converse, a chance to be in a car with Jamie, NASCAR 2011 the Game, few NASCAR apparel, autographs from NASCAR people and literally a picture of how I would look like with a guidette tan and piercing blue eyes *shudders*

**Me: **o.O seriously?

**Haylie Muse: **Yeah *hands me the picture* See?

**Me: ***looks at the picture for a few minutes before handing it to Haylie* The eyes look great, not the tan

**Haylie Muse: **Thank you *continues playing the game*

_Few Minutes Later_

**Haylie Muse: **Yeah, I'm awesome *dances at the fact that she won the race*

**Jamie Muse: **Wanna drive an actual NASCAR to see if your really good at driving these things?

**Haylie Muse: **Well it _is _my birthday and I only get to do this once a year so yeah *gets up along with Carl and Jamie and leaves the room*

**Me: ***goes to see where they're going and sees them in the backyard with a race track set up* Since when in the blue fucking hell did we have a fucking race track?

**Jamie Muse: **Since when you got us *gets into his car*

**Me: **Just don't make a mess of things?

**Carl Muse: **We won't, trust *smiles and gets in his car*

**Me: **and stop smiling, you know I love that

**Haylie Muse: ***rolls her eyes at me before getting in Jr.'s car*

_FF an hour later_

**Haylie Muse: **told ya I'll beat you two

**Jamie Muse: **Dang, we got beat by a Diva

**Carl Muse: **and she hasn't driven one of this things her whole life

**Haylie Muse: ***smacks both Jamie and Carl upside the head*

**Jamie + Carl Muse: **Ow

**Haylie Muse: **Come on, it's my birthday I get to do whatever I want…and now, let's play another round of NASCAR the game 2011 but this time at Pocono and whoever wins gets another piece of cake

**Jamie + Carl Musi: **…deal *each walk into the house*

**Haylie Muse: ***mutters* suckers *walks into the house herself*


	168. Day OneSixtyEight

**Haylie Muse: **Where's Lana?

**Sydney Muse: **I don't know—I haven't seen her since she was in the living room watching the Nationwide race *hears a noise coming from my room* The fuck?

**Denny Muse: ***walks towards Haylie and Sydney holding his head in pain* Lana's is in one of her bad moods

**Haylie Muse: **How?

**Denny Muse: **I just wanted to talk to her and she threw her math textbook for some reason

**Haylie Muse: **Stressed mode

**Sydney + Denny Musi: **o.O

**Haylie Muse: **If she doesn't say anything but throw something at you mainly a textbook or something, she's stressed.

**Sydney Muse: **This may sound stupid, but what is she stressed over?

**Haylie Muse: **School work since her teachers are putting more and more homework on her, her videos that she makes on YouTube, her Fanfiction stories, trying to get on her family's good side, some fight that she's in with her friends and trying to reason with everyone, trying to do great each and every week in some NASCAR pool that her uncle suggested she go in and one on Yahoo, trying to do good in school since she's failing math, her self esteem issues

**Denny Muse: **Ouch

**Sydney Muse: **What blue FedEx loser said.

**Denny Muse; ***glares at Sydney*

**Haylie Muse: **Please don't fight—and with all of that stress, she could get a little bitchy?

**Denny Muse: **Little? That's her completely normal

**Me: ***from my room* I HEARD THAT DENNIS!

**Haylie Muse: **See?

**Denny Muse: **Good point Trudel

**Sydney Muse: **Dennis is your real name? *trying to hold back laughter*

**Haylie Muse: **Sydney don't try and change the subject

**Sydney Muse: **Fine *crosses arms over her chest*

**Haylie Muse: **Now Dennis what was Lana doing beside her math?

**Denny Muse: ***glares at Haylie for using his actual name* She was working on her math obviously, listening to her iPod and working on Fanfiction

**Haylie Muse: **Oh crap, multitasking stress

**Denny Muse: **Explain Trudel?

**Haylie Muse: **Whenever she works on multiple things at the same time, she's basically doubling stress on her, and what song was she listening to if you got a chance to know?

**Denny Muse: **If Everyone Cared by Nickelback, why?

**Haylie Muse: **Know anybody that would talk to Lana without having something thrown at them because if she's listening to that song, her mind is getting into that dark mind set if you two know what I mean.

**Denny Muse: **What about me?

**Haylie Muse: **You had a stupid math textbook thrown at you, how would you fare the second time?

**Denny Muse: **Good point

_*My Room*_

**Me: **Stupid math! *throws math work off of my desk and rests my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands and looks at my Fanfiction* *I pick it up and just rip it into mini sheets of paper and throws it behind me and puts my head where it was before but feeling tears coming out of my eyes*

_Insert someone poking me_

**Me: ***takes my earphones out of my ears* Oh, what do you want Carl?

**Carl Muse: **I heard from Haylie, Sydney and Denny that something was wrong with you and I just wanted to know.

**Me: **Nothing's wrong and no offence or anything but can you leave because I wanna be alone *voice started to break because of wanting to cry*

**Carl Muse: **I'm not leaving until I know what is exactly wrong with you.

**Me: **Just stressed, that's all *puts my head down and starts to cry*

**Carl Muse: ***gently lifts my head and looks at me* Tell me.

**Me: ***in between cries* Why? and as a matter of fact, why do you care?

**Carl Muse: **Well someone has to be the father figure in your life since your actual father doesn't give a care about you.

**Me: **Good point.

**Carl Muse: **Now explain.

**Me: ***trying to stop crying for a few minutes*I'm stressed over getting my homework done because I know that if I don't my teachers are going to bitch at me for not doing my homework, the tribute videos of you guys that I put on YouTube because I have to match three tribute videos for the drivers that I already have on there and the race tribute videos have to reach the Texas race before having 'smooth sailing' from there plus I'm afraid that they're super terrible, me trying to be on my family's good side because they _still _think I'm nothing but a fatass bitch that's a waste of human life, my Fanfiction stories because I'm afraid that they're not turning out good that I want to, some fight that my friends are in that I'm unfortunately in the middle of and I'm trying to have them not fight but it's not working, about doing good in a NASCAR pool that somewhat ironically that my parents are in every week until Homestead, and the one on Yahoo, trying to do good in school because I'm failing math _and _school just in general and self esteem issues because I'm basically a dumbass that tries to be smart for everyone which would result in everyone telling me to be in lower education levels in school because I don't belong in the academic level and that I'm just weird *starts to cry again*

**Carl Muse: **Alright first off, you always do your homework even when whatever comes up either something to do with family or your favourite television show is on you always do your homework, the tribute videos are great—and yes, I look at them whenever your gone to school because I just want to see what how you do and they're great—especially mine but just saying—your parents are just idiots because your nothing like that, your not a bitch that's a waste of human life, and your Fanfiction stories are turning out great, and you shouldn't be in that fight with your friends because your not a part of it, for the pools I don't know what to say about that to be honest, and your smart in school, your Math teacher is trying to fail you on purpose, and your smart, it's the other people that are dumb and your not weird, you just like different things than those people.

**Me: ***in between cries*Your just saying that just to make me feel better

**Carl Muse: **Would I _ever _lie to someone as awesome as you?

**Me: **No

**Carl Muse: **and I'm not lying to you now—whatever I said earlier is totally true

**Me: **Thanks :) *hugs Carl*

**Carl Muse: ***hugs me back* No problem, whenever you need someone to vent out, you can always count on me.

**Me: ***lets go* Once again thanks


	169. Day OneSixtyNine

**Me: **_*walking towards my room just getting back from a family get together for the Easter season and sees Carmen, Shea, Skye, Tyra, Keira, London, Summer, Abby, Tiera, Liliana, Aimee, Marissa and Madison crowding around a door. I bend down to their level and whisper to the nearest person, which was London and whisper* _I come back from a family get together and I see this. What the fuck is up with that?

**London Muse: ***whispering* Something great is going to happen :D

**Me: ***whispering* What?

**Tyra Muse: ***whispering*You could have two marriages coming up.

**Me: ***whispering* What the hell do you mean Busch?

**Kiera Muse: ***whispering* Brad might propose to Serena.

**Me: ***whispering* That's great, but how does Denny and Daphne treat this?

**Tyra Muse: ***whispering* Brad actually asked Denny for permission.

**Me: ***whispering* And?

**Tyra Muse: ***whispering* He surprisingly agreed to it.

**Me: **o.O *whispering* and for Daphne?

**Carmen Muse: ***whispering* She has no damn clue whatso freaking ever.

**Skye Muse: ***whispering* People you guys are great and shit but shut up.

_Inside room_

**Brad Muse: **Serena, can I tell you something?

**Serena Muse: **Sure, what?

**Brad Muse: **I never was struck before that hour with love so sudden and so sweet. Your face it bloomed like a sweet flower and stole my heart away complete. My face turned pale, a deadly pale. My legs refused to walk away, and when you looked what could I ail my life and all seemed turned to clay. And then my blood rushed to my face and took my eyesight quite away. The trees and blushes round the place seemed midnight at noonday. I could not see a single thing, words from my eyes did start. They spoke as chords do from the string, and blood burnt round my heart. Are flowers the winter's choice is love's bed always snow you seemed to hear my silent voice not love appeals to know. I never saw so sweet a face as that I stood before. My heart has left its dwelling place and can return no more.

**Serena Muse: **Brad what the heck does that mean?

**Brad Muse: **Serena, I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together. I'll be your knight in shining armour, there to protect you from all that life can throw at you *gets on one knee and opens a ring box* Serena Hope Hamlin, will you marry me.

**Serena Muse: ***instantly hugs Brad* Yes! :D

_Outside the room_

**Summer Muse: ***whispers*Sweet, I'm going to gain a sister-in-law :D

**Tiera Muse: ***whispering* Don't forgot you're going to gain a brother in law

**Summer Muse: ***whispers* Damn it _


	170. Day OneSeventy

**Haylie Muse: ***sitting beside me eating pretzels* Why are you making your bitchy mom a Mother's day gift?

**Me: **Thought it would be nice

**Haylie Muse: **Does it have to include this guy *points to Kyle*

**Me: **Yeah

**Haylie Muse: **Guessin Kyle is her favourite driver?

**Kyle Muse: **Yes ^-^

**Haylie Muse: **-.- Probably thinks you're just cute that's all

**Me: **Haylie, you're actually right on that one

**Haylie Muse: **Just like you also think that your top three drivers Carl, Jamie and Brad are cute as well?

**Me: **Eh—they're good drivers...and yes, I also think they're cute as well

**Haylie Muse: **Anyways—you're making a Mother's day gift for a mother who's always on your back about everything that you do and it just has to include Candyman, Jr., Tony, Kevin, Joey, Jimmie, Jamie, Ryan and Monkey Boy

**Denny Muse: ***from afar* Heard that Trudel

**Haylie Muse: ***yelling towards Denny* you are supposed to dumbass!

**Kyle Muse: **What's up with people hating him?

**Me: **I don't know—and I started this band wagon

**Haylie Muse: **Anyways *putting her attention back to Kyle and me* and your making the birthday gift with the same type of people plus add Tony to the mix and your making your stupid ass father a Father's day gift as well?

**Me: **What? Despite the fact that he's an ass towards me—I still got to give him and my mom something

**Kyle Muse: **You do got a point there

**Me: **Thanks Candyman

**Kyle Muse: **Note to self—hurt Tyra for making everyone use that nickname against me

**Me + Haylie Muse: **Lol :D

**Haylie Muse: ***for some reason looking at photos of Kyle and Denny together* is it just me or does Denny look like a drunk hobbit or something

**Denny Muse: ***from afar* Do you mind not insulting me for once Trudel

**Haylie Muse: ***yelling towards Denny* oh bite me Denny

**Denny Muse: ***from afar* Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent

**Haylie Muse: ***yelling towards Denny* at least I don't need to waste my breath blowing my date

**Kyle Muse: ***towards me* Is it just me or that Haylie and Denny fight like either an old married couple or siblings?

**Me: ***towards Kyle* I say more like an old married couple—siblings tend to hurt each other.

**Kyle Muse: ***nods in agreement*


End file.
